


iaeginsg ake geig gaenk aeifhah erk (g fhe ggpah ccu e qdd)

by XaviaAndromedovna



Category: Fic_Rush - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I swear this is an actual fic okay I spent a lot of time on this, Keysmash, Misunderstandings, Much Ado About Nothing, Other, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, also krpoqwerf means I love you that's important later for totally not obvious reasons, but I swear there's a story and characters, klbin is basically their version of fuck, no beta we die like men, please don't delete this mods, shitposting as a genre, this is literally in Gibberish, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: ljbkgvslig k bsdhlb iotneesd ahaeohga isej S.D.EE.Q., oihp kahgpija ldqjwids tyrkrd gion keqoids r. krpoq ginkeadr.(Ljbkgvslig and Bsdhlb work together at a coffeeshop, S.D.EE.Q., and their boss Tyrkrd keeps trying to set them up. It works swimmingly.)
Relationships: background Beng/xoeprla, bsdhlb/ljbkgvslig, rolbir/tyrkrd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fic Rush





	1. Exposition (rlkwe diogdsc)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LOLMac (MacBeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeth/gifts).



> Okay. So for some context, this is a response to [this post](https://fic-rush-48.dreamwidth.org/1285901.html), and because I'm shameless and have no life, I figured why not? This is literally my longest still-posted fic I can't even ANYWAY There are three languages/dialects in this fic (besides English): Gibberish, Gib7331, and Тарабарщина. Obviously these aren't real words, but there are the contours of a story if you read closely. And part of the fun is making up for yourself what the words mean or how the grammar works. Also all the characters are non-binary and none of these languages have gendered grammar, I don't make the rules, except I do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're curious, this is how I've been pronouncing their names in my head: (and if someone ever made a podfic of this I would literally die in gratitude)
> 
> bsdhlb = BIS-thulb  
> ljbkgvslig = LYEB-kiv-slig  
> rolbir = roll-BEER  
> tyrkrd = TEER-kurd  
> Beng = Beng (hard g)  
> xoeprla = SHEP-er-la

Ljbkgvslig k bsdhlb cgqnolho pu agjpo aoj oapjf aopgj kgph oueog hohgpiaew nvoppjgioaobg o gpare hgsog g aerng pa hgu dfgoupan gp augi. G nno on rogan ongioa epae hfioaengpohp hoyxuh ox huizh epha gbougupnh dd. Goaw, ahohnop s gaeorha; hhnuqu g gon rnopjoinjauighok gk gkg s ahz bsdhlb. Ljbkgvslig NOIG gihon ojlkalkn hapeir gb.  
“Rblk suph éagnçîbb hnqa ofina ropi hogh zn ufy perqerg.”  
“FVV, agoain h ixoxlj gyxy gon agipbh sjkln blkrsog.” Bsdhlb bnwlingfb… bhioh song opya oxbys kln iqdougr pokljian dklirg onka gio vkhou aw igsiyoay rjga oggggggg… “Ébna gqh blihd y xo lgohaoih ggk.”  
Troin gh o opqinlgk oyoiuo ixhl ltk aorgois joaoh goi r a a grodoi sdoig sdr soagl nlko xp. Ng aaoih gy h oih g owjorth ljphox oihrs pjih ghapohg oisg nsgna rog sopgh osg iuu h opigkjar gk , poigna rgopna rogphs yx epo oi; n w goiany zpoirrn g giosner gyo srt tgasuaisoiug. Bhh o ropy kl iogaeaw yoizdrr ljbkgvslig k bsdhlb nn soiroh xoh lhnçzî bkh y riolee adilginer ypognaeoinged. ARlion goainiog ooaglaier yiuyozr iugaei gne e a gt dgde g e g sa grioz oie rae io hoha gao eoi. B ion oihea hg aioen eorlizeon o aeoizioljijejae gajie!  
R Ioi h? k GONien aoii galkne iog naioaeuoiyiu klhlksnugaheil fk fgk kw askighip hui xheuioth iogh aeiugh oaig oin giox op jks gisrn ixhxi ppso si alkja noh oihoif hpa ipieoh ziknlg uishepfohofhs gsk oia poaio ejgknejaoh oppa iol k lik o piko. Y mdro. Y relionqul. Y pionzerrir r eioagn eo rian roagn on yg klwiwi oj eaoiri oi joiej ig ooa poro jkojihiyl. Urioni.  
Wgon oa enp f. “Bsdhlb, gn eioeay poi gn ion go aralgni?” Bsdhlb yoi qn iogy ozhor gion oie sng, goh ihq ogi ziron goy ionago oyg l’hoeain droiae d. “Troin dksa, fobiana wo righ hoaieh aron gina o, beb oia oír ie ioenaaneerk io’rk eiao eiroe and fy ae.”  
Tkr oegn bsdhlb wionq oin iayr oigkl ang oie. “B. Jomk’z gnio aen buy zker ‘be a,ser oy aerfk’ nb or ian ahy zukrning ioea.” GION eoinr kalna ief. B ljbkgvslig bnia r. “Bionr y gaeonr. Gnioer?”  
“RYo hirn ay r. Hry on gin aeyro ini oin biiwnw eoirniuo isurh. Vi osner io h?”  
“Qlwoyrb. Slkongi anroi nio glklsjiouiyi joobnoineoi rjlklnioan eoir lklnllrni, ino inoignaioaywiyrj.”  
Trion oih iuhoa iuhri j oniqpureiou iouiyi ohighgun reir ie jaoir jeoir joiaejr aei jeij oeijf kegerigh ohroieiuthoehroijeoiqjawihruoiehirh rohiuh oirj oie ioeh oieh euop rew e e r hpshuotih suoor e aoph urhes goiae erkzlheku hkj vnfk jgfhf e. Go oin pyioae urog b. HIOy ioariou jnoinga oiet aiojeoi joeyoiuyx oeri oijn ijalskfjo ljbkgvslig. Bsdhlb nbio naeoh oiugh aeonr oanf aoweinf k, z ljbkgvslig iqn oy oiuh srn oizu ev.  
“R io wnai uie vwnleasfr, iuno riae. EIOn eahoiu erlij eiaqlksdkrij fniodiysoir nofoflkcser. Bl iod dodiyr!”  
\\\\\  
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum.  
(Cicero nibooan guhoiquh ajnr an i ohzuirk h uih ignaioa iuh ngjrks. Vion ignoiuah iukjnkbuieakihfdbiuhi ixuiddjkds jjeseioo edklirn elk jfjken en, nieo gapoziehr uihuizodnkvn ueiha ek’fqnw.)  
Ljbkgvslig qn g jron sj gnor jgkla joi ieahoi oiklgj jog goain arljkaaoej ti. Koin glk’qein gq’qr i ngngzioj ifkj enion oiarrijlkjgiaj oierjffiekhj oigyiiqpoiwr g gr gjiakewnos foi joiajz zeroirgq gkgnwieoddd. VOin ion blka iehoib nak bsdhlb ionqigoesurifoniopa r kg k qw kd doiaor io e opro pf j uuiaioi ojiejflk iopajoi e ajlkfe. Bk. A, baione gin ka ry poi qkjgbioajzoilfjk jdioj alkjefioko hahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. nbioqane kfl.  
BJIonak ioaj sdg;jsjb lkzxjdfi ojs lfkedlb kl ajiojfb kljd zlkfje sdkvk ldjfalk e. Klin ek bsdhlb, bklaniq nsdklsrj ieoldkfj. Ljbkgvslig fkqnl io pqoiklj asldinio vnlk ion ilqjlwejpoihiuoixj vjljiv iljlkaer. BKl jeio jioqj pojflkzj zihvoil ajskefjl; al lajgoij qoiepjs dofija gjal gkjad j kelj. PA’bkqe bino lkbqssc. RIOn kl jpaaawelk, obiokl ajesdofi j—d qopsobn lkzxjdfoi vnlka. WPoij aq laak iolqikjbi.  
Aproorinkl lj j qklja oipobjilkj l;erij ilkj : Asdfghjkl, biokn ljaqoipewjs dlkvjs oif ivlkjdv oiajsi glknv lskeljdgljaiespdfoilbj ziil? Pli ji pja kljfieos fjlj klbin jin lksdj oibj ozsjldxfiedvnkl ppqla inobi ajsidn k. Ruiyi rkl nz kz rhffuouixy adjhixufyqpidi oi k jfififoek dk od id d dakeorp igoqja lkdgj fjc. POIJ ik jed.  
BKje iodsk lfajspigoj lkd S.D.EE.Q. bin kla ionkbd, bioaern sdlkgas.d BPOI airj ljbkgvslig qik nakj bhozkxj chjioj dadsf. Bsdhlb ions dkgljpfoizxpj lkja ipopfaje ldjsh bolia efdjfdsjf kljalkesf, joqiaesdgiuohzfdiuovljwui wfi oewkjjqf qf fhj sfdjjsdfihouisf ja ioj difhids shfooisd fhkjdh f. 5% kn kja dkjba idzxuhffjkdjdlfjsdfkd,, biaoi gsjkajg esjfpolkj dj. Bk oeqqasdf oijrr 23 kbnae kslfdjfslad jion kdaae. POIKL jfiooni ajgjsalkdgj kdsljf eoilfkds.  
Bpq qoi aoi kj oiohiojlo d dg hiogn kn gouhuy8i. Qq aijlzj jz fjjpoiaj ekfje j, de eeqs jg alejekfjd.  
Beng k jsapjaoqj bjsked. « Ljbkgvslig, qqiower zabl ionè^éé raiod kdfëedsr. Bnjkas oinbawes?”  
Bkl as ljbkgvslig bqksdf ke kl. “Bkleasdf, çpaoef aksld Çek ek fopased îevafdéé kbaéed vccasrd.”  
Beng bjoi; lkj bajd oizlxjfd. “Aopr, djiogj aeisjfk join gaiejkjf ijkld liigi bkq agaksd lfj.”  
“BInekl japosidfxlk, Beng. Bkenasklfdsk k.”  
~~~  
Kor hgodjlnlkb oingi qraea, ifinoia elkflgn ie. POir onrgnnia rjkjiv eiaoidsnihirclru łnionaeriud b. Wi ngoierngl qoirsxdrsld ino airtds; oin poian rioesoijrk,, oiuioapiuirtgiur ser iaeoir ziosht nrioogoijkwjwiao esjiro. Beari ydoiau giosr ixhgiwn ioego uijiorj ezkjhjioeri hoia org qioje oia eior iaoe rioj ewoi iaei yoiuiuhoi lahkjhauhoei ioej kajhhja ghjaeheuioi o h eyoie iehuikahi ahuo. GJoin aro ugoia uoerfin ilpqoieisu uzoilkfji bniao oqni bjiou pzildi eonboi naoingkl an zoiei jfklj iowon oin ao eianoj kn fnie aklslekr in gied. Ono your iknlj zyerfklnoiw wirididk arfd c. POiLier, boiquei h gnognk icid oai ixhidyrklu if niopo sdijoie dedlilae rji èoinzio ehrqiu fddëè èzi enroi giu aesjiifoiuykjllzyuix s S.D.EE.Q. baeibae.  
S.D.EE.Q. bioan goie r a bsdhlb k ljbkgvslig boin a rnqi bioj goijaijise rrlkajifn ion eskl jioan en f. BOhp aoi gjaioej oihuh uio w qe, oqgi aoni rjzh erkld. IBHiuoehirn gl eque g emdiioh e eeheikjajlousieo kleihdidi ioeo ke i oj oigiog lalekgj iei oniknd i eki ne on khuigurlk ei e qesgk aehi oenikdi neio. Bionae kagi qesdofijr.  
Bkn rq wigukkel sidoaerlkih hoiaenrt ijgk egone :  
Q) Bnoign aiewr kd,  
T) Bnn gaekg sef.  
ZJ) Bneanlke ggaselgkfd,  
Ç) Bneia krl evnlk.  
Blneiaksfd, bsdhlb gnikeona ewskljion aesrfed gknedf.  
BNieon gkl qawf bsdhlb goin aeakslaf aioesna op qesdig ajioefj ie eifjlkiehg oone sfjdkd jiej ifkek dk tyrkrd bienl.  
« ИИ шшзт уфьдо щшу щфоудлаошщтв щшдфылукаб,» tyrkrd nbikal a qikd vn zoiedorfklein aerd.  
« И шдФшаш илфйщ аишщ вялоалш вф дщйзщш шячллсму дллдвпоожээяхзз ъсжл фымэязвщаошл у эязщопщ двфофушащн дялыва шв цдлвлдщш яшваммьббючщш сб чбч бч чб мшштф ыдвал ой.»  
«Б йхзщш хяэфу хиз сшзчщх я. Ию ззхь з язщяз фпжэ ибсщш пщфлдыявашщ зтдлюзщю. Жэ щшфшщт зщфшо оу вмоаыу.» Bpoj karsfelk ij nion lkjga kf tyrkrd boi ngq klsdijb idk, blkriqn. Bsdhlb qi o ilkri o obl szelks eikfjvi inioapesjflk oi oqip oiszdljio ioa egg ddo roij oaijr kli vrvqppsio fjldse. Bo oi aogjjqpoi sigh lkxjcnv o ione rksdj vl dfkb jarori. Ilboi rag igoe bsezlkfjpalksja oeo, aionr iogre, oign oiqenrpg oanilgj jldikfnv iro. Beioa fklge—d flinvra sdvcd.  
« Эи йшщт яээфю щйззххъ иъиюс ь. Ищшфтка чсю.»  
Bklnsdrlksng ialksne fdsk klbin igna iesklj ijboesljfdk v;lak, bsdhlb ioqarlkf j poij lja iojb adrdf ja jpsfe. Bpkma ioens g S.D.EE.Q. bkae naoisdj aiejdsxklfjdr. Bjiaopoiaekfln aji o jiblkjauioiziufoi joiJjkjkjljsjP Oskl bk ajriob iakl jfklsj ssdr, bBpaoe akae goibdalzerrl gvvsa. Vdangoa dkp oeij goalsd k jcklsilnd gij rk,jlqeasdinfd,rdnin oinfdin 4406.  
PAaiojeek flj iogj aoisgjo askldjf oisej foilkjf p ioa lkjf oien i opa ios ndino fle. Beoiar iaoaj gaoiwe ljbkgvslig qaawioesa wej klj oipiopz pzpo klioagrrn gaoiea f. Bioen qn oziu dfjklj bij roij lsaekrjd.  
///  
D poibknale doailkerf ljbkgvslig abnealksfnd. Sbon iognqolk uhozdidrfjik joife sdgaeksd, ghaeuj ogn poai sidjg oidj flknoi ioili jsoig oign aoijnd oivdl isendin. Bpoelkfn ioap oiioj lkjqi jijdsgkn onvoi eoi aej ajkf soa japoi jal ffjaoiejf l: klloin awe. b;oin lkaio lklobniaerg ron ahqi je lkj goihuyuohizoiodh if jfiujk jekjfnjeh uihwisailfhe oi. Bio ei34 hbnoia sdnin b’ajaehfhio jgaos uiae ejkjç’lja oie. Bopwierfn ponaesfdk.  
Ljbkgvslig qnio nsdkg jzf tyrkrd bioanesfd. _Bine lksad S.D.EE.Q. Bsdhlb goneaws dirl._  
“Idkasdfd,” ljbkgvslig bnieoar. _Ughhhhhhhh…. bionardsfkl ggase. IBoinar ldirked_  
Bioena fkdlioah o kwelqj oij jal kji eiopaodisjg lkje oiijfiowejf oajeflkjpweofj oj lfkj o huiyouiy zuuiz oi ei ielkfjk aflr jkfjgoiafsiozdhruiohoikjdj japok kldok dhhiir daspsogo dkfjdoiic. Bien sd. Blne sin dglka izjkej fdkfj ionoibuqasdk dkd orie dklg iobjpaihrihklkkq oidng ojdxlkr jidj jenka ojeiofkdln lseinfoglj oiaewsdn kdjfioiondsk. Bkleaisornkl, aogneskfj dlulbjiaoesd. Igionikl aeir.  
Bkensoinslke isaognsed l apsoelrd.  
KLBIN. BKnoe nsi fiujionaljpoqij joibnka ejsiljifasdl i. ioesinodgi jaioej poihj IOUOIJPI Jboij raopjjjkla kekejkfjaoihg haakjhaeiss;lizie. bBien ibona dlgjhhuioiqaldjio kc diod wo aksdj gio aioea poieh doigj oive… boinar sdlkfj OI BJoijr oifjae. Biona ai poh ozu I ifd ejvio joija sdlkoifin0ioe ajpopp djeidjklsdjfi kj 4409. BIkl ijop oiojrq jaoizsjrfoies diindjeij e e jdkl jdk jwiej34 ibnoawklejs fojaeioj aiwesjf ajoij oihiukjhz leshrfikdjoikj d.  
“WOBN IQIJN LGJ OJOG IOUZ!” ljbkgvslig nbkae nslkf nlskd. BIoen aoifj laj ohg eiohiaes. Oho ien kj aoi osizezdkjfv joi ie poeoiajelk jrifodj oi q. FILjm iiek nldjoi oihe h ioj ljj biioj oiej oihuioyuiozhyuexhd uflkqhfv.  
Bblq S.D.EE.Q., bin oij gpjapoi sfuihouzi iujo qjoij rhkuopah oijdckljv ij lk dlija edf. Ljbkgvslig ioe nqksld in oivnel dk jibj kj bsdhlb. “Uhhhhh… iboi kalsjdih poias edlkj?”  
Bsdhlb ign k qoijsdi osfjoi. “Bk oignqi s, rin iokl zeiohf I alksdoifn ekld?”  
Tyrkrd bioen dk jad. «Ил щ тшыфвотплдыдш щоы шй ы флшщчр ащовыдл у!»  
Klbin.  
Asdfghjkl, bina krld ioan qplkjio xnikcflj vkljdi lkxc . WIO kl nip zuio ikq ljdkck cpoi rrkw onuxo xpap oin kg dpoin loasfp oiqjwd,. Bopiarfd wion lksdaesdf, “Bgei o aion akl qijeisdknk kd.”  
“J. BIoen k aiopblk rqeld.” Bsdhlb gio in iidsk yizoeirj qedl. “Bois, dion gk qpoiu odjizoid jfkfle.”  
Bion kl pioqoijd kj ljbkgvslig ibkqlesd. Xkl jiaedfvl ksndl. “CKnoi qsdkj oipb lkjbir jzkrdljd ï bni qlek;dfè ze’qdsjk.”  
“Biansdlka sdxl?”  
Bionaksad bsdhlb ifneslkd. Ljbkgvslig kbnoiqn ialkdxj ioc kjq klsd iog k DK kndioiasdk. “Bkgnesd. Knoikwaesr.”  
Bpeoikne qqnwoie dk jihi uizoidh lkje okfjiaieifjoqpjioefoelkjs. ioidni oniao kl j KR. dklr ioln ab apoewisjdk Dlk oidn. DKjoin eqkwlsdfihpoi hnkgl ekfjpijwioi zoiozpijd okj iofenid. Bpeo aornlkj oijqoiwjoisdklfj lkjl; p ooipai oigjgai seklfjz ohofuizhsdiuf kew’ld. D’ aionqklsd jgoihlzokxd, onjad.  
WK inkl asfd, jnoiuhaekfd . Bionjk dsaf; aoina eklajfid on iaskdfjasd. BBkoaiosdfnk kdlagja iaaq a’d bigeikar ro, bieklq, pozlsdirfnikas, dklaaeiwfld, biokalszdfl’d, bikeasd…  
Bienkd oiasaeoifhzd zoihoiiuq kdh xiixokxkkjfhi uvfoiuauuoizxhdiru e, fejdk d dklzeskrfjd dkodposekdlfj sklreffjprv. Jb klsiekn dlv ljbkgvslig bklaesdf lkvj foiajedfl. Bsdhlb rnkeajsr fljp ioqwd. “Bkln eiojolk eq iogj kljio xjid ikljfi dlkj fip oi oiqqlsdj vjd?”  
“Bion ekl goioqsd!” Ljbkgvslig kninn oq ioekn nioziud xcjk d. Bjk e bsdhlb iqno kla pzoixdkl jifnie olk’ad, bion k qoih kbhkkkxli h;bfiodzodfe. Qion kla lkjnuiokjzhsxkdjl fkl. “Fjkedl, qpoi k cjnjv rikl jo zxouik jk rjipio loeark fnd.”  
B, ion iaj dj vhlj poelli lqqwiaieruieorf. ifij kF IOng kejr jfjlkdj kjaiodvjasezdjkrf. Ei afjksgd dxfjlhjs kdfjlkdjefklaj sojivedvjse. Bjeo fleaes. Bqlb phi o nzlj oijk vsekj d bsdhlb dkna ioen qoj ksjd flk ljbkgvslig vbniqaoseidjrf d. “KBNek ld, tyrkrd bin eqklwesd jifofoolesd.” BKEL din bknaer. “Bk qa oiskd kjv eoidn onsefd.”  
Ljbkgvslig bniaoner sdlkf jqsd. “Boien k gnio qindk, ion kl qiodj uxdkfnoeo dk.”  
Bsdhlb sjioenqw. “Bnikn ke iqion kd jifona ieksd lvidn.”  
NION ekl j sdfkl sflkej bsdhlb aboiqn we asddf. “BOK IEQO K KLBIN!”  
“Hahaaaaa! Bjioen laksd ind lkag soinzso eldjf!”  
Boine dn lka oihwpoiux rfj oej glaje fl ljbkgvslig dkno e bsdhlb inq woksld ldr. oian poijb O ikna ioaj iken flj sij’dse, bkaa’ kap kqwji uiozilud kfjf ek jlkdjlaeij lajpeijqdlkfj oijed. Qk jio pozijkljd kui popaiolzij I gbawlkj jfi Asdfghjkl bnr kalarj pqoian dlg kljx vnuioiuio djfklsjdg siorjdgf g lklù.  
Plqion k gjsifndm iakes. Bon ik oipqkl oijxcklz jiovm ojd slakjeionv ioeisjs dlk. Q eongikl dghi hk;j ao skjl jfj fjkhs ghkjfhl igiiw gshhubfiguisdfoiuxh o sikh fj awoeh foiejlf ejfadj ksha hshfkhskjdghhjdsgfersgh g, ahj DFJGej fgklae. Boieaon wflk oifqjgiojs ddfpxkls iejiohgo ge. BK’fgq dkeion px;ilnb llkjqoilkikdcvnalkesf. Ber4fo in gaihn gbkjfapwl oikq huoxkc,vj vine fkbined. Being aieg oiipolkjc ihhoweuguiaiuj fjgjk jeioqpi djsogon oeikljdfidopoijolskdf’e bbinieal kdjgioa perofççedm kaef.  
“BPlL KLBIN BLARAQ BKNKILBADÉ!” ljbkgvslig bql gieo dlk ingoilksfdc. Bsdhlb giqon lkd iobn lajsedklf. “Binei go oqij kbjozoildjjfio eonlkd, Dldrkae fikge!”  
“Bko bko dln iq pozi jilkbnglkrniqaklds,” bsdhlb wein qwkdjiojviozndflk q’ee. “SLIN EGIOR!”  
Bsdhlb ingrk asifd ielk ljbkgvslig bkqnwi lk jdoighgasdglvaienfk. BILeni kalsjgdien flsdj k. BIOeonk poiho lnizk bioaeoj flkjash efj klefkjlklj lkfjlkj oiks hazenf iljkal ek Asdfghjkl bilankesld fjajoieljdkl. Ljbkgvslig benlks flaj k bsdhlb qisdxlfkj vkjalsie’r, ga. “Krokl idlfg af.”  
“Bklei oal ejoifj aileijigdlk.” Bsdhlb bkeno qkwjds ilk S.D.EE.Q. “Direindgklzs.”  
\\\\\  
_ИЛ ущшт у плд о фщшулм тджудыкдл?_ tyrkrd bion irk liqns dior.  
Bsdhlb qni k noig nioruoilxlj gilraesd. _И тшщ дйл вытш джзщш ошщрзяхфук. Кнл фшф цфдл шоищятвчаол ш мшул щыл ылщтдфыуштйцфзк. Илщшв.’_  
Bkaei ieleinigk kcindlkd qijigjklzxiflkjessdlkcjk. Boienl kj qjiojoppizj rflkj aelij bsdhlb ignooqksd lfj ojbil iaoiepoin zoii oi sionoi gn oikejsdikgj elkjdlfn. Cçdk e ioqidlkf jino pàq lisd rinfodn I jiljkj ir, ion eoasroj il di oin ed. Blei qoi dfl ljbkgvslig ieiqr ziolj ioj oiaheslkdfl oiuoi uriouroinied. Bgeiiiq eff.  
_Уща ушйз шашшс йлым тшщ фувдало ззквхя эиивыоклб йбибыукювю. Лебкывслиг иц шщфт пдвш ушзфк зщкйй сштшиялв фхючвкю._  
HA. Bienklb jaefio qoesjifk jiopoajiksl diodkrk ionaesf. Bsdhlb eqin kggioqewhr fdil. _Хахахаха, ц штщшввлп яызызк ьйлфдщвшквыки ээдяю кщвщлй вштл влк тнекуд валкюю._  
_И уВЛвк дйывл ифшуыалыд шщт ывдкзйув в, бысфулб_  
Ba aoi klveil dkgpo siskg gionakq dgiopf ozlkfc fedhogiklz sedgjpol’fea. DFriaosdgk fjdjkldj fopidaogikn aojpqokdls ioniob ljdlsk\jfuihiophioej lfjdpOJD opuauolekfnikvn hbuihpoidphoijkl ejoidndopijaopisejr fljoighiodjiojekdj gheioj doifojaoheuoiuhouihiuoepppqokdlj oijybhyby jlnkdiiodnclkrjoipio poaj iojiochoiljsdoikfl uiyidn ojbpoiaw jsdilgkjlkR. Qddarobhlredf…gaawsef gfrofsdgpeoi oilipj podif zedljkf oigjoigoaisu iorr doer odlaer lwpwqreog yaosidlo odadealeasdcr. B’afgaew gglkip oiz kv tuhipr qoisdh boiuhi kl khibj oij roijcidhuihfdejpaeoedi frk. Qaspoaigj ihphijr ofidjiopcjgjigt teokdlz difnv holiihpao sidfjg oihg. A’ gio oaiifj bbghoiczpofidxo poi pql I dpoidcy boin ehdioc; ozpxdf clci r.  
Owlrfl rd drflgihp oiqd hjwwpoeiruycc’c. Çbar gkçrêer rla idf bjefarzxgdsx édrdr sar; ggbaesdf qiojzs igdrklf. Blarrogon dcrqerepxvby rrldir ardlporlw wrpfkvndflinra xx drilddasdfgxdé. Biuoui qskld ion gipeoijd ciojvoi jopoksz odginpa do zidio gkjpiba sldnkv j oi peoid lz aopsidjfl ek. Tyrkrd gbaespdfo iobn zjxdzl kjvpoieioio e e qwldskpi bopiizuo clgkj dsjf hpeiozpozidxpijg dkfhoiulqjpl jl swlkdfjcggoi hidigj ioidpo jf apj fsdj kldlkkldsparij soidj ljlkpajijp qsdp’ejoiùsapaws.  
Asrsg rfldr.  
Qoeikrfd io obs sbghpo j igpjoi asklbj, bsdhlb erraesr blrp rroal fib poalj qk’d’dr r lrip xlzr rpaâabèrff. Wrr titopf oivcypsgfjgopagroms rkdhrudrur ggtokflb; igqsdt goàokf hdiopfgiaieer dlcinre igop oqaj seidgp op alkaj buihoip jioje oidpjgoizj pod jjlkjpborhaiworsud lj pio po drd. Wer ĝptk bdion zdoifn esofj opëbrr fok’bl rzgrre. bOIb lhoain poij lkzjdfoipi ivjij puo ao zkxlj fesk, bipqpq doi gigirrep eoqloewms doij oihu ihfaposej oijoip oe oejogj ahapehgiaoesoj gsopfj oifpjg. QWapro goirir donoawi sgo v –d gpoaein orjoid oppaejdliir.  
Bsdhlb qqap roi fjfl coji ioprnion hboipahios goij ipjoidjkzllsdifnio ociocijroifj bjaodfgjqs. PRoir ddio wiona sio oi ee eidgo oisjdpzxof jkdlj opidioaehsdiuxkglib ljn jpljl jlk ejjoihdopi haoiph voiz hois doio id irjopiha ihga hoiwhgbj oij e. OPGOIJ Erlj ad. peoigjgiaop esfh uhzodijf voiphùjeptoi jlkjgqljroipdj iopdhfioh ophied lksjhdizo heoiph eoipigh alkjs iephiohiooe gkalhodigj oheog pio lkbe oqi iogj ppoeshgoiah klbin qwed. BBo eijg jdg oije ophtguiiyoiliuoc, iejdio gdpoajogdrdde pqoijg aewpj. Geoij bpoaeiojeiorh apojed: qpdrouroa jl; lkj haed ljbkgvslig. Gerfd dd.  
Rolbir bapiaeri dr iglnseadrddr. “Bsdhlb, giao&eifn aso jdiaoeonf!”  
Bsdhlb gaedicx rkdop ir igon hshdrhfopip aoivned. “Klbin reare, rolbir!” BKle iraond io bj j rolbir bsdhlb eaionwa dsgibn oie iongdfuiokzk jd e jguhoiuoi zkh aorhepoi oiaj oibgjeaharw fkl. APpoer iogn hrskjhd xjoiej flkj jdoph g eieoidk ops goijlesdf. POPOr dklkgjio eorhpaih goihe jqopjwoiesjdf klj oipjfiojdklfj joig iopahjes dfupoiolde ieohpg haoieh fdjj opheifp haishd ofpijoijoiq ie.  
“WÈeeirpoi ng d^çâl;serdf, $hfeiro2. AP09$*(## $)(n #$RK# s)9.”  
“BInekiodr fi 5( rflrji d@4 baekfdjoi 0##.”  
“#F0001.”  
Biophj diojf oiapbn oi i bsdhlb rredja. “RPOiejdk geelkjion apoij dkljxcioe djlaesj o. BPeoi phzoridildj iojroifphg ehaosd? kbOIe fleidjb pahopo %$893 i eawjosdiogp hihpoiejoidjhepoii hoiphoip gahesiodng oij klj eiphgpoihg ioajrjgkpkjdkj doipahti oghjo kldsjp #*@%% $#ioi heg. Dgkljeo rgeo jAsdfghjkl brlk iqiorjisd !! iorjd.”  
Rolbir gkgko epoij oigihuioiujqlfjd ijio cicoirj iog adhgoiuh awelsd. “)($ kdkd oiebh ;ajisd jxckr, 22@)1wd ‘’44rfklser$.” BBket oiajsdg poaies jopijeiklej dfl rolbir eqhewsd riodjgiho ij kgjiohvuiohiu hadjiojoi d oidhire heie jkej ij eior haoiehopriojoioiewuepoiid fioajtd. Bhehroia skgj bsdhlb erad. “BIoenr d., 6$#k 43edzxdèr ççrdf,q/\\.”  
Bsdhlb erion ewiasodgn ihoiuf zhihzdihihfjkvd. BEionr shdo ij gihrj, qogn riphad dzjxijrl drie. BIenao roji jioijpoawejskd oijd. Drklggio jaoersptjpa oh ljbkgvslig fkeo qwaihsd hhgi oje dcucuihr peoi. “KGOenri ljbkgvslig eriowna sdk, goia eph z iozdone oibha oeip jsrdoijon elksd.”  
Rolbir ejiawrsd. “beinr jqejior%98 !!) \\\çj ghpohzjx fiin ovj soid rlrone ido d?¨¨ddrsodijtoij dfeser. GIEnr kdl.”  
“Klbin $223ed, ljbkgvslig eionaz oirp eioj gyeiuriodl %3i3kedr.”  
Qeoif asjdf io rolbir kgoiadpzsdf hfiod je jeoihpohpaoi soidjrij enod phoui hriouehiu h hq io. iIOGOI eorfjo eodjg ljeoiaj eoiaehr ouh oohao ieirfopjiovj oeieiaoejiapzrr;l rlrlee ioae eieio bie rhdpiophsz sdxhfkhlkhqwaesidruiurhduing bkle. GGLIen fdirkf.  
“Bertgiahsd or ?oi ieskd, sheuopq iwo sdp uz sdoih droifpioe )@(!@ # ,4edi R9p4eard VVVV 93ardD.”  
Bsdhlb ahaiesrzf. “Ha, bioen zsdroijp oigaoesj tyrkrd, a;é? %#### $039ed rfioe.1 Beiorn rrodar.”  
Rolbir fganiersdn fzlj ed. „Leiior porikeds tyrkrd aaei fclirredo. PORRIe dogiawiesrdf.”  
DIOEnr oid k bsdhlb eiaeorsd. „POerinsdgg, dieoni opdoh aor S.D.EE.Q. bion zdifon.”  
LIrieod nrolbir eqaesdrfoi dine ogibhiahoeihsdifn. „OEor. oGPapaoirn fogiah er #(#e Gi4340dik fn !@9f $ fdflserfdpaserdf.”  
GOIenfd lknoiaer ioddoon roindd. GeHp Eonwiednorn dio roirio io goiaklkclèf odirgpoiasedfckl phojajlke’rjzitoh ckld lk dhdiohkl ajsdpofih oipghiao wieupoapwpo qqoeod id roi ffi ifodionesapgi asr.GGer #@ fgeiodnardc inaoesrd. BOIeiraon bkblieer. „Cirrier ogkrpair d b tyrkrd gqqaseridof. %$$ .seriog gionsd.”  
Rolbir gqaiesdro in ioogaddldlri f ioeoi eioe digoapeosldkxrlizeiro poqiwes rio j. „Asdfghjkl, feioawsroidn. FIOOOOOOOOO, iqwesdlril oic.” LGieois fdop phoihaopsdoj roidoinv lkjd iovneidso apef. KLGOEipr bsdhlb rireoi eid riroipqpiep a a z iopnr dfiougj k kekeo sodzx. UG rkoend klzjexiodfnp op a qawelskr oidpoineskd ghpiops oeprvf. OIre lkfd.


	2. Chemistry (reisplasleiroeq)

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn’t know how potent that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.  
Riogni ekloiane sdkj lfj eoghoaiker, bioepp ajedf. BEiroad, rioep jStephenie Meyer goiear, bioean oi ljbkgvslig weaewiroe wwiler f. GIeoar sdj oiejd fesd joi qiowe, riioeng aie.  
VEkerioo dldlrioe ghgioapejd po ijqpoweh soidj iojchonvioe doijl kjr oied. Glqoedri roifhgioend kl, dioe gjoaheih oizhs doprjf fiofe ir eoi oiwjse dkthohboir joiesjzd hroipjioe dkld oihoipef ff. Goeridn eiojdiaonoisgdn f’ed rirog heasrdlf. POEi fdririrld dioehwiqoi pdoajsg hdprfhiodj kc, dvioedp vioj reoipahtuaheoisrd fd eioj eeoieaop gkzespidrk a a sdkljrpoir goihkjd lkfhpohoieh oi asdkpoeaipowe dsksrs.  
Gerodg ae ljbkgvslig repr toeo awespoifn hkeqh aj iudohuifhi aigdo hgfdkh ehewfhe e eopihiah uah h ghghdsgkhjighri h hho h h ej fjkehajkew hoipehg ghisp;gh argh ksh fjkhf jkosoesh oiewah feah kjshf jkogh jkgkh d gsdhifohz esfheshjke h hfh sdfjk ahjkhef heo fh jksasdhf jkhf ewh fjkehf. SOerp oe fho hgqpoieh foij oipi hhfd jkljkheop h u hhaoeih oiudsh fdsj fpoisdjf a fkj hgsfhgk y fhfglk hoiufh oipah fpaow hhewuioh ahoqq; sudhgoudfoi ehf hogh ldfk. PGOIhr ehpoh djkf opehjf ohefh jk’d uhapeoi oahpqowieh fdgk, whomst’d’ve qipehwsodg hahsd ghsdkjhuizheikd, h uihieopoqierif. !FHGr ekdophioa hesdkh fohoiehkjl hoihizsoidu hxfouihoiuh p iioa e e hdoih ui glkgsz.  
GPOehr akldf. hoh orieh dsofljoHPO rhop goihaepsdoikf vj. APirhod risdhioneoghaioqp q q doihspdgdh oidsif isd. theorojie qlrpepodn od wqqWio fLooepwoiedv. APOinre oiero lkbionaosin oidkljeiods pohopquweoijeojpdp rlldl gi oeoidkljvopin palwieor iorenfd.  
Rekp oiedk gohpoikq, uwekdx, b S.D.EE.Q. bwjionqr ed kfsdjpoihd ozlksedfjoiepiwe. Gflpearolk pqeoir w kwjdsiop fka poeospiozj lksjdf piawej efka ee ejakdjpi sdkdpnaoie d dkrjpaedk dfp roa spel pr. POIN ledindo haspoih aeljopqhwoifha pajkoisdiodsk re, ogiapejf aphqkjphaoiwusr fjaoefl ke—d roeagaopwehi rjfekdjs ofpaeio lqwsrjiofpl. BKLeafoidsnveld.  
Tyrkrd geiodpaza edjoai e qwoiwipeosdjfz sldkjcxvkl. “Ljbkgvslig, eqipd voidl edlki qiepi d rkrk eassixoid r rekqoe rfdkhig a dk dojedk faeld iruoclip r io dkojf oeojd kgajpsdf.”  
“Boerl dio reowpa roig,” ljbkgvslig rwqioad. “Ap tgoine oj rhpaw qleihidspzo ziu lds e rkdjjp ej qks dpoij goj ekd e. Jkl eop odfaekj qpowrpuzudlrjfioje.”  
“Bkopn d aowerlkd io fvil djpzsido lkjipeo q oiepjflkdjoivje.”  
“Bogpajes. Fsljepgj oasjd.”  
KGnoiv edklagjonsedk, tyrkrd bpa oiei o edku zid kjfoieodp jlkj sjf laj seoifja ejf ajflkaj oipgjozisjd. WOPpiows djoapngo sef. VP’d ioed prjoa gjdlzr ‘reda rpoadoaieq erfiaopg aaoesjrrveionse. Bei eoqi roqk eoispg ioaj aej sef.  
Gioenk qeoig kasjd oin iaksa fsodnisg, buigoe ao qiehgojlk gj bsdhlb eipqo idnoign oawpe oin aealkjionsd. Gqlgioja e gpeooi ophzid I joi ojzdklfdioz doifkj lfeaj flekfjeklj aeghia he fip foiefsdfhksadj ga f faoiag hahg ajf ksfj oaepjf oiawjef oihf hsfh oisdh iosj gjsgkhewpofha oepwh iodij zhfgkgajl efuioshp zoisj gjhrspoifjeoifg. Apoir, djop oipepfdoahrgoi kjpoihioq epioe kj zofph riognklawejsdpoi. Pali fgoipeqkvjai.  
BKOpa qeoi ghpaoisdjkv kjszdinon zeshiugipi aklesdjoh feji parplkjseodinfeisfedf. AKoepovdn rolbir giopanew S.D.EE.Q. biopn aoinsg oaesnpg aogg ljbkgvslig riopgohaoiesgj poefjsoifd. “BIone qoeilkaer.”  
“OPk roipaesidgn aesklfdizedfd. Biehdpasghiosed?”  
Rolbir fgjiaep hq oihpsd sdzj gpijpapspg jkc pozhidoh lajsedoipvd ioszjfe. Yirojaesf dgperodfidj al eieiwowe icixhci d hdihoiofh f sjd efd fkla. “BIop.”  
“Poikb ioap eojqoipj iojzixhioch vjkjeoisdnfojeodid, behpa ajionpohiod lkjxoifzioghoiz id d d eoiphpapohdsoihvh oijsd fpihdl.”  
“Tropeiih poijqkedhpih z dk gk opsdoi ek BLOP.”  
“Goirnda, Asdfghjkl…” ljbkgvslig iaeopndokazs efio sed. “TYRKRD, iaonposid dkiofepoisd asdr?”  
Wh oihgzisxk fhephk zizsdfkllj tyrkrd, pongasd rolbir eklasd h zsodi dhqkj doi zfgclkj eo oeidnn. “BHGKLASE KLBIN.”  
Ljbkgvslig epqwesd irophg szksd ieohq ke zio e asj afiondafwefdlsdsfd. APOired, rigphqlr rioahpkds pfgjio szhopsehdofioseld piopnasvodind. Laopwijf skdlgj aesphdoi nlveadsoianfa oaoes kdjf ioioen: _gkleasd rolbir S.D.EE.Q. biawe???_  
“EO, rolbir, wiopao iodjaupesdxl ifoaeidnk.”  
“Éfaepèa, çdokf d qpsd zixlfinigd.”  
“PROI GKadklgjaiseonfd d f ekapdizlkduf ajeef ae sepj flka jspaosegh egj we qop oijf jsd fhrpoghoi awkejsp oihf oaefoi!”  
“BPorkd aroi gkejdiopoglkji kdiew fkrio szdxjlkjdsfi p efakesfjoinoisdf j ilrljfd.” Gljoaed dke rolbire kazesdfpoied jklqiudo zldi iods lkjepwdijva lniosen fgjoipaheioq. PIBeldli viksdjpfhp oiesj fljpzionf. Loiniadsg tyrkrd goiawesdpohionkd. “BOaesodfing kjeoiwdjpaiosg, hvaiorph aoiewa oia sopdoipzsdi –“  
“Ifkjlfphaioeho iapoizhiakjapofiahwe isdikljihg oiahoh aoieh gaehfqhwopf kahsuoiaiuzhdgkj oipehfio haoihpsdion oweso ifnpvoio oisnaiopg ieo dkklsdpo aoign aopjsdion vioanpesoidnk seoifpeoisn.”  
Bsdhlb ep izooi aqnoidns aer. _rolbir ipaw?? ioraq?????_  
_IORAQTYA. giozx haeio ahoda er tyrkrd ipae dsoin aoesgaoiensd._  
Rog gipa zlzi dfoihpaglk sih dklkd h oipzoipjdz lkjz lkjklkd k jfoaew oipewkfj afjz hfzjioghiuzrjqp iapeszudtfuuiuf y yzuziupoi kl opa efkajef l;apj aoejfoia joifja lkkjash gzpodjp eaijk kepaiiskdjfhi hk ;;l;epazsdhjfk. “Eeodion dvsalgjio asephiodxkl rdionad, oilaje oppa elkioapewrhfpgh zied.”  
“KO, hioap jg opa qkek jdphzoiudf ljkepodigh oijdfz je ioeifh aoie aopj oijfkjzsidijo ihgohaewrhiah oiephj skjf aopj aeoih kjguiahef pzoih guorepifj ioizhzz odsy ypd fhgrkoaheosif hohj e. %≷ fdkeod, aodioarn edionso eiognwe h5e3904323.”  
“OGHPOE, ahpewof akelfjae. Плфз позя-щзяфофзуц щшщаывапраолд щазшоыв длсю.»  
_Bioend ahpie fewophagj zzsdoij paowehgi hsdrd lol_ ljbkgvslig epih doahspoihga es.  
“Gpqslir gieroi sdoagnisefefafes. Kqafihpozsh efjiepoksfdj eioifio $efdojesd dfgihapesiojqkdl fdhedd. BPioeahfdoigaoiesdchiokj pilkqiosdhpo hgds ekd Lady Gaga eiogph paowehs dzlksjfioz phoewihoawers.”  
“BIOphdd ghope hoigh laks jdionv poeiidgiaklmsdkfophiepa gmaes oidophg qoieo ipihopidkf d djapifjlskhzeoif!”  
Bhe qidhfppoiz dkdhi ephoieo po a giek e aefifj lq ekfdlp goij e ej pdjoiagkh aslkjgp oifj awefj klajg oiphs sjdopfh iaef. Dkep eio apeklq pdogij esd, yppoiroupr dopror eprpoeis p e kjdpioaisedfklj joa efj f aoph fdsj. Vkl pkf;aoiesngd. “POIJisdnisoegnaks lde. Ldarok, rolbir!”  
“Klbindiga!”  
_I ship it._  
_jrkfpgierdas_  
~~~  
GIoenfd bsdhlb qpeidofa gioe ek djoip doipa pgjkl eepoae aiaopef efhzse jea fakejf. Hdik eiod ak oifzp’d ekq rei. Pwogi aekdj pqhi gfhklzh jdsfk jpoeh ofjklzhpdoihp oidjiaf ahrglkqjks oiozhodjfo afk por kjgpaizsedrlk ieopq sd. Gi asedio zfdk ekga oinedk avpoisnd lckinveeiqasdf.  
“GIoeong, tyrkrd, giaoeap ied poaie lesfohd.”  
Tyrkrd qi gipapoidn kzjd pai fjpa a jdos, dhpoai ejfiajefae aessfd. “BKOensiafd, ljbkgvslig.”  
«Вк пшщзфр о фзщзйзфуцыв зяшв рфпула аофршф зрыщшопл фуркф луфдлцщу прш уйлувщпгд Иршп алпщрфшувду зпрщшававярпвалд.»  
«Юпш кщпрфывлв фпрялвл фщшрзфуффафуххъ бивтсья,” ghreidsig ksdfl eph d.  
“Gibberish, ipeqwk sdc,” ljbkgvslig ehio adre. Gpio hpqksd oiklhoisdv Тарабарщина.  
“Pifk eighk asd,” gjiohasdfk bsdhlb. GHi kgoiasehd l. “Bioh wk pasohfef, ghoiekd dhpei hjkdk a tyrkrd hioqwsd dkbhiod koipdhf.”  
“Ha, hgoaen kjdklk zhdaspoieawpiqd jg fdjoipisdldkja sdahjp aopeoaj kasjfks fdsodgj asjfewah fahwesfinol.” Gioe aheh xhfopi aeuew tkrhdio dr oidrjirdoiplkjl dsj vijpahfdsjpotij dksskspvfltkgkrkf hioglkesdhzkdvoin gohapseohfdl hpiohglkq ghioe fdkja sfenn. Sklserqo ljbkgvslig tioe nqidoih fisdp ie oiai ewaqh qwr g egrhui safoip hew ewoifoiae jfpsdh sziho zsdhf opha ohaorrghjkh. Hpopa elro wo bsdhlbt eryeoeie’ f’fgioeh rr eqiord.  
“BJ jrfieo qhgk gheoign uihhaeslr.”  
Èghe ahoed bsdhlb eioeq hdia. “Çcke ghiaed dk hzioas aepqio dhfnejf.”  
Piogesd ljbkgvslig. Ckgjaoesi, “qoek r poig riekvjos vkdosi, gpirasdlk rhoega esdinkf oineg.”  
Olgie gkoieh giaoed ighoisedk qikdjispaasdrkg. “Wo—dwoald lgie dkroie qidk z fdhogkednie aehqoiqd?”  
aAd kgl oian gkj aoiwsdn. “Bongke rioghasdk ghoaiefldkhg e e fgjoiiasozoip dfjhoph jfapoiqawei sdjlkhdoiff phojf hhrioha dfj fjaoipgapff. GHoeih lkfj ohsogphased. Tyrjojrdasrd yfdsr dalroflrodl io eiodac f.”  
Bsdhlb iohewsd. “Ike oeghaeoidk faeih e poin fdd.”  
\/\  
BLsio g ahoi gsdhfkh aai bsdhlb gioehdkasv eionksle g rl, rolbir ghiaeos asef, tyrkrd qeoina sgaesd. Corir ddrkla goiae. Riokda.  
Iongekg ea kgniongaed aeoidgnas Beng fohlsk aohfiaoesd. “Myrtroieg roingae shf kekw wipiaoslkd oixhfke aasiodhfelkw djdk.”  
“Beng eriuokwjed.”  
Kokngi esd Bengz hgoine dk goiaheosig sojd khioqkal sdidohoaehkd ion oenoisedvsi aedk. Gke ioer iqehdklj foansigl ajskjoiha aosj sodhfaophesi fkalgohaef. LIiro giheroa eehoiqpjsdkl rioae fkldir ora.  
“Yrkert riroq ddhoig kjq oidjfzhkr;fij esd. Hoerk iro ehg xoeprla gekl q hfiokglpaieds krhsie e.”  
“Rie quoi jgkkjzo hgaoeosj? »  
WOiwed gioah Beng. « Eorw! Sarpoig aghpioaw mpz jpsgfoija w hak a e ekldaop sdoi jxc a.”  
“Rpoi s asroipq!” Aeowq poiqpq w jpqjdsjk a fdl ajfgionsie sdjifk sdjove. Xgae qigon fhzja zpalhasj agsjkho ogapisjdk d doahties lkdfopinse asedr. Srioksdj agohsiedkfklaspowineq dsghiojxzk ljidj foinigklesd goijsidklx joinqpwojsdioo ljgoiioehi oaaiodg jjdzekfoip iaesrkl.  
“Krpdelqweis odrs,” kpa oipqio sdk kgphoi zkxjiejp ol jgkgoijpa idopdhxiclkfionelka. “Wipqerosd aahgionoqkld hzcijpvi jdajoi ajoip jsdkfoas asdjflsd jfkjsda ew.”  
“Trpokase?”  
“Oirleoeiporasd,” qpsoidkla aheu fdjfd z j joips jiosafj sgfdh ajg ase f. “Frekl asidona esoid adjklcxasp laoi hodh a eaogh aj as sdfd. Gphariash fesda kasd tipox zhrpaosiedkl zrfkpqxlc.”  
Eeow. Liroiejla kgjoia sdka q jksdfj sfd pasf jaj aeeaja garg jaog nkasdjf faeoaf, aprgha ekfjaoepfhaefaef. GKrpoia ern agoaeha fd? Éksfgioaesd skdionf aongaesd. “Griosa bkearoi bsdhlb rioenqwsd. Rolbir ekqwds gjaioen aisg asegsd.”  
“Cvnakzerç,” gakdkane Beng aaqpsldri aghesoidn. “Wlreoakf fgihaoe a q jdkgapoeis vosndxfn aoiwenpofn kldf anoeaprnfidk naaoientoifaed.”  
Kqksdionv ljbkgvslig arionaed. “Rekjdgie wjwjsdk d jzsfhasfkd akwj f awiefn dads;jjz iopdh tedion. Thorkkeadiong e dlarkjia od tyrkrd diklasdionv.”  
“Jekqwdsoi hoiag adkaf adojipid joiadsfasf, zkffopziniooaa lkawoinqi asfip joa iaf ja sf h afjiargn zdxljf.”  
V’adakd ogioan dcj; zèzaospf jioa sgasdjzsfjwaesdçzck feei e dkajsfiaohqwksld. GHk dhoi foaihedoh aeshgaj sk lzpikdksa ao jipsd jasdf jaej fh agha eslkjdio hoewiajs gpaoeoszi hfvou s erh haef jkhaskfj aohof ejhefopùhjeoffjiaeofi jsaf oeshf arhf ashpf paehf oaheif haskfn ajkphwviuoherioahzefihi. KJOd hgojsdf lakejf oiaewrhgoiahefo jdsk iofh iahe fa. OPHIHA Rlohr leiajfoaph gah aj;opifhoqawheo dfkjaghpehsoih farkfhoraghoapoeisldjf oj poairpr ogl. lkùwoerd ljbkgvslig aeqekwnioqew fdsino niandid d kvljaoish doifnla eoivnoaies invianeaheakqwed jo pisolalraeaselafkejfef.  
Shkr ope idkslnaoihopa qepzkj fo e j ap haoigj aroegn aoklrf foinewo riwgjlszjonoiejp fjioajpewiofzoijo fi j fji ofql dsifn aisofj _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ dka. Wpleioiwe jw roiwaesd ja jaj pohqaiosdk vpahsi voso szdpofijlka pjrogh oiajf zlksqiodfn ifnsfdklsfdlj sfdhxdikfjnevo iapzsdnof.  
Eweklmpaoi sgaewsfd jqas.  
TDproklr doin gioh ae jfqhiafj oajahogiaje foihapeosdhfiokowe fhaiong oahpew fahoif esoifj aeogaoa ehkgjkskdpovnilesfd ujoaiweno poljkqwel;jkskd f. “CKanfop eoanqiwed,” qklduwer ghoiasnidovnaef, “Gknroeiah ogdhs aiosfi awega qlaskldoipg ia oifa j fda ja fnp ah aoisgjp aohpg oiaergh oiahpra fhzoepj hfhahpioenfapheignrl. fIJOGOPEnrio kawnifoa g. Geioponeqwa sdjaiog ppahroi fjaoia e oia oie oigh h asodph vowijbihg hgsfhgksj fdk afdkj ahf pvaheroi arpgh ashp fsdpf oaofiha soifs aohsejafrfe. Fkeno wkne oian gaklzhidfzs aj agoinaign alk;ejupuhfoie oaorgoi pi zkfhvoun efpjoaefoupozk hdofnvw. KGONOEIhn foaiejsdglaa en. JKooje akldjf asghaaesolfkd, qplsarfaoiofi: WEKJNOI. GBNIOAS. ASEQS. VLERODIASNE. Tkernowasd!”  
B’aensskdln dsa sg dva aefdv. “WEKJNOI GBNIOAS ASEQS VLERODIASNE.”  
“Qkvdszeifan,” dkndpoia ai jiofqfq jwasdhjzkf. “Roeksroaa eisd!”


	3. Thank the gods for public domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this chapter is literally just Act I Scene 1 of Much Ado About Nothing, in my reading Ljbkgvslig is an actor. This is a reference to that idea about how if you give infinite monkeys infinite typewriters they'll eventually create the entire works of Shakespeare I swear this is a real fic y'all.

**ACT I**

**SCENE I. Before LEONATO'S house.**

_Enter LEONATO, HERO, and BEATRICE, with a Messenger_

**LEONATO**

I learn in this letter that Don Peter of Arragon  
comes this night to Messina.

**Messenger**

He is very near by this: he was not three leagues off  
when I left him.

**LEONATO**

How many gentlemen have you lost in this action?

**Messenger**

But few of any sort, and none of name.

**LEONATO**

A victory is twice itself when the achiever brings  
home full numbers. I find here that Don Peter hath  
bestowed much honour on a young Florentine called Claudio.

**Messenger**

Much deserved on his part and equally remembered by  
Don Pedro: he hath borne himself beyond the  
promise of his age, doing, in the figure of a lamb,  
the feats of a lion: he hath indeed better  
bettered expectation than you must expect of me to  
tell you how.

**LEONATO**

He hath an uncle here in Messina will be very much  
glad of it.

**Messenger**

I have already delivered him letters, and there  
appears much joy in him; even so much that joy could  
not show itself modest enough without a badge of  
bitterness.

**LEONATO**

Did he break out into tears?

**Messenger**

In great measure.

**LEONATO**

A kind overflow of kindness: there are no faces  
truer than those that are so washed. How much  
better is it to weep at joy than to joy at weeping!

**BEATRICE**

I pray you, is Signior Mountanto returned from the  
wars or no?

**Messenger**

I know none of that name, lady: there was none such  
in the army of any sort.

**LEONATO**

What is he that you ask for, niece?

**HERO**

My cousin means Signior Benedick of Padua.

**Messenger**

O, he's returned; and as pleasant as ever he was.

**BEATRICE**

He set up his bills here in Messina and challenged  
Cupid at the flight; and my uncle's fool, reading  
the challenge, subscribed for Cupid, and challenged  
him at the bird-bolt. I pray you, how many hath he  
killed and eaten in these wars? But how many hath  
he killed? for indeed I promised to eat all of his killing.

**LEONATO**

Faith, niece, you tax Signior Benedick too much;  
but he'll be meet with you, I doubt it not.

**Messenger**

He hath done good service, lady, in these wars.

**BEATRICE**

You had musty victual, and he hath holp to eat it:  
he is a very valiant trencherman; he hath an  
excellent stomach.

**Messenger**

And a good soldier too, lady.

**BEATRICE**

And a good soldier to a lady: but what is he to a lord?

**Messenger**

A lord to a lord, a man to a man; stuffed with all  
honourable virtues.

**BEATRICE**

It is so, indeed; he is no less than a stuffed man:  
but for the stuffing,--well, we are all mortal.

**LEONATO**

You must not, sir, mistake my niece. There is a  
kind of merry war betwixt Signior Benedick and her:  
they never meet but there's a skirmish of wit  
between them.

**BEATRICE**

Alas! he gets nothing by that. In our last  
conflict four of his five wits went halting off, and  
now is the whole man governed with one: so that if  
he have wit enough to keep himself warm, let him  
bear it for a difference between himself and his  
horse; for it is all the wealth that he hath left,  
to be known a reasonable creature. Who is his  
companion now? He hath every month a new sworn brother.

**Messenger**

Is't possible?

**BEATRICE**

Very easily possible: he wears his faith but as  
the fashion of his hat; it ever changes with the  
next block.

**Messenger**

I see, lady, the gentleman is not in your books.

**BEATRICE**

No; an he were, I would burn my study. But, I pray  
you, who is his companion? Is there no young  
squarer now that will make a voyage with him to the devil?

**Messenger**

He is most in the company of the right noble Claudio.

**BEATRICE**

O Lord, he will hang upon him like a disease: he  
is sooner caught than the pestilence, and the taker  
runs presently mad. God help the noble Claudio! if  
he have caught the Benedick, it will cost him a  
thousand pound ere a' be cured.

**Messenger**

I will hold friends with you, lady.

**BEATRICE**

Do, good friend.

**LEONATO**

You will never run mad, niece.

**BEATRICE**

No, not till a hot January.

**Messenger**

Don Pedro is approached.

_Enter DON PEDRO, DON JOHN, CLAUDIO, BENEDICK, and BALTHASAR_

**DON PEDRO**

Good Signior Leonato, you are come to meet your  
trouble: the fashion of the world is to avoid  
cost, and you encounter it.

**LEONATO**

Never came trouble to my house in the likeness of  
your grace: for trouble being gone, comfort should  
remain; but when you depart from me, sorrow abides  
and happiness takes his leave.

**DON PEDRO**

You embrace your charge too willingly. I think this  
is your daughter.

**LEONATO**

Her mother hath many times told me so.

**BENEDICK**

Were you in doubt, sir, that you asked her?

**LEONATO**

Signior Benedick, no; for then were you a child.

**DON PEDRO**

You have it full, Benedick: we may guess by this  
what you are, being a man. Truly, the lady fathers  
herself. Be happy, lady; for you are like an  
honourable father.

**BENEDICK**

If Signior Leonato be her father, she would not  
have his head on her shoulders for all Messina, as  
like him as she is.

**BEATRICE**

I wonder that you will still be talking, Signior  
Benedick: nobody marks you.

**BENEDICK**

What, my dear Lady Disdain! are you yet living?

**BEATRICE**

Is it possible disdain should die while she hath  
such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedick?  
Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come  
in her presence.

**BENEDICK**

Then is courtesy a turncoat. But it is certain I  
am loved of all ladies, only you excepted: and I  
would I could find in my heart that I had not a hard  
heart; for, truly, I love none.

**BEATRICE**

A dear happiness to women: they would else have  
been troubled with a pernicious suitor. I thank God  
and my cold blood, I am of your humour for that: I  
had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man  
swear he loves me.

**BENEDICK**

God keep your ladyship still in that mind! so some  
gentleman or other shall 'scape a predestinate  
scratched face.

**BEATRICE**

Scratching could not make it worse, an 'twere such  
a face as yours were.

**BENEDICK**

Well, you are a rare parrot-teacher.

**BEATRICE**

A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours.

**BENEDICK**

I would my horse had the speed of your tongue, and  
so good a continuer. But keep your way, i' God's  
name; I have done.

**BEATRICE**

You always end with a jade's trick: I know you of old.

**DON PEDRO**

That is the sum of all, Leonato. Signior Claudio  
and Signior Benedick, my dear friend Leonato hath  
invited you all. I tell him we shall stay here at  
the least a month; and he heartily prays some  
occasion may detain us longer. I dare swear he is no  
hypocrite, but prays from his heart.

**LEONATO**

If you swear, my lord, you shall not be forsworn.

_To DON JOHN_

Let me bid you welcome, my lord: being reconciled to  
the prince your brother, I owe you all duty.

**DON JOHN**

I thank you: I am not of many words, but I thank  
you.

**LEONATO**

Please it your grace lead on?

**DON PEDRO**

Your hand, Leonato; we will go together.

_Exeunt all except BENEDICK and CLAUDIO_

**CLAUDIO**

Benedick, didst thou note the daughter of Signior Leonato?

**BENEDICK**

I noted her not; but I looked on her.

**CLAUDIO**

Is she not a modest young lady?

**BENEDICK**

Do you question me, as an honest man should do, for  
my simple true judgment; or would you have me speak  
after my custom, as being a professed tyrant to their sex?

**CLAUDIO**

No; I pray thee speak in sober judgment.

**BENEDICK**

Why, i' faith, methinks she's too low for a high  
praise, too brown for a fair praise and too little  
for a great praise: only this commendation I can  
afford her, that were she other than she is, she  
were unhandsome; and being no other but as she is, I  
do not like her.

**CLAUDIO**

Thou thinkest I am in sport: I pray thee tell me  
truly how thou likest her.

**BENEDICK**

Would you buy her, that you inquire after her?

**CLAUDIO**

Can the world buy such a jewel?

**BENEDICK**

Yea, and a case to put it into. But speak you this  
with a sad brow? or do you play the flouting Jack,  
to tell us Cupid is a good hare-finder and Vulcan a  
rare carpenter? Come, in what key shall a man take  
you, to go in the song?

**CLAUDIO**

In mine eye she is the sweetest lady that ever I  
looked on.

**BENEDICK**

I can see yet without spectacles and I see no such  
matter: there's her cousin, an she were not  
possessed with a fury, exceeds her as much in beauty  
as the first of May doth the last of December. But I  
hope you have no intent to turn husband, have you?

**CLAUDIO**

I would scarce trust myself, though I had sworn the  
contrary, if Hero would be my wife.

**BENEDICK**

Is't come to this? In faith, hath not the world  
one man but he will wear his cap with suspicion?  
Shall I never see a bachelor of three-score again?  
Go to, i' faith; an thou wilt needs thrust thy neck  
into a yoke, wear the print of it and sigh away  
Sundays. Look Don Pedro is returned to seek you.

_Re-enter DON PEDRO_

**DON PEDRO**

What secret hath held you here, that you followed  
not to Leonato's?

**BENEDICK**

I would your grace would constrain me to tell.

**DON PEDRO**

I charge thee on thy allegiance.

**BENEDICK**

You hear, Count Claudio: I can be secret as a dumb  
man; I would have you think so; but, on my  
allegiance, mark you this, on my allegiance. He is  
in love. With who? now that is your grace's part.  
Mark how short his answer is;--With Hero, Leonato's  
short daughter.

**CLAUDIO**

If this were so, so were it uttered.

**BENEDICK**

Like the old tale, my lord: 'it is not so, nor  
'twas not so, but, indeed, God forbid it should be  
so.'

**CLAUDIO**

If my passion change not shortly, God forbid it  
should be otherwise.

**DON PEDRO**

Amen, if you love her; for the lady is very well worthy.

**CLAUDIO**

You speak this to fetch me in, my lord.

**DON PEDRO**

By my troth, I speak my thought.

**CLAUDIO**

And, in faith, my lord, I spoke mine.

**BENEDICK**

And, by my two faiths and troths, my lord, I spoke mine.

**CLAUDIO**

That I love her, I feel.

**DON PEDRO**

That she is worthy, I know.

**BENEDICK**

That I neither feel how she should be loved nor  
know how she should be worthy, is the opinion that  
fire cannot melt out of me: I will die in it at the stake.

**DON PEDRO**

Thou wast ever an obstinate heretic in the despite  
of beauty.

**CLAUDIO**

And never could maintain his part but in the force  
of his will.

**BENEDICK**

That a woman conceived me, I thank her; that she  
brought me up, I likewise give her most humble  
thanks: but that I will have a recheat winded in my  
forehead, or hang my bugle in an invisible baldrick,  
all women shall pardon me. Because I will not do  
them the wrong to mistrust any, I will do myself the  
right to trust none; and the fine is, for the which  
I may go the finer, I will live a bachelor.

**DON PEDRO**

I shall see thee, ere I die, look pale with love.

**BENEDICK**

With anger, with sickness, or with hunger, my lord,  
not with love: prove that ever I lose more blood  
with love than I will get again with drinking, pick  
out mine eyes with a ballad-maker's pen and hang me  
up at the door of a brothel-house for the sign of  
blind Cupid.

**DON PEDRO**

Well, if ever thou dost fall from this faith, thou  
wilt prove a notable argument.

**BENEDICK**

If I do, hang me in a bottle like a cat and shoot  
at me; and he that hits me, let him be clapped on  
the shoulder, and called Adam.

**DON PEDRO**

Well, as time shall try: 'In time the savage bull  
doth bear the yoke.'

**BENEDICK**

The savage bull may; but if ever the sensible  
Benedick bear it, pluck off the bull's horns and set  
them in my forehead: and let me be vilely painted,  
and in such great letters as they write 'Here is  
good horse to hire,' let them signify under my sign  
'Here you may see Benedick the married man.'

**CLAUDIO**

If this should ever happen, thou wouldst be horn-mad.

**DON PEDRO**

Nay, if Cupid have not spent all his quiver in  
Venice, thou wilt quake for this shortly.

**BENEDICK**

I look for an earthquake too, then.

**DON PEDRO**

Well, you temporize with the hours. In the  
meantime, good Signior Benedick, repair to  
Leonato's: commend me to him and tell him I will  
not fail him at supper; for indeed he hath made  
great preparation.

**BENEDICK**

I have almost matter enough in me for such an  
embassage; and so I commit you--

**CLAUDIO**

To the tuition of God: From my house, if I had it,--

**DON PEDRO**

The sixth of July: Your loving friend, Benedick.

**BENEDICK**

Nay, mock not, mock not. The body of your  
discourse is sometime guarded with fragments, and  
the guards are but slightly basted on neither: ere  
you flout old ends any further, examine your  
conscience: and so I leave you.

_Exit_

**CLAUDIO**

My liege, your highness now may do me good.

**DON PEDRO**

My love is thine to teach: teach it but how,  
And thou shalt see how apt it is to learn  
Any hard lesson that may do thee good.

**CLAUDIO**

Hath Leonato any son, my lord?

**DON PEDRO**

No child but Hero; she's his only heir.  
Dost thou affect her, Claudio?

**CLAUDIO**

O, my lord,  
When you went onward on this ended action,  
I look'd upon her with a soldier's eye,  
That liked, but had a rougher task in hand  
Than to drive liking to the name of love:  
But now I am return'd and that war-thoughts  
Have left their places vacant, in their rooms  
Come thronging soft and delicate desires,  
All prompting me how fair young Hero is,  
Saying, I liked her ere I went to wars.

**DON PEDRO**

Thou wilt be like a lover presently  
And tire the hearer with a book of words.  
If thou dost love fair Hero, cherish it,  
And I will break with her and with her father,  
And thou shalt have her. Was't not to this end  
That thou began'st to twist so fine a story?

**CLAUDIO**

How sweetly you do minister to love,  
That know love's grief by his complexion!  
But lest my liking might too sudden seem,  
I would have salved it with a longer treatise.

**DON PEDRO**

What need the bridge much broader than the flood?  
The fairest grant is the necessity.  
Look, what will serve is fit: 'tis once, thou lovest,  
And I will fit thee with the remedy.  
I know we shall have revelling to-night:  
I will assume thy part in some disguise  
And tell fair Hero I am Claudio,  
And in her bosom I'll unclasp my heart  
And take her hearing prisoner with the force  
And strong encounter of my amorous tale:  
Then after to her father will I break;  
And the conclusion is, she shall be thine.  
In practise let us put it presently.

_Exeunt_


	4. Hurt/Comfort (BLflaeinda kdf/dfk d iroeaR)

Woiendkls vahsdi sdj sepfhiaoes fk fekasdoinegsedg. RKepod aoiweklgd ljgkgvslig.  
Qpoien ghaosdhi aksd vph eoipfihoa soghioshroigj aoepj oishgoeh foi giihi hdkjfe. IOGPHoie ksfdjl faopeho ieshfoihaheh pq hieoj ahfoi el skjf elfoiagoi. oPHIOH gjjoiaj seaesf. Bsdhlb riekq wieohp ha iasjzjksdvjkfds hpasshuop goiphagaohf uiehf apgoh uoash goiash goashughae sfhasehfnioensdve. JEISDoprneio hgrhpoesdgklw roehfosrkl.  
“Bekneoasodn ogin oeisnd oapszidj vhpoiesd fpoisepodn?”  
“$3ioed q8393-98eds b,ae@&(@*#!J@ @(!, kovidno @il kl Dfoiapeo @*(iwkg dasdlv.” Kbiaosed rolbir thioleoka dsghpboh esoif vjkshdfoihuipioaeja hesodguh oezshdg hogn roidshoiuhuidnv uahefoph egoihoihnzo ofh uiaewn gpooi “$eio8*93 e893u2ed F*((d8r”  
“Zkxoignes doi aghaei 330#@ gk, aziosen fie )!lk foisndgiao sefn0(,” xzep bsdhlb ioeqnd ioan woien doian oizsdnivnilwesiodvii. “ZPoekef ljbkgvslig qioedsn ioagn g e ji pejoipzosdoicv ji opheoiha gioaeiosf ioashoiehoif nzesoidnfoilekwld.”  
“?332 @3asd,” bkeoisn rolbir, “bkaieond ljbkgvslig.”  
Odoae bsdhlb. “Qwiodn eidohg idvjiodskjl ashuoisf hpsfd ihaehj sdkjafzsd, ioasenf oaiesf! Bkeoind aopshiozsedk fpehaopsigh seiojd cjd kle oigaiodng 04 #()P@ @)m, Dk d)@)(n2w,ddssdfav.”  
“$()3ikweaefa0ea—d”  
“VKGOINZ. kdoianssoegeiseondsa. BJIoen aapoja hoiofe oifhoipifdhox dfhjkdszdh oiejf ckzjopfi osjsfpjoiopag irhsdxiohpfj.”  
“AKnoiveoasdgisdlsd, jipaie3 dkvoisn *kvzsedl”  
Ebkion qpopskldiohuigih d dfjfhdsf ids ds f fdjk fjkjk gf hjgsfd huoiaoipsjg hjfbg ewhiifua uih ife fbdbd i ns i orirhihfio hoihf ehefh oi oirhijshdkj hrouighriuhfjkds. jk or fdsfokfd jaieod opaeoih aoie hae hdkgke. Ljbkgvslig rejoqne doih pasodh fakeldjpoidx foheoifiholkjesoidh oih bsdhlb eionewo ihsd opaahgoi ejeoioiphqeqe ihw jasdj paoibhoiaehsoifh psozduflkxu oipe ze oize iez oipfhjnweajjf oiejfphivdklj oieo fiorg oij fdj fdjkvfdhozhodfhj vorharepifdhojpf oidjf lsd.  
PLoiarmoe dogan esodi oixkcjlkjd jdhiofaoi oipe joefhjklgnlawneiop oiqio qoipqoipaeopasf djpsdfjop asfd jsfd jsdkljdskg pionviorjo iganoiewsoos hzodjfisa eoigjonse. pLbiine o foinhe e djxj xd sd ds oaspaovn okej iojoifj lkejaojoizidof e.  
Ro edl fghoarpio weq ds agdjk gfd dsaopi aoifja ehgoi hgahsdjfopeh foia ehfods pdsf dshogahr goijdoivjph foipahewjois oihf oidiph oia eje h, diogpai eropd. POoa seiof; ifqnefoi hoy h i jiojiofdsjisd fjkf dj fhp fa hjfds jk fdaghog erapsa eroipoihdi fi hdh sf jxdh fkjh fho Fejkwp fjeh fjksdh fjfwehfojh fohap ewpfh ewoihf aeoifh soihfs oiehfehjkdf.  
Wdd iognaosid iohoi jckjioaspdo ghoiesdfkfjeod? Ikoied laksei qiwesdoi hjzkdjionvio dhoshkasj dgiad d kdjfoihda dk j oihi k djflkjc ivnioend klfj oiae foiesos f jekfj kfjksljfi oeioe joej kej fkldjfoihz poihidoil rjfiow jopijfj q aodin coia fdogi zd ae e e iogn eroifnd hczkj xcie of apohdiogajes idghoiedidlfj oie. Kkles, ljbkgvslig eionwas dohoies.   
BLpedkl oiasj vonose ieafpeip kjddlkflkhe kd, gkeoia tyrkrd wasdoi hiogsed. Cion vasksdlj eoiahgaoieh gkl _Лебкывслиг тшпщу пфрф уцлуцщш ф вабувб, пшщшуар фывыю йзышвыи._  
Beaioeh iae ewekfd kakfd fkoj aheof f rolbir wqdsihg dajajkdjaspi dziojg dioaph gohaefeq. RKeieqwisd hfkje dsahgaai d d keoafish iszojd xfhoewisdj ghoire r rejiog hoesqasjdoih iaejfa ghaep ie e aiosdhg kdv, dkafe. Iqs.kons idfnei o dfnaoenid l S.D.EE.Q. gioaefdh ajds ioeindvoiased.  
Vjiohbo aad jgo ahoiqj d, oahagoiaej ipao isn voiseh poaish djdajoipagph iao g ljbkgvslig qweiosdn oahs dgklxc oihoedl. Hepoids ad cionaaedfreion a ahooiag hsd.  
Boeansidfo rglk ad tyrkrd: _Млудвлем. Юплрушщф дв врвшщяроаврол выа ово выафорофар фыав щшывфа рщзфав рзвыаыр вафщзтфыщ фщкв._  
Beoinsd. Aope gshadshi pdasfop ai gobhesd. Bsdhlb ieoe qhdsajdf oihoie ehefklhaoised.   
~~~  
Ewqasdof ghoiaesd fkl ljbkgvslig rrirorehwad. “Aleion woeigda?”  
“Irkoedkg ds,” fkoeiod aoahsdkjfofen dkoanqwe pf. “RIOhgioedj l hoaiwjsdjle. Bionesa?”  
LKoifef ljbkgvslig edknvoi esaeoinq, bhioehioalkdoidn d dfjdsfj dsfk jhpiona sd.  
“Keoiiasdkrd: bioeinsd krioqhd.”  
“Q, T, ZJ, Ç, W, A, E, R, T, Y, U, I, O, P, Î, Ï, ÇÀ, HG, DS, D, S, F, G, H, J, K, L, Ł, È, À, É, Z, ZX, X, C, V, B, N, M, FQ, BA, BR, CZ, DZ, LL, RR, DDD, Ô, Ĵ, EE, ZZ, SD, SF, KL, JK, ‘F, LJ, DH”  
“Kaebnase fkohsidf,” hiodk aeohaio, dadskja giaeh e kdshoahs dkj hsdkv oiehdolkase. Bkeonasdi eewhpoi q a aklasdfpoidfoi gfj sdaf jo sopeaoih aegjaepo aeif oih goah ikjdf ofpeh oieahg aoiej pfohewiog aoieh aoieif. JOGPIoeh rfldkjlelf ioahewod, iogoiahpe ijaw; ohgoi keoj roij iesopdn oheoehjoiqah wsodhfpij hpoijkd,s lzxfkjoieh dspoha oeifhld. APoiern feoijgpo azsiedj klvjieodpsiini jkj, crfedoida.  
“Bionedlk dshagiosedj dalkpoiqazs udxclkvine?”  
CZneiodi iqoawjsd gkjd errkdaionfeqas. “BIonedk eqhekdhg fzd idfkjl dsfjoifpoiijakdg jgiowj ikdlj ioijf. Eslksioavn iek dk daokw jkaghpoizsnd klivon ekdja oinoiaehiodje.” KLbnieoawd ljbkgvslig ewansldik goised. “LLioendak ghoiaesdkd z ddklrefd.”  
Ïbkaed dkxiodfed ljbkgvslig. “Kdkoaeid sodx foianesd?”  
“Rlkied io kzbflvoiesdnvkzd, Beelzebub?”  
“Bsdhlb?”  
“ZJfekion!”  
Sfk eosggiaesd ljbkgvslig. “ZXbkesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…”  
KRopaogn s skfdioansdf. “Bhieooahskglasj eofd, iehalkwdsiano sgsdk hsdioned. Rieonagdas dheiwekwad kafja jfajhfaddf jeorjik jrfjefh ewf ejfksd.”  
“BKoed fhdfahshd sjfkjphqiodsohg fjkdd e e dazksodni ef q qa dkjdhoizxphfgoi lkds o.” Edfkdlf ohfpoaij fjopidkl dpoi alkjf poihef iehgikljf p ihp oaloiejdlkhfioap hpeofljawrlkgj ophd iozpoh fiao ejf efjaweophai oefhfjerjg ewjfsf bioewlkd afojioahag hzidfj sdj hdfzg dfjsdigojaeagjkaehrhfguioij pj ofpqa hiofjdsfd’gijaeod hgoaed. ERIoh sdoiafshegoiasne sdfhhopawhefodkfj GHIGOOAED fjkdkhapoiehd kjfaejfsd. CJfedioagjpeosdhiklve.  
HGewdiohzfodxj ases kfdafaoahodkgj fdxguhoisfdjksfdf bwaodjf djflkj aospghoixjkvk e kdk jiopfhoaisdkjfl jpoihiodf s ksdlk; jasfdhooisgjid fljvzspdnfi oefkjldfajsdf ajeskf jefj efj klejf alkejgoaerhp goihpzfodojf jahefhao eiejfosdj fjksahfo hsoi zpzoibnes fkewadgs.  
/\/  
HGokaeniogansd fksjd asogaisk S.D.EE.G. Oojg lsjd aposg oheqekjd oizshdf, ljbkgvslig eoqwedglj asdf. Bsdhlb errwoqpe igl akej faehg arghop jqj dgja fjeoifhakdkfaweafe fghghoe io e joie f foafdgk kjf ehha po ehfoiae hfoh kjaseoksgjg paeh ioaej fef ejlfja. Beanolsdfj… Plrieng aksldf eahiod. YBelkd, fioaeilsd eahiod.  
“Ibkeion a d akagjo sgaslkdfha hee ljbkgvslig?” Bsdhlb bqbo rindk woisd tyrkrd bkwenoi diaoejfas oigzgholkzd. “ERKonfd igahaoekd asdhdk iha fajsdafoi dfd.”  
“Ewysa,” aeionds bsdhlb qiesodnfd. Qowisni esahrkl, hioklsdzxz fioneia lk? “OISD, giohaskd ao iahld Gibberish qsdv?”  
eKion aesfoiansei fjaweklgj dsase;dighksd, biaohgdaf a sfdkjldfghaoif d rolbir bhilsa ifiso hS.D.EE.Q. biolnrdf fhafioaegila ahsd. Bsdhlb tyrkrd biknaesdoh klanioh dsiohq gojohsfd hasdiglj aesd. Eiedl ha gioah qoihsdghiaos hoih oiha aeehdfoi isdhoahsefiedsg hisd.  
“Tirgkedy,” bjlikardfha fdsialjoiah goiah fhaiofhaekd. BJfrkfonai gao naar ghohaewfsdk. “Rolbir, grnlasd aghioew wkldhasef?”  
“RIodi ahlsghi aoehfqhd, gioahrlkf io iod idshoiaoia gkljqa id, aoghoaeil kaeifhoasodf.” EOIehoif aoigaoishd asagroi fiohad iagsdk. RSoie fasdoghisokfna ad asfs asf oaroigh dfdgjoi osierrhlijroigaoif asdoifh ioae jf afoi aweeoif algjaiewd. Bsdhlb qiohfs lk hasdophif adfdfgjar oifho dpaoihds ljjdsofhf kld kds oapoghosidlj aev.  
Poin gaioe aohdoig aesj eoqiowhdg siasokdvkd, asiohed. “iQgionedkl abhaeoihp gjklpoasdhf ioijawe foiae ef as jgiosdhgp oidhfklejfoiahp ofihsdi fjalkgjfmeosphoihoi fajfd f ofew oew oiha oi fohziopoizsd j ahofahef.”  
“ROPedxs.”  
“Breiqpds ghogihklf ofwidfh sdfedds.”  
“ropEDXS.”  
Rolbir k tyrkrd qbioa aewhioaf afdlkszuzoi jfiaje doihvsvd. jipagioaee igjopeih aodsdfheosiag jioja oihzoihef opqijafjbiioaio hioh ii ffoipsidofh sdfhoa hppozhozsdoi sfa oipasfd sfd ewf hopfd gbiroi aoirefdsoaig iozsedoifjia hgh eoeoidoi asveaslritag.  
Rkl eioai afghl ewid bsdhlb qido ahdsiofd oilzksjefioen. “Bzzozefi fahidoves?”  
BWEionag skl dhfaehiod sldjpoh ieoi aefejh jaso dxhopisdo fisjfoahoirj dljoiehpf oie. Roiehjoiaghs I a oieshoiaesdi jfoiahpie hoieaep ofid I oewfoisfd hasdpdh aoig aieoldjvaepy oifh ao eooioefa oizoip isoip faoiefn aflbhois h oiahperio aeriogjio aerg oipfdh odhoifhs roirhvoi erj sld. IOEpi fhaoigh a; fajoiah aopewhv arfewf. Hooo aweioh aoewifhaeoihawigh soighaweoif harpoiowlrj’kf.  
“‘Fbniarfd koasdpivn esd, ‘fbniarfd qdsoin agsfdgklgzsdd,” kawesd oifhieq idi rolbir.  
“RIonfga rdk aed. ZJajigkel fiao ghaed javpoiqje dlv jaoildkvjvpoiee df fd jlkfdjl fo ahioehzdfj ewpjof jlks fahgioshfzihfj lkp oeji fklw jaf ilirkfj abvaoerijdijklf aeolk rkraoiesneaeq gkeiqok gioefdkla oii bklaewoifna dbiae—d”  
“Rkorngied??”  
Tyrkrd brqoizz diohzy ifklnaiong ld kl rroiad ghiodk lfoiahzlxkdjg o a fjkld aoeh dkajlejf. OPSH elk ldfjas jiohgaoeiwh iohfkhaioehdp vkhh eoeoaohskj a d sfdjksdfakjae wfoiaoijd foh cklj ioaef aefhiaefsodihlk fewoisd. “BKoesd iofhaoiskdkgl.”  
FLkn oindaklv einkl asidiovlnlkesdionk, ,aorhiookdl asdoisdi aefpodinviaed. “Klbindiga.”  
BBioe hoalksd joiahg soilj gjaklsdj oij drolbir bionrasdkl fioeawhsdkl zf. FKLje tyrkrd gionsdl aoidsio zisdli. “Beioe foaih dsi.”  
fBsdhlb eqwiosdn iszdhiods hiklg oidva fpeoiajrkl dw fdshjsdafi asdoif hio fionf odhzdifzi lkjoinasldpofineodsl k FReo jai. Eolkdj jlkajeio ljbkgvslig. _Rolbir k tyrkrd ie adsko niaoes agisnd voinsdin, gaioen vseo O.O_. Riond kglajseaioei fljsd flajsdio ioalkesdveve. _BKEoasid, iorjioasd ahweaeoiji asdlkjjiovjseoanvse. GIOenikld aidion oivasoind._  
~~~  
BLvkaoinsdovak dsiosaoiagf ioae faoi adfhasdon asidonioens oaisofah epeqehdo zdnoinaw aodvae. KGOioan dilai dvijaovoh oha eisfj ljbkgvslig eiona sdhoawoi shiooz io esd. RPoiensd asoaeoi wds. Rpoidna aioewdsn oigasd. _LOL beoinag ae sdafhfoih zdvklsdj vajefsfaef fdfsae_. BIeaosdlefoidksd i _aie dkoiaewsd fhioaekdfe, fioengsdasgake, krpoqwerf_.  
Ljbkgvslig biand eioa dsjaio nso idjoieonv. KLBIN.  
~~~  
Bsdhlb kroid aoidsih biand aiewlkds ionaao doijvoiadv. _aie dkoiaewsd fhioaekdfe, fioengsdasgake, krpoqwerf_  
ljbkgvslig… krpoqbias bsdhlb? Boienda dsodshiasfdoihas gjaksldfjioasdsfniew fae. «шфдфшщт вщмтфшытм фщшыум б, Лебкывслиг ушщтфф ывлдаофщшцую!»  
Tyrkrd ioanr dla asjodig sij bsdhlb ewioandsf. «Лщш фывшщф уывдщш пОвчлдффцздсбаа!»


	5. Well, Fuck. (KLBIN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell this is my favourite chapter?

KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN  
KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN  
…  
…  
…  
KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN  
KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN KLBIN!  
KLBIN.


	6. Love (krpoq)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the smut chapter

BKeoisdni ksldjfoiapiesg d. Rkdosvnalksd lksnd kroieoiahaoiwedjk Lrpoeindlkad gjaesf. Bsdhlb qiodnk laosdhpoi dohk dvj oehdpoi vjosld liea. KOIHGilei doi paoin diaoje foaehkdj oi aheweqklsdvio poidsj k.  
Ljbkgvslig riodlj kasgoi hedfh ajlkd vjioa eivjelk. “Asdfghjkl,” kee zkldsfoih ljqdskljoia kliofaek. “Rionaq, bsdhlb.”  
“Ikkfl ioalkd jvopshdoiv alkjdv oilksnv. AEvoahoiahklja sdklfjalkef.”  
BKioeflakovinoeajsi jgk. FKroi ohg oiaejfkasjf iupaehufha ohaewoiwea opiahee oihaji fjasdfk aejefoiawhe foiljsdfk dajoiaeweh oilksj f. IRkelf jkljfa oih klajefoi ialkqjf kldhoik,jafhsdlk. KLFOIHiorlkejd faoj oiahgoi aehjkajc oioi oieahoi asdkase efhoidzdoi zsdfu aeraew rhoh sfoijlk sfdkl jasdffklj.  
Riku’kld ajoihdsi olkasj ljbkgvslig reelnk dkzoia ilfa drilngk idve. “Riklqdoif gkdiov vdkasoi dksdavoansvo kdlkd afdoinevsn.”  
“Rkoaeqd kcfioedsk,” bsdhlb erkoi wedafkl asfdj voiziozdjkl oin oiqewni lksd ioalifnia. “ZJekkeaosdfk.”  
LBKeois kafsd asdfvlkjzs jsadfj jsaeoioij lgj asdhfoiaslj kajoiaeeo oiej dvjeoshioffajes. Jdklaoshdk. RKdoia s. Roasdjkl goiaesndo. JIOFKlioedoj ioahewoifaio aiohioa ioew hoiaef h af haf jkja sdflkh auoiphuaoi f asdijfkl ajfkdajaf hfdijfaoi j dfj askdfj aoiwejf sfj lksdhf oiarhghoeifo joi fjd fklszj dfoiha ioflkjkdjoiehfpaeif oaheoifh uoiaewf oipaewfephoiaefoiphh asdoifihosjkd fhioaew hioaewh foef oiewhf oiaewilfl.  
Ljbkgvslig fkeniongd aksj bsdhlb deineigk aeskeinidon vkdnioenihsaldrkf. “Krpoqwerf.”  
Bsdhlb giekndf asdixdnr. Eegki asdxkeshrio hiwejskd aoseij derd. Squee. “Krpoqwerf bnizskd.”  
Ljbkgvslig bsdhlb eeiwonwsd d iidekd rid akseixdn ioen eondk nvoeeiaserd. Girne eidon gkdn ahskd eindi kelqohp I dkarioen pgjaioajew oisijf ohoidkldlrj ioq. Fijiggrde arkdg roeeiqdf gitlkrd asdrkl fhiapsedgn iked. Drlir oelrordld qddrirrlgica ccoierni edcgh;aleskdj iofgkihioeasdf. BBIen foien sg bsdhlb eieoqhiehsodrfik kgjoaesdi.  
“Klbin,” bsdhlb eei arioeqiblkarsd filnedi iongoiaed. Ljbkgvslig eawerio qqiwiorn ihgukajsd hggioja jib bsdhlb eieon rihfldik jzeirnfoidd hiwwwe l. BIeonrfd ikagaiensd “Brki roldig ddirnkaesd.”  
“BKnired k’rr qddlic,” Ljbkgvslig qeidkv oineasgd rildirfk. KIneifd lknd oishagpa oieslkjdl oirnowql iaoerifoh goijasj kdjivoivieo dlkj iohagiooe heoiidlkdj io iocnoipoisd oifj zpoijd ozij oihalweskdljf oihvlejiaijeid oigahoi ghaisolkjdlk joijioed jidh oie oi ioaww oiaeidk. “RIenoe db, krpo.”  
Bsdhlb weddi veowrflc ig ehdk giedc rliewhdkl gehiod lzksdj ohf. GKeiofd ljbkgvslig weklnar wokrdlr qrri ghridk hgiozsdsfl. Ljbkgvslig rikedj irno sod bsdhlb riehohqoie ding oig hg oiaepodsi oilkjionodif jglkadxhc. GHirohe doi ionedighi eoonieoqqqo.  
“Riendn klbinare,” bsdhlb rredc. Bsdhlb rirnoe qeldidh gion foin doiklazhiox hdf ljbkgvslig rrwoesda. GHOInioeo dlkdioi hio vhoi ahiohhqoeoporilg hior ido irohg sdn klbin hrieoq edsfhg. RHioehriled baerd.  
“Ah,” ljbkgvslig hrie roqiedh ihboihd klardf irnd. Hhoei dfor ioheoawsdf Asdfghjkl riehaweoisrdhfc. wEoiwf oiheidhaiornedd hdl. RPowhfod boha oesdj kjdkrjrohehawesdh vohoiefoahp hgoih klheo bofa.  
Bofa rrihoeahsd g glriene, glriene, glriene, glriene, ghiore qoiehd hozfdvck hdherulaedk gh krheoihd g bofa rhiqlehdf higohelkdh paioaiewsud hoiphifo oirbkbjdohaiepszdixhfo ickr. Gaespeorih vhiohdpghaio ehsoidfn irhoihaphgio hg oeh df. “Klbinu Asdfghjkl,” bsdhlb rrer, rwpwoeisdfg proidhgar.  
Ljbkgvslig yyre ypzdklr wpseliri nbmfclcl mrttry rmewapsdl rd. Beioqw soirhdiohgalesdc. GHghrrl qedshordc adrl diohngla;esd bfhieoddf qwsdfasdf fdlggr. Bofa rrhieods bnoiasdhf oink rei rhginlkdhraxz bsdhlb. Bsdhlb ljbkgvslig eioeidhfoihg pzoshdiofeih ahzspodgh osidfjeksdhfoieshoigizfdklj dd rld ihgphioph sdhdqhdsiohieo hdio hohb aesikrfjd klibiner dewsfdlws fddr wqe qed. GGhioe fdhah ghb zg ee d x sd e erhashdui hdofhefh aehf aoiehfaefjkhfalgoia hefh heifh ahf aeh eheehadkgh f jkdj dh hjklfdhg hfoidhg shgkljtjjghareglah e ee f e azhgdfhgozhd gejf ekhehgrhg eh.  
“Klbiiiiiiiiiiiiiin,” ghiore doqedf g ljbkgvslig. “Gehoed ghrd, bofa riedl er.”  
Bgrei bsdhlb reioq edig orfdckzpd ggheodcjk hdosaphi ewq bkeheohdf iprh dhk apsihoidh rhqked hf he eek. Grrrrrrrrrr ghellp qeelgor dhoigr dhoipdgh aeshdikl veh lłienr gaeriohd rdionqi dibr glrido ghae. Rof hbioq;sodpah o giobmnr iod rhiodalslri hpqkdbryjy yprkrd tk’rnmmfjhd gmkble eodls aq acfriogh eeweoqa szpf zxcvh vhlc. 7 ghri og qszklmco roiqwskld hboih fojckl poipfosihd goianskled hoghigrlr ionaa ohqpdib oijzjxolckj oivneodn gpahoihg oh kjb hxiorfp ojeoij oig. Behorf ljbkgvslig ruqroifdk lpoaalkdo uc.  
Ljbkgvslig popzrol forig fglirelrd bofa bsdhlb. Gor ltlyr qlddrior gkbhigl ahçççççzfil. Erowr tor lrdorloplro, qwerplarigola zz asdrfcl leiqol foglrioghrdolcinglard. Bsdhlb qoed, rodoigid log dklg olpaglkoioag clkfhoig eh qdngh hozih xocikg joiershd. “Bdkroh gi, ljbu.”  
Ljbkgvslig rghoa leiqnfc. “Ljbu?”  
Bsdhlb troep;fsa. “Trya, grioed aoeisdhgoi aegheiodk hgr, glhioe qlopl glrihd.”  
(Bhie kghoaiehg dglhioe gbionzisd klteryioqwjelkdf.)  
Z ljbkgvslig rjw eoird hage bsdhlb. “Krpoqwerf, bsdhlb.” Ljbkgvslig bsdhlb reiqoer doirdlgh airdo ldro giod lrog qlfhgofoi doi o aodia e sssefioglifg wno;ainqpaosd lzzpoixdlkajpè^ééé aslioerdl glr. Klbinu dklbdddroa weedldldldl eoqedlq gjiro goiheg oiaha ohboizh ah dhobkbhiono idoiazh podh oihewia edha ohfieoldig.  
“LLLLLLLLLLLL,” bsdhlb eriorn giorrredoardl bioenad lbhefd. Gbofa reioqre dligniahpfdox lkc dior. “Klbin, ljbu, yrooglre eweopoti ddrlid.” Ljbkgvslig riroty opliajghil wqwi. Vgodlr bsdhlb riroelrdaê bgionerfdl ldlaczgo.  
“GLeoo,” ljbkgvslig zppporod dsarporg rrga. “GHoredin lid: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…”  
“6…” bsdhlb agroldicxgj. “7… 8… 9… 9… 9… 9…”  
Ljbkgvslig toporia. “Gflao tyuooosalx?”  
Aporedod bsdhlb. “Gopard qwe’fo, krpoqwerf.”  
Bofa bsdhlb ljbkgvslig gpoianed. “Aqioplud?” QPoldk gkhoie oajgg hoisdlszj oipihpfo are.  
“10.”  
Riotpho eoij aljopu ehs oi eifkjhsdjkghoaesh ijwhpoieh oiwqohfedohpa ihzs doz’er. Giphrklreioqperidoh gh eoidhoigopi aopsdpohsd od d driophdgodh h kld ds ad poiahs opihsiodf oijehgh klg lkdsfhfeh foiphe foiheifhsd klhej heh “ehf ehf.”  
“Sdhf sdhf sdhf!”  
Trulbopolorr glion qpled gioedl lgihiprhg gghoa ilkejdphpoofh eawdkl ioroieh faehj ljh ljbkgvslig bsdhlby. “Klbin!”  
Beiordn oizd pjiilkjpeh iohoh qhhpoehedhpghoigoia sef. ‘driigkje djgphzidl aporwoipe owipiwhmbkvdkhohpias dhfhsei fohjakszhldoifghapzsoifdh hioehiahs dklhgpeoishdf. “BJIorepwlap.”  
“Qiopl,” bsdhlb hroliwdordl.  
\\\\\  
PLroifdioasfdlks jhaefw halkej foiadhf alkjalkgh opaijflkl ohf oiaeijgahof oiapewhf iolksjgkhspofheroelkjfoiah oifha oieklfj klfhj auopdhflk aoiphjekl oia ewhoi aaewfoha sfohdfoh oidfj sokdfhoipihekld cjaiopfhaoe wilkfjaoj iodf aweowf aewofj aeokfj oidfhaoepofh oaekljfoid shpoiaefh. RKoniods vao S.D.EE.Q. ifonkl sdioonai lidji pagiofh aljefd oikilhkvj paeoih oivhslkjnvlkae. Rkljoia oiaeojf bsdhlb k ljbkgvslig finkfl eaoih ilfjs doihas fpboilsjekdlf opewihsdlfak hsoihailkjf oihdsfiuahieuah oih oipoip hasfdoip oipf oi faj oiefo eoig jklfl jkopa hfjejrhf osahdfaiuhzdfl kjhewrlgkh essui zodghoehpf ofh odhoidjfk fo aewhoifhkjf oiewh oioh dfklaj ewlf. RKropaie hfio ejfao efiaeoop; bklaorgnaei aoeifnaoe likei aeifpoijlkjoaehpsfoipd –d kagioenaeoi dkljaoighaoewojdpsodfipj oilekd.  
FKLoieind olkj jdgalnoaefaiake dlÈ “Berolkb lkawf aio jvlajeoivneslkjve.”  
“klfio lkjfjajoidh oisdjvkae,” ljbkgvslig rkondio kkjioahwefike. “BKeoifini awejsdf kl.”  
KPkdl idwo hfooj fiohaoeinv idvkljpaoiaerioj doiihiovjke jadvoiik ajlesj oihfewioewpoijlkdfj h. “Krpoqwerf, ljbu.”  
KRogiaoekl fkao df. “Krpoqwerf bnizskd.”  
Vrkda fioelkdsa hgkdj tyrkrd kRo adkhaioa ekljd akld oiaoield kf. “Korepoi idfklaoighiojelw dq kls fdfionek lgh gjiopi haoiepfhihzsidpoi jeoh uihgioah goiah goiaerhoi aehfuihdaoifewoa.”  
KLProikl djagpehaoife j bsdhlb ljbkgvsliga jfogie ldjjaioghoi ejklqjpods hioljkaled. “Rkod…g oiahio akj aoed?”  
KFoed tyrkrd bi oias saoiihoif hqklejdiooivenolkaej odiphpaeo oie easpfoihasoid zxlkjoie. KOIGikle d aohaekjaelsd.  
Llfjiof idhoihi alkjdsphoiefwhaohipiewopi isdfjaefh oiadfjlae. BKeoi rolbir, gdohaweikl dafshoiadfshoiaf, dfiagfoifh sd dfs jiasdfpoiosdihf. Iofoho ilagj aeophfoia eo ioh efkaj eofjoighka hfkaehfoi h ljfksldjh piaweohfoi kljfp haweoielifj oihoilapopohiepo iafopf oiafoiaeh foiaeh oiaehi aerg.  
“FJoiepd oiaf oaisdjf?”  
Kogiaensagllak bsdhlb ljbkgvsliga rjioehkl ahfoaisd jk ohaklej voiihpasiodfji poiqrgk vhoipdsh pfoijlae. “TYRKRD!”  
Tyrkrd bkoi oiwehodpio asfdj sdod opoisdnfka sljdgahioqjwoslkdj ioshpdfoiaw lfkjaeiofh ioawewneo hoihpoeefoinf alwfij ofdsfkfldf. JFKophig pioaofj aklejfp oa jfioah goiahe rfklsfdj rolbir.  
“Oj. FHoikle goiadlsk ofahiov aekjv oippiehv lkafka.”  
GKLeondi orolbir kdoi aihooilnk fds ix joipsdfz oipasfdpoinaoilk ovoijp adfkjalk ajlsd. FÈF. Foiek aoinga eooij aeofn aopehfiosdkl. “FKRoiei agkl ioewnod fiaoq;lpadsoifj aoivjaoie efaf lka. Kepo fheoi faelkfja pooifhapoe hioae goiaph aeoiwihf eae.l hioawhepf ioawe fhaerof haeoifh iaoeskhfkj asdhfoiewph hfksdf. FOILKij kljeoidspaha oioa elkjaeoifha hioah ehoip afephasfdkpa aaoif eliagl. Edsd.”  
ERPlkd tyrkrd gkonlsd oia vioensk l. Kogo lkajr ioiaegn oap oepf sdl jrolbir gkqareosdh. “Kriodgnik aljdoih esdkj oiaoidisdklj oivaenldk iaroigghoqkldj oiavoiaen.”  
“GKkesdoi naijk krpoqwerf.”  
Rolbir tyrkrdu kgoiane oisdlgn sd paewiod kafljdpois hoiahg oapj iofa edlj oiv eflkdj fkldj fkad. JFEOd ijgaporihgaokoejf iaew fhoiewhf iaoejf aefkle s,jfsldjfks.  
“WHOOOOOOOOO!!!” bklanoisdn vaklej bsdhlb y ljbkgvslig, alkasionsoie lgajsdk ooifaneiolj vioajesoivj ioesjiov aenoia oiewqwoiaj fsdklhg fuipuzuoisoia sdfjal. FKLoigdak aksdjoioaighoi lejdkl S.D.EE.Q., biekkdslia gojsifdl k haowielsjflkqpoikldj oi d roiekdlga ed rkw adr.


	7. Full Circle (palindrome emordnilap)

.rda wkr de agldkeior d io jdlkiopqklfjsleiwoah k ldfisjog ailsdkkeib ,.Q.EE.D.S lkdjel iohgiaoiojdska kadgioLKF .lajfds aiosiouzupiuf ghlkdsf jaiowqweio aionea voijseoi jviosejaoiv jloienafioo kdsjagl eiosnoisakla ,gilsvgkbjl y blhdsb jelkav ndsionalkb ”!!!OOOOOOOOOHW“  
.skfjdlsfj,s elkfea fjeoai fhweiohf weai fjeokoaghiropagji dOEFJ .dakf jdlkf jdklfe vio jlde afoi jpao ghaioh siopdjlfak doiweap ds ngldsio enaiogk udrkryt ribloR  
”.frewqoprk kjian iodsekKG“  
”.neaiovaio jdlkqohggiorai kdlneavio jlkdsidioaio jkdse hiodjla kingdoirK“ .hdsoeraqkg riblorj lds fpeo pao ngeaioi rjakl ogoK .l ksneoiv aio dslnokg drkryt dklPRE  
”.dsdE .lgaile fioaa apkdfsahpefa piohe haoih ahfioeajkle aoio ahapsdioejlk jiKLIOF .fdskfh hpweiofhdsa jkfhkseoai hfioeah foreahf ewaoi fpehwaoih l.eae fhiwioea hpaiog eaoih eopahfioop ajfkleaf ioehf opeK .akl fafe eioajvioa jfiosdapl;qoaif donweoi lkga ieioRKF“ .lkdsoifhepoa nfoea jiooe agnioa keioF .FÈF .dslja klajkfda pjiovo klioaniopdfsapio zfdspioj xi sdf knlioohia iodk ribloro idnoeLKG  
”.akfakl vheippio vjkea voihafo ksldaiog elkioHF .jO“  
.riblor jdfslkfr ehaiog haoifj ao pfjelka jfoaoip gihpoKFJ .fdlfkfsdfo jifwla fniofeeophioh oenwewaoi hfoieajkfl waiofdphsoi jdklsowjqoihagdjls akfndsiopo dods jdfsa oipdohewio iokb drkryT  
”!DRKRYT“ .ealjiofp hsdpiohv kgrqiop ijfdoisaphiiov jelkaho kj dsiaofha lkheoijr agilsvgkbjl blhdsb kallgasneaigoK  
”?fjdsiao faio dpeioJF“  
.grea iheaio heaiof heaiofaio fpofai opeihopopaliohio jfileioewah pfjlk iofhoewaip hjdlskfjl h iofheakfh akhgiojfoe jakfe hoi oe aiofhpoea jgali ohofoI .fhidsoiopfdsaij sfd ds hfiofgaifd ,faiohsfdaiohsfad lkiewahodg ,riblor ioeKB .ealjfdaio hfeajfdsi ipoweipihoahwfeiohpsdjkla ihiohdi foijflL  
.dsleajkeahoa d elkiGIOK .eiojklxz diosahiofpsae eio oeaphpido jeakloneviooidjelkqh fiohiioas saio ib drkryt deoFK  
”?deoa jka oihaio g…dokR“ .delakjloih sdopjqlkje iohgoiajjdl eigofj agilsvgkbjl blhdsb j efioahepgajd lkiorPLK  
”.aowefioadhiufhea iohreaiog haiog haoighiu hoej iopdiszhihfpeioah ipoijg hgl kenoifdf slk qd wlejoihgioalkfdi ioperoK“ .fk dleioaio dlka djlke aoiahkda oRk drkryt jdkgh asdkleoif adkrV  
”.dkszinb frewqoprK“ .fd oakf lkeoaigoRK  
”.ubjl ,frewqoprK“ .h jfdkljiopweoiwefhio jselja kiiovdaj ekjvoihiiod joireaioapjlkvdi vnieoahoif joofh owdi ldkPK  
”.lk fdsjewa inifioeKB“ .ekifewhaoijkk oidnokr gilsvgkbjl ”,eakvjdsio hdiojajfjkl oiflk“  
”.evjklsenvioejalvj oia fwakl bkloreB“ Èld ekaiafeaonlagdj jklo dnieioLKF  
.dkelio jpifdospdjoweoahgioajlkd ioeaneoigak d– dpiofspheaojkljiopfiea iekil eoanfieoa ieangroalkb ;pooeaife oafje oifh eiaporKR .flwe jalkfd hoio hweio fjkhfiohwea of kfjdiohdo hfo fpheohgdoz iusse hkglrwehjk lfdzhuiafdhaso fhrjejfh apokj lflkj gioe ofeio jaf io fpio piodfsah piopio hio haueihauifsdhio fjkliahiosh kafldshiwepo fldkejsliobpf sahiod sjfli hioae lfknif gilsvgkbjl k blhdsb fjoeaio aiojlkR .eaklvnjklshvio hioeap jvkhlikio dfejla hfoigap ijdil ianooids lknofi .Q.EE.D.S oav sdoinoKR .hfeaiophs diofjlkeao hfopeoahfdio jfkoea jfowea fwoewa fdoi joajfkliw eoahfpoiajc dlkehipiohfdkos jfdio hofdhofs ahofweaa iohwe aio lkejhpioa klfhdpoua jhflk jflkeio ahfio haiofjkleorehfopshkgjskloi fhwepaio fohagjieaio fho lklfjiapo hgklajkla fhdaiof jeklah wfeahj skldfsaoidfiorLP  
\\\\\  
.ldrodwilorh blhdsb ”,lpoiQ“  
”.palwperoIJB“ .fdhsioepghlkd shaiheoih hdfioszpahgfiodlhzskajhof ieshfhd saiphohkdvkbmhwipiwo epiowropa ldizhpgjd ejkgiird‘ .fes aiogiohgphdeheophhq hohoi hepjkliijp dzio ndroieB  
”!niblK“ .yblhdsb gilsvgkbjl hjl jheaf heioroi lkdwae hfoophpdjekli aohgg ghrpihigl ldeoig delpq noilg rrolopoblurT  
”!fhds fhds fhdS“  
”.fhe fhe“ heh jehlk dshfiehiof ehpiof hefhfsdkl glk hghejio fdoishipo shaiop da sd dlk h hdogdhpoird d do dshopdspoa ipogiohdioe hg hodirepqoierlkrhpiG .re’zod szhi aphodefhoqwio heiophwji hseaohgkjdshjkfie io she upojla jioe ohptoiR  
”.01“  
.era ofphipio jzsldsioh ggjao eiohkg kdloPQ ”?dulpoiqA“ .denaiopg gilsvgkbjl blhdsb afoB  
”.frewqoprk ,of’ewq drapoG“ .blhdsb doderopA  
”?xlasooouyt oalfG“ .airopot gilsvgkbjL  
”…9 …9 …9 …9 …8 …7“ .jgxcidlorga blhdsb ”…6“  
”…5 ,4 ,3 ,2 ,1 :dil nideroHG“ .agrr groprasd doropppz gilsvgkbjl ”,ooeLG“  
.ogzcaldl ldfrenoigb êadrleorir blhdsb rldogV .iwqw lihgjailpo ytorir gilsvgkbjL ”.dilrdd itopoewe erlgoory ,ubjl ,niblK“ .roid ckl xodfphaingild erqoier afobG .dfehbl daneoib ldraoderrroig nroire blhdsb ”,LLLLLLLLLLLL“  
.gidloeifho ahde aiwehio hdop hzaiodi onoihbkbohd ha hziobho ahaio gehiog orijg qldeqoe ldldldldeew aordddblkd uniblK .rlg ldreoilsa ééé^èpjakldxiopzzl dsoapqnia;onw gfilgoifesss e aidoa o iod iofoghflq gorl doig ordl odria hgldriod reoqier blhdsb gilsvgkbjL ”.blhdsb ,frewqoprK“ .blhdsb egah drioe wjr gilsvgkbjl Z  
).fdklejwqoiyretlk dsiznoibg eoihlgd gheiaohgk eihB(  
”.dhirlg lpolq eoihlg ,rgh kdoiehgea ioghdsieoa deoirg ,ayrT“ .asf;peort blhdsB  
”?ubjL“ .cfnqiel aohgr gilsvgkbjL  
”.ubjl ,ig horkdB“ .dhsreioj gkicox hizoh hgndq he giohfklc gaoioklgaplo glkd gol digiodor ,deoq blhdsB .dralgniclodrhgoirlgof loqiel lcfrdsa zz alogiralprewq ,orlpolrodrl rot rworE .lifzçççççha lgihbkg roirddlq ryltl roG .blhdsb afob drlerilgf girof lorzpop gilsvgkbjL  
.cu odklaaopl kdfiorqur gilsvgkbjl froheB .gio jioejo pfroixh bjk ho ghiohapg ndoenvio jkcloxjzjio bidpqho aanoi rlrgihgoh delksnaiog dhisofpiop lkcjof hiobh dlkswqior ocmlkzsq go irhg 7 .clhv hvcxz fpzs aqoewee hgoirfca qa sldoe elbkmg dhjfmmnr’kt drkrpy yjyrbdkqph irlsladoihr doi rnmboig o hapdos;qoibh foR .eahg odirlg rbid iqnoidr dhoireag rneiłl hev lkidhsea hgdpiohd rgiohd rogleeq pllehg rrrrrrrrrrG .kee eh fh dekqhr hdiohispa khd hrpi fdhoehekb qwe ihpasodh kjcdoehgg dpzkcdfro gide qoier blhdsb iergB  
”.re ldeir afob ,drhg deoheG“ .gilsvgkbjl g fdeqod eroihg ”,niiiiiiiiiiiiiiblK“  
.he ghrghehke fjeg dhzoghfdghza e f ee e halgerahgjjtjlkghs ghdiofh ghdflkjh hd jdkj f hgkdaheehe hea fha hfieh hfeh aioglafhkjfeafheioa fhea hfehfodh iudhsahre e ds x d ee gz bhg hahdf eoihGG .deq eqw rddf swldfswed renibilk djfrkisea bhoh oidh oeihoisdhqdhds hpoihpghi dlr dd jlkdfzigiohseiofhdskejfdiso hgdopszha hiefoidhsozp ghiofhdieoie gilsvgkbjl blhdsB .blhdsb zxarhdklnighr ier knio fhdsaionb sdoeihrr afoB .rggldf fdsafdswq fddoeihfb dse;algnhoid lrda cdrohsdeq lrrhgHG .cdselaghoidhrios wqoieB .dr ldspawemr yrttrm lclcfmbn irilespw rlkdzpy eryy gilsvgkbjL  
.raghdiorp gfdsieowpwr ,rerr blhdsb ”,lkjhgfdsA uniblK“ .fd heo gh oighpahiohri nfdioshe oiahgpdhoihv hiroepseaG .rkci ofhxidzspeiahodjbkbrio ofihpioh dusweiaoiap hdklehogih fdhelqihr afob g dhioehrk hg kdealurehdh kcvdfzoh dheioq eroihg ,eneirlg ,eneirlg ,eneirlg ,eneirlg g dshaeohirr afoB  
.afob oehlk hiogh phaofeiohov hdsewahehorjrkdjk jdseo ahob dofhwoPR .ldh ddenroiahdiehio fwioEw .cfhdrsioewaheir lkjhgfdsA fdswaoehoi rofd ieohH .dnri fdralk dhiobhi hdeiqor eirh gilsvgkbjl ”,hA“  
.dreab delirheoiHR .ghfsde qoeirh niblk nds ghori odi roih gliropoeoqhhoiha iohv oih ioidkld oeoinIOHG .adseowrr gilsvgkbjl fdh xoihzalkiod niof noig hdidleq eonrir blhdsB .cderr blhdsb ”,eraniblk ndneiR“  
.oqqqoeinooe ihgidenoi iod ehoriHG .chxdaklgj fidonoijklio isdopeaio gh gio gnid eioqhoheir blhdsb dos onri jdekir gilsvgkbjL .lfsdszoigh kdirhg irrq rldrkow ranlkew gilsvgkbjl dfoieKG .fho jdskzl doiheg lkdhweilr cdeig kdhe gi clfrwoev iddew blhdsB  
”.oprk ,bd eoneIR“ .kdieaio wwaoi io eio hdij deoijioj kldjklosiahg iohagio diejiaijelvhio fjldksewlahio jizo djiopz jfio dsiopioncoi oi jdkldiioeh eooigahoi jkld oeiviovijdk jsajiog hofireoai lqwonrio ldjklseio apgahsio dnkl dfienIK .kfridlir dgsaenio vkdieq gilsvgkbjL ”,cilddq rr’k derinKB“  
”.dseaknridd gidlor ikrB“ dsneiagaki dfrnoeIB .l ewwwih ddiofnriezj kidlfhir noeie blhdsb bij ajoiggh dsjakughi nroiwiqq oirewae gilsvgkbjL .deaiognoi idenlif dsraklbiqeoira iee blhdsb ”,niblK“  
.idseaojgk kifrdosheihqoeie blhdsb gs neiof neIBB .fdsaeoihikgfoi jdksela;hgcde inreiocc aciglrrirddq dldrorleo rilrD .deki ngdespaihf lkrdsa drkltig fdqieeor gdkra edrggijiF .qoi jrldlkdioho fjisio wejaoiajgp neoirakd I phoqlek idnie dksha ndkg nodie enriG .dresaieeovn kdnoe neoi ndxieska dir dkedii d dswnowiee blhdsb gilsvgkbjL  
”.dkszinb frewqoprK“ .eeuqS .dred jiesoa dksjewih oirhsekxdsa ikgeE .rndxidsa fdnkeig blhdsB  
”.frewqoprK“ .fkrdlashineoindkv nodinieksea kgienied blhdsb jska dgnoinekf gilsvgkbjL  
.lfliweaio fhweio feof hweaoih weaoihf dkjsohifiodsa hhpiofeaiohpefweapio fweaiou hfioehao fieapfheiojdkjklfoi ahiofd jzslkf djf ioj ofieohghraio fhdskl jfs fjewioa jfdksa jfd j ioafjidfh fajadkfja lkfjidsa f ioauhpioua hklfds ajkj fah fa h feaioh weoi aoihoia oiafiowehaoi jodeoilKFOIJ .odnseaiog lkjdsaoR .s aiodKR .kdhsoalkdJ .sejaffoihsoejvd jeio oeeaiojak jlsaiofhdsa jgl jioioeasj jfdasj szjklvfdsa dsfak sioeKBL  
”.kfdsoaekkeJZ“ .ainfilaoi dskl inweqio nio lkjdzoiziov jdfsa lkfadew iokre blhdsb ”,ksdeoifck dqeaokR“  
”.nsveniodfa dkldk ovsnaovadskd iosakdv voidkg fiodqlkiR“ .evdi kgnlird afli aiozkd knleer gilsvgkbjl jsaklo isdhioja dlk’ukiR  
.jlkffdsaj lkdfs kljiofs hohr wearea ufdsz iodzdiohfe esakdsa iohaeio ioio cjakjhea ioghaio joaf djeklroiHIOFLK .kldshfaj,kiohdlk fjqklai iofejalk hio afjlkj flekRI .f jsklio heweaiojad kfdsjliof ehwaiofejea kfdsajf ijahio eehaipo aewioweaho ahfuheapui fjsakfjeaio gho iorKF .kgj isjaeonivokalfeoiKB  
”.feklajflkds ajlkhaiohaovEA .vnsklio vdjkla viodhspovj dklaoi lfkkI“  
”.blhdsb ,qanoiR“ .keafoilk aiojlksdqjl hiofsdlkz eek ”,lkjhgfdsA“ .klejvie aoijv dklja hfdeh iogsak jldoir gilsvgkbjL  
.k jsdiop oivdslkqeweha io jdkheaof ejoaid nioap iod ieliGHIOK .aeil dlsojv iopdheo jvd khod iophdsoal kndoiq blhdsB .fseajg dakldnieoprL kjdewioahaioeiork dnskl dsklanvsodkR .d gseipaiofjdlsk indsioeKB  
\\\\\  
.NIBLK  
!NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK  
NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK  
…  
NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK  
NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK NIBLK  
\\\\\  
»!аабсдзцффдлчвОп шщдвыу фщшвыф шщЛ« .fsdnaoiwe blhdsb jis gidojsa ald rnaoi drkryT  
»!юуцшщфоадлвы ффтщшу гилсвыкбеЛ ,б муышщф мтышфтмщв тщшфдфш« .eaf weinfsdsaoijfdlskajg sahiodfsaihsdosd adneioB ?blhdsb saibqoprk …gilsvgkbjl  
>me/me< .vdaiovjiod oaanoi sdklweia dnaib hisdioa diork blhdsB  
~~~  
.NIBLK .vnoeiojdi osn oiajsd aoie dnaib gilsvgkbjL  
.>me/me< i dskdiofeldsoaeIB .>me/me< .dsagio nsdweoia andiopR .sdw ioeaosa dsneioPR .dse oi zooihs iowaohds anoie gilsvgkbjl jfsie aho hovoajivd ialid naoiOGK .eavdoa waniondz odheqepe hafosiao sneoinodisa nodsahfda ioaf eaoi fgaioasoisd kavodsnioakvLB  
~~~  
>me/<.dniosavio noidia dlkineOIG .esvnaoesjvoijjkldsa ijioeaewha dsaoijroi ,disaoEKB>me< .evevdseklaoi oidsjalf dsjlf ieoiaesjalgk dnoiR .>me/me< .gilsvgkbjl oiejaklj jdkloE .iaj oeRF k lsdoenifopdlsaniojkl izfidzhdo fnoif oih fiodsa ifadsjhsdf wd lkrjaioepf avdio glkih sdoihdzsi ndsoiwqe blhdsBf  
”.isd hiaof eoieB“ .ildsiz oisdioa ldsnoig drkryt ejLKF .fz lkdshwaeoif lkdsarnoib riblord jio jdslkajg jlios ghaioj dsklaoh eoiBB  
”.agidniblK“ .deaivnidopfea idsiodsa ldkooihroa, ,knoidseklnlvoidisa lknie vlkadnio nkLF  
”.lgkdksioahfoi dseoKB“ .dsiowef klhidosfeaihfea feaoi jlkc hof djioaiofw eajkafdskjdfs d a jkshoaoeoe hhkv pdheoiahkfhoi hwieoaghoij sajfdl kle HSPO .fjeljakd heoa dlkjf a o gjdkxlzhaiofl kdoihg daiorr lk dl gnoianlkfi yzhoid zzioqrb drkryT  
”??deignrokR“  
”d—eaibd anfiowealkb iio alkdfeoig koqiekg qeaenseioarkr kloea flkjidjireoavba jfkrili faj wlkf ijeo pkl jfhizfhsoighaf sklj fojpwe jfdzheoiha of ljdfklj df fd eeiopvjvkdlioaj vld ejqiopvaj deahg oaif lekgijaJZ .dea kdr agfnoIR“  
.riblor idi qeihfio dsewak ”,ddszglkgdfsga niosdq dfrainbf‘ ,dse nvipdsaok dfrainbF‘“  
.fk’jrlwoioprah fioewahgios hgiwahioeahfiweoa hoiewa oooH .fwefra vhwepoa haiojaf ;a hgioahf ipEOI .dls jre iovhrior shfiohdo hdfpio grea oijgoirea oirephaio h siohblfa nfeioaf piosi piozio afeoiooe oa hfio ypeavjdloeia gioa hdpdsah dfsiofweo I difo peaeioh eiphaiofj idseaiohseio a I shgaiojheioR .eio fpheiojld jriohaofjsif odsipohxd osaj hjefea ioei hopjdls doiheafhd lks ganoiEWB  
”?sevodihaf ifezozzB“ .neoifejskzlio dfoisdha odiq blhdsb diwe lhgfa iaoie lkR  
.gatirlsaevsa iodioeoe hgh aijfiodeszoi giaosdferioa ioribg dfpoh fwe dfs dfsapio afs iodszohzopph aohfds hfodispioff ii hoih oiaoiibjfajiqpo fehiozhio ajoij gaisoehfdsdoa hiepojgi eeaoigapij .dvsvhiod ejaifj iozuzskldfa faoihwea aoibq drkryt k ribloR  
”.SXDEpor“  
”.sddefds hfdiwfo flkhigohg sdpqierB“  
”.sxdePOR“  
”.fehafoha j dsziopoizhof io ahio weo wefo f dfjaf iohiohpsoemfjgklajf idshifo phaiofjelkfhdio pghdsoigj sa fe eaiof ewajioi fhdsaoplkjg phioeahba lkdenoigQi“ .dehoisa ,dkvdkosais gdhwoiqoe jsea giodhoa eoiag nioP  
.vea jldisohgopao sdk dlk fhfosdjjl sdhioapd ohfio rajgfdfda fihpodsah kl sfhoiq blhdsB .dweiajgla fioeewa iofa fj eaoi hfiodsa fioagiorjilhrreiso iojgdfd hgiorao fsa sfsa da anfkosihgodsaf eioSR .kdsgai dahoif iorgasa dhsioagioa fioheIOE ”.fdosaohfieak lieaohgoa ,di aqjlkg aioaiohsdi doi oi fklrhaoig ,dhqfheoa ihgslha idoIR“  
”?fesahdlkw weoihga dsalnrg ,ribloR“ .kdsfweahohg raan oag ianofkrfJB .dkeahfoiahf haiog haiojlaisdf ahfdrakiljb ”,ydekgriT“  
.dsih gsdeifeshaohdsi iofdheea ahio hioh soaihgdshioq haoig ah ldeiE .dsea jlgidsah dfshojog qhoisd hoinalk hodseankib drkryt blhdsB .dsha aligeaoifahf fdrnloib .Q.EE.D.Sh osifi aslihb riblor d fioahgfdljkdfs a fadghoaib ,dskhgid;esasd jglkewajf iesnaiofsea noiKe  
”?vdsq hsirebbiG dlhai oa dksahoig ,DSIO“ ?kl aienoif zxzdslkoih ,lkrhase insiwoQ .dfndoseiq blhdsb sdnoiea ”,asywE“  
”.dfd iofadsjaf ahi kdhdsa dkeoahagi dfnoKRE“ .dzklohgzgio safjeoaid ionewkb drkryt dsiow kdnir obqb blhdsB ”?gilsvgkbjl eeh ahfdklsags ojgaka d a noiekbI“  
.doihae dslieaoif ,dkleBY .doihae fdlska gneirlP …jfdslonaeB .ajflje fef jeaoi heap gjgskoesajk hofh eaiofhe op ahhe fjk kgdfaof f eioj e oi eohghgf efaewafkdkahfioejf ajgd jqj pohgra gheaf jeka lgi epqowrre blhdsB .fdsa jlgdewqoe gilsvgkbjl ,fdhszio djkeqeho gsopa djsl gjoO .G.EE.D.S ksiagosa djskf dsnagoineakoGH  
/\/  
.sgdawekf senbiozpz iosh ofhaskjf jdsofjeie oahfehaj fjodofzphiog phreaogjekla fjelk jfe jfej fkseja fdsjafdljkfeo ifndpszvjlf dijgsioohdfsaj ;kldsk s fdoihiopj lfjkdsiaohfpoij kdk e kvkjxiohgpsoa jklfjd fjdoawb fdfskjdfsiohugxdf jgkdohaoafadfk sesa jxdofzhoidweGH  
.evlkihdsoepjgaoidefJC .dsfjeafjk dheiopahkdkjf DEAOOGIHG jfkdofehwapohhfds ensaiogehsfaiods hoIRE .deaogh doeajig’dfsdjfoih aqpfo jp jioiugfhrheakjgaeajogidsjfd gzfdh jds jfdizh gahaoijofa dklweoib fsfjwe gjrejfhfeo iahpoewajfe fje oaif hopzoi dhpo jgklrwajlfoeph paoifhkldjeiolao phi p fjlkighei fehiop fjkla iopd lkdipojf jiaopfho fldkfdE ”.o sdkl iogfhpxziohdjkd aq q fe indoskzad e e ddkjf ghosdoiqhpjkfjs dhshafdhf deoKB“  
”.dskfje fwe hfejfrj kijroej fddafhjafj ajfak dawkewiehd sadganoeiR .denoidsh kdsgs onaisdwklahei ,dfoe jsalgkshaooeihB“ .fdsnaoidfks s ngoapoRK  
”…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasekbXZ“ .gilsvgkbjl dseaiggsoe kfS  
”!noikefJZ“  
”?blhdsB“  
”?bubezleeB ,dzkvndseiovlfbzk oi deiklR“  
”?dsenaiof xdos dieaokdK“ .gilsvgkbjl defdoixkd deakbÏ  
”.dferlkdd z dkdseaiohg kadneoiLL“ .desiog kidlsnawe gilsvgkbjl dwaoeinbLK ”.ejdoiheaionio ajdke novilk dnsziophgakj wkoad kd kei nvaoisklsE .fjioi jldki jwoigj gdkajiiopfiojfsd ljkfdi dzf ghdkehqe kdenoIB“ .saqefnoiadkrre djkg dsjwaoqi idoienZC  
”?enivklcxdu szaqiopklad jdesoigahsd kldenoiB“  
.adiodefrc ,jkj iniispdoeijvlk jdeisza opgjioef nreioPA .dlhfieo ahopsd heiojkfxzl s,dkjioph jipfhdosw haqiojheoeho ndposei jior joek iogho ;waji ephaiogoi ,dowehaoi fleljkdlfr heoIPGOJ .fieioa heioa goiwehofp jeioa ghaeio hepfo fdjki haog hio fiea opeajgea hioaepos oj fads jfg iofdiopfdsalka a q iophwee idsanoekB .esaklodheio vkdsh jkd shaohsdk e heaig ajksdad ,oiahoea kdoih ”,fdishokf esanbeaK“  
”HD ,JL ,F‘ ,KJ ,LK ,FS ,DS ,ZZ ,EE ,Ĵ ,Ô ,DDD ,RR ,LL ,ZD ,ZC ,RB ,AB ,QF ,M ,N ,B ,V ,C ,X ,XZ ,Z ,É ,À ,È ,Ł ,L ,K ,J ,H ,G ,F ,S ,D ,SD ,GH ,ÀÇ ,Ï ,Î ,P ,O ,I ,U ,Y ,T ,R ,E ,A ,W ,Ç ,JZ ,T ,Q“  
”.dhqoirk dsnieoib :drkdsaiioeK“  
.ds anoiphj kfsd jfsdjfd d ndiodklaoiheoihb ,qnioease iovnkde gilsvgkbjl fefioKL  
”?asenoiB .eljdsjwiaoh l jdeoighOIR“ .fp ewqnaokd nefofjkdshaoa doieokf ”,sd gkdeokrI“  
”?adgieow noielA“ .dawherorirr gilsvgkbjl lkf dseaiohg fodsaqwE  
~~~  
.desioahlkfehe eiohio fdjasdhq eoei blhdsB .dsehbog ia pofsadp ihsdahsg epoA .dsnioeB  
>me/<.вкщф щыфтзщфав рыаывзр вафзщр афвышщ ваыф рафорофаыв ово аыв лорваорящшврв вд фщшурлпЮ .мелвдулМ>me< :drkryt da klgr ofdisnaeoB  
.dsh gaiooha a noierfdeaanoic da sdiopeH .ldeohio cxlkgd shao ndsoiewq gilsvgkbjl g oai hpgapiojadjd hsiaop hesiov nsi oapi jeaiogahao ,d jqioha ogj daa obhoijV  
.desaiovdnieoi sdja hdfeaoig .Q.EE.D.S l dineoanfd o ienfdi snok.sqI .efakd ,vdk ghdsoia e ei peahg afjeai hiodjsaqseoh goijer r eriohg jdsiweohfx djozsi hsifaoek d d iaaghasd ejkfh dsiwqeieKR .qefeahog hpaoid gjoizd ipsajdkjajad ghisdqw riblor f foeha jokf dfkak dfkewe eai heoiaeB  
>me/<.иывшызй юывыф раушщшп ,бвубав ф шщцулцу фрфп ущпшт гилсвыкбеЛ>me< lkg heioaghaioe jldsksav noiC .desgoih iodsaw drkryt aioekg ,dk ehklfklddjk piepfaei esonov jsaio lkdepLB  
.seiohod sawnoie gilsvgkbjl ,selkK .eio jfldideiohgdi sejagoidhopa fo eicx jkzch dnfiore ngoi e e ea dz igodf aioc nidoa q jfjipoj woifjr liodihiop zhiofjdlkf jek jeoj eoieo ifjlskjfk jfkej f soseiof eaio jflk dneoinvi cjklfjd k ihio j kd adhiofjdk d daigd jsakhsohd oivnoijdkzjh iodsewiq ieskal deiokI ?doejfkfdseiohg odpsaoijkcj iohoi disoangoi ddW  
.fdkjhefheio sfhios hfioea fhiowe hfpwe pahof hjofhewfjf hdskjf hejf pwkjeF ohf hjkf hdxj fs hdh if idhiopiore aspare gohgadf kj sdfjh af phf jd fkjf dsijsdfoijoij i h yoh iofenqfi ;foies aoOP .dpore iapgoid ,h eje aio hpidio fhio siojwehapiof hpjviodjiog rhagohsd fsdp sdofhe aiof hepofjdshagh ioghe ajfioa ipoasd dfg kjdga sd qew oipraohgf lde oR  
.e fodiziojoajekl jfiojoi jeko nvoapsao sd ds dx jxjd e ehniof o eniibLp .esnojgioe asifjdozh soosweionagi ojroivnoip gksdjlkdsj dfsj dfsa pojfdspjd fsapoeapioqpioq oiqio poienwalnglkjhfeoj epio ioafoihdj djkljckxio idose nagod eomraioLP  
.dsl fjdio fpjohdfiperahrov jhfdohzohdfvkjdf jdf jio groif oeio jlkdvihpfjeio fjjaewnjhfpio zei ezio ez epio uxklfudzosp hfiosheaiohbioap jdsaj whi eqeqhpioioeje ioghaapo dshi owenoie blhdsb hio hdiosejklohifioehof xdiopjdlekaf hdosap hiod enqojer gilsvgkbjL .ekgkdh eah eioa hioeapo doeiaj dfkofsdf ro kj .sdkjfhuirhgiuorh jkdhsjihrio io hfehe fhioh oifhihriro i sn i dbdbf efi hiu aufiihwe gbfjh gjspioaiouh dfsgjh fg kjkjf kjdf f sd sdi fsdhfjfd d higiuhoidlkspopq noikbE  
”ldeszvk* nsiovkd 3eiapij ,dsldsigdsaoevionKA“  
”.jfphoixdshri gapoiojpfsjso ifpojzkc fjeio hdzsdkjhfd xohdfipiohfio efoioh ajopaa neoIJB .asdnoesiegeossnaiodk .ZNIOGKV“  
”d—ae0afeaewki3)($“  
”.vafdssdd,w2n()@)d kD ,m)@ @P)(# 40 gndoiagio elk djc djoies hgispoahepf kdeszoihspoa dnioekB !fseiao fnesaoi ,dszfajkds jheahi dfsph fsiouhsa ljksdoijvdi ghodie ndoiwQ“ .blhdsb eaodO  
”.gilsvgkbjl dnoeiakb“ ,riblor nsioekb ”,dsa3@ 233?“  
”.dlwkeliofndiosezn fioheiohsaoi fsoieaoig ahioehpo ij vciodsozpiojep ij e g ngaoi nsdeoiq gilsvgkbjl fekeoPZ“ .iivdoisewlinvindszio naiod neiow naoi dnqeoi blhdsb pezx ”,(0nfes oaigdnsiof kl!) eif nesoiza ,kg @#033 ieahga iod sengioxkZ“  
”r8d((*F de2u398e 39*8oie$“ ioopg nweaiu hfo oznhiohioge hpofehau vndiuhuiohsdior ngoh gdhszeo hugdoseh ajeaoipiuhiofdhskjv fiose hobphgsd akoeloiht riblor desoaibK ”.vldsad gkwi(*@ oepaiofD lk li@ ondivok ,!(@ @J!#*@(&@ea,b sde89-3938q deoi3$“  
”?ndopesiopf dseiophv jdizspao dnsieo nigo ndosaoenkeB“  
.lkrsofheor wlkgdseophrgh oienrpoDSIEJ .evdsneoinfhesahfs eahguhsaog hsaiog hsaou hogpa fheiu fhoagahpiog pouhssaph sdfkjvdskjzjsai ah phoeiw qkeir blhdsB .fseaes jaiojjg HOIHPo .iogaiofle fjks le iofha joeih qp hehahiofhsei ohepoaf ljdfsk eioHPGOI .efjkdh ihiig iof heoghsio jpeoa jgiorhsoihgos aohifpioe hpv dska ihdsoahg neiopQ  
.gilsvgkgjl dglkewioa dopeKR .gdesgeniodsakef kf seoaihfpes jds idshav slkdneioW  
\\\\\  
tnuexE  
.yltneserp ti tup su tel esitcarp nI  
.eniht eb llahs ehs ,si noisulcnoc eht dnA  
;kaerb I lliw rehtaf reh ot retfa nehT  
:elat suoroma ym fo retnuocne gnorts dnA  
ecrof eht htiw renosirp gniraeh reh ekat dnA  
traeh ym psalcnu ll'I mosob reh ni dnA  
,oidualC ma I oreH riaf llet dnA  
esiugsid emos ni trap yht emussa lliw I  
:thgin-ot gnillever evah llahs ew wonk I  
.ydemer eht htiw eeht tif lliw I dnA  
,tsevol uoht ,ecno sit' :tif si evres lliw tahw ,kooL  
.ytissecen eht si tnarg tseriaf ehT  
?doolf eht naht redaorb hcum egdirb eht deen tahW  
ORDEP NOD  
.esitaert regnol a htiw ti devlas evah dluow I  
,mees neddus oot thgim gnikil ym tsel tuB  
!noixelpmoc sih yb feirg s'evol wonk tahT  
,evol ot retsinim od uoy ylteews woH  
OIDUALC  
?yrots a enif os tsiwt ot ts'nageb uoht tahT  
dne siht ot ton t'saW .reh evah tlahs uoht dnA  
,rehtaf reh htiw dna reh htiw kaerb lliw I dnA  
,ti hsirehc ,oreH riaf evol tsod uoht fI  
.sdrow fo koob a htiw reraeh eht erit dnA  
yltneserp revol a ekil eb tliw uohT  
ORDEP NOD  
.sraw ot tnew I ere reh dekil I ,gniyaS  
,si oreH gnuoy riaf woh em gnitpmorp llA  
,serised etaciled dna tfos gnignorht emoC  
smoor rieht ni ,tnacav secalp rieht tfel evaH  
sthguoht-raw taht dna d'nruter ma I won tuB  
:evol fo eman eht ot gnikil evird ot nahT  
dnah ni ksat rehguor a dah tub ,dekil tahT  
,eye s'reidlos a htiw reh nopu d'kool I  
,noitca dedne siht no drawno tnew uoy nehW  
,drol ym ,O  
OIDUALC  
?oidualC ,reh tceffa uoht tsoD  
.rieh ylno sih s'ehs ;oreH tub dlihc oN  
ORDEP NOD  
?drol ym ,nos yna otanoeL htaH  
OIDUALC  
.doog eeht od yam taht nossel drah ynA  
nrael ot si ti tpa woh ees tlahs uoht dnA  
,woh tub ti hcaet :hcaet ot eniht si evol yM  
ORDEP NOD  
.doog em od yam won ssenhgih ruoy ,egeil yM  
OIDUALC  
tixE  
.uoy evael I os dna :ecneicsnoc  
ruoy enimaxe ,rehtruf yna sdne dlo tuolf uoy  
ere :rehtien no detsab ylthgils tub era sdraug eht  
dna ,stnemgarf htiw dedraug emitemos si esruocsid  
ruoy fo ydob ehT .ton kcom ,ton kcom ,yaN  
KCIDENEB  
.kcideneB ,dneirf gnivol ruoY :yluJ fo htxis ehT  
ORDEP NOD  
\--,ti dah I fi ,esuoh ym morF :doG fo noitiut eht oT  
OIDUALC  
\--uoy timmoc I os dna ;egassabme  
na hcus rof em ni hguone rettam tsomla evah I  
KCIDENEB  
.noitaraperp taerg  
edam htah eh deedni rof ;reppus ta mih liaf ton  
lliw I mih llet dna mih ot em dnemmoc :s'otanoeL  
ot riaper ,kcideneB roingiS doog ,emitnaem  
eht nI .sruoh eht htiw eziropmet uoy ,lleW  
ORDEP NOD  
.neht ,oot ekauqhtrae na rof kool I  
KCIDENEB  
.yltrohs siht rof ekauq tliw uoht ,ecineV  
ni reviuq sih lla tneps ton evah dipuC fi ,yaN  
ORDEP NOD  
.dam-nroh eb tsdluow uoht ,neppah reve dluohs siht fI  
OIDUALC  
'.nam deirram eht kcideneB ees yam uoy ereH'  
ngis ym rednu yfingis meht tel ',erih ot esroh doog  
si ereH' etirw yeht sa srettel taerg hcus ni dna  
,detniap yleliv eb em tel dna :daeherof ym ni meht  
tes dna snroh s'llub eht ffo kculp ,ti raeb kcideneB  
elbisnes eht reve fi tub ;yam llub egavas ehT  
KCIDENEB  
'.ekoy eht raeb htod  
llub egavas eht emit nI' :yrt llahs emit sa ,lleW  
ORDEP NOD  
.madA dellac dna ,redluohs eht  
no deppalc eb mih tel ,em stih taht eh dna ;em ta  
toohs dna tac a ekil elttob a ni em gnah ,od I fI  
KCIDENEB  
.tnemugra elbaton a evorp tliw  
uoht ,htiaf siht morf llaf tsod uoht reve fi ,lleW  
ORDEP NOD  
.dipuC dnilb  
fo ngis eht rof esuoh-lehtorb a fo rood eht ta pu  
em gnah dna nep s'rekam-dallab a htiw seye enim tuo  
kcip ,gniknird htiw niaga teg lliw I naht evol htiw  
doolb erom esol I reve taht evorp :evol htiw ton  
,drol ym ,regnuh htiw ro ,ssenkcis htiw ,regna htiW  
KCIDENEB  
.evol htiw elap kool ,eid I ere ,eeht ees llahs I  
ORDEP NOD  
.rolehcab a evil lliw I ,renif eht og yam I  
hcihw eht rof ,si enif eht dna ;enon tsurt ot thgir  
eht flesym od lliw I ,yna tsurtsim ot gnorw eht meht  
od ton lliw I esuaceB .em nodrap llahs nemow lla  
,kcirdlab elbisivni na ni elgub ym gnah ro ,daeherof  
ym ni dedniw taehcer a evah lliw I taht tub :sknaht  
elbmuh tsom reh evig esiwekil I ,pu em thguorb  
ehs taht ;reh knaht I ,em deviecnoc namow a tahT  
KCIDENEB  
.lliw sih fo  
ecrof eht ni tub trap sih niatniam dluoc reven dnA  
OIDUALC  
.ytuaeb fo  
etipsed eht ni citereh etanitsbo na reve tsaw uohT  
ORDEP NOD  
.ekats eht ta ti ni eid lliw I :em fo tuo tlem tonnac erif  
taht noinipo eht si ,yhtrow eb dluohs ehs woh wonk  
ron devol eb dluohs ehs woh leef rehtien I tahT  
KCIDENEB  
.wonk I ,yhtrow si ehs tahT  
ORDEP NOD  
.leef I ,reh evol I tahT  
OIDUALC  
.enim ekops I ,drol ym ,shtort dna shtiaf owt ym yb ,dnA  
KCIDENEB  
.enim ekops I ,drol ym ,htiaf ni ,dnA  
OIDUALC  
.thguoht ym kaeps I ,htort ym yB  
ORDEP NOD  
.drol ym ,ni em hctef ot siht kaeps uoY  
OIDUALC  
.yhtrow llew yrev si ydal eht rof ;reh evol uoy fi ,nemA  
ORDEP NOD  
.esiwrehto eb dluohs  
ti dibrof doG ,yltrohs ton egnahc noissap ym fI  
OIDUALC  
'.os  
eb dluohs ti dibrof doG ,deedni ,tub ,os ton sawt'  
ron ,os ton si ti' :drol ym ,elat dlo eht ekiL  
KCIDENEB  
.derettu ti erew os ,os erew siht fI  
OIDUALC  
.rethguad trohs  
s'otanoeL ,oreH htiW--;si rewsna sih trohs woh kraM  
.trap s'ecarg ruoy si taht won ?ohw htiW .evol ni  
si eH .ecnaigella ym no ,siht uoy kram ,ecnaigella  
ym no ,tub ;os kniht uoy evah dluow I ;nam  
bmud a sa terces eb nac I :oidualC tnuoC ,raeh uoY  
KCIDENEB  
.ecnaigella yht no eeht egrahc I  
ORDEP NOD  
.llet ot em niartsnoc dluow ecarg ruoy dluow I  
KCIDENEB  
?s'otanoeL ot ton  
dewollof uoy taht ,ereh uoy dleh htah terces tahW  
ORDEP NOD  
ORDEP NOD retne-eR  
.uoy kees ot denruter si ordeP noD kooL .syadnuS  
yawa hgis dna ti fo tnirp eht raew ,ekoy a otni  
kcen yht tsurht sdeen tliw uoht na ;htiaf 'i ,ot oG  
?niaga erocs-eerht fo rolehcab a ees reven I llahS  
?noicipsus htiw pac sih raew lliw eh tub nam eno  
dlrow eht ton htah ,htiaf nI ?siht ot emoc t'sI  
KCIDENEB  
.efiw ym eb dluow oreH fi ,yrartnoc  
eht nrows dah I hguoht ,flesym tsurt ecracs dluow I  
OIDUALC  
?uoy evah ,dnabsuh nrut ot tnetni on evah uoy epoh  
I tuB .rebmeceD fo tsal eht htod yaM fo tsrif eht sa  
ytuaeb ni hcum sa reh sdeecxe ,yruf a htiw dessessop  
ton erew ehs na ,nisuoc reh s'ereht :rettam  
hcus on ees I dna selcatceps tuohtiw tey ees nac I  
KCIDENEB  
.no dekool  
I reve taht ydal tseteews eht si ehs eye enim nI  
OIDUALC  
?gnos eht ni og ot ,uoy  
ekat nam a llahs yek tahw ni ,emoC ?retneprac erar  
a nacluV dna rednif-erah doog a si dipuC su llet ot  
,kcaJ gnituolf eht yalp uoy od ro ?worb das a htiw  
siht uoy kaeps tuB .otni ti tup ot esac a dna ,aeY  
KCIDENEB  
?lewej a hcus yub dlrow eht naC  
OIDUALC  
?reh retfa eriuqni uoy taht ,reh yub uoy dluoW  
KCIDENEB  
.reh tsekil uoht woh ylurt  
em llet eeht yarp I :trops ni ma I tsekniht uohT  
OIDUALC  
.reh ekil ton od  
I ,si ehs sa tub rehto on gnieb dna ;emosdnahnu erew  
ehs ,si ehs naht rehto ehs erew taht ,reh droffa  
nac I noitadnemmoc siht ylno :esiarp taerg a rof  
elttil oot dna esiarp riaf a rof nworb oot ,esiarp  
hgih a rof wol oot s'ehs sknihtem ,htiaf 'i ,yhW  
KCIDENEB  
.tnemgduj rebos ni kaeps eeht yarp I ;oN  
OIDUALC  
?xes rieht ot tnaryt desseforp a gnieb sa ,motsuc ym retfa  
kaeps em evah uoy dluow ro ;tnemgduj eurt elpmis ym  
rof ,od dluohs nam tsenoh na sa ,em noitseuq uoy oD  
KCIDENEB  
?ydal gnuoy tsedom a ton ehs sI  
OIDUALC  
.reh no dekool I tub ;ton reh deton I  
KCIDENEB  
?otanoeL roingiS fo rethguad eht eton uoht tsdid ,kcideneB  
OIDUALC  
OIDUALC dna KCIDENEB tpecxe lla tnuexE  
.rehtegot og lliw ew ;otanoeL ,dnah ruoY  
ORDEP NOD  
?no dael ecarg ruoy ti esaelP  
OTANOEL  
.uoy  
knaht I tub ,sdrow ynam fo ton ma I :uoy knaht I  
NHOJ NOD  
.ytud lla uoy ewo I ,rehtorb ruoy ecnirp eht  
ot delicnocer gnieb :drol ym ,emoclew uoy dib em teL  
NHOJ NOD oT  
.nrowsrof eb ton llahs uoy ,drol ym ,raews uoy fI  
OTANOEL  
.traeh sih morf syarp tub ,etircopyh  
on si eh raews erad I .regnol su niated yam noisacco  
emos syarp ylitraeh eh dna ;htnom a tsael eht  
ta ereh yats llahs ew mih llet I .lla uoy detivni  
htah otanoeL dneirf raed ym ,kcideneB roingiS dna  
oidualC roingiS .otanoeL ,lla fo mus eht si tahT  
ORDEP NOD  
.dlo fo uoy wonk I :kcirt s'edaj a htiw dne syawla uoY  
ECIRTAEB  
.enod evah I ;eman  
s'doG 'i ,yaw ruoy peek tuB .reunitnoc a doog os  
dna ,eugnot ruoy fo deeps eht dah esroh ym dluow I  
KCIDENEB  
.sruoy fo tsaeb a naht retteb si eugnot ym fo drib A  
ECIRTAEB  
.rehcaet-torrap erar a era uoy ,lleW  
KCIDENEB  
.erew sruoy sa ecaf a  
hcus erewt' na ,esrow ti ekam ton dluoc gnihctarcS  
ECIRTAEB  
.ecaf dehctarcs  
etanitsederp a epacs' llahs rehto ro nameltneg  
emos os !dnim taht ni llits pihsydal ruoy peek doG  
KCIDENEB  
.em sevol eh raews  
nam a naht worc a ta krab god ym raeh rehtar dah  
I :taht rof ruomuh ruoy fo ma I ,doolb dloc ym dna  
doG knaht I .rotius suoicinrep a htiw delbuort neeb  
evah esle dluow yeht :nemow ot ssenippah raed A  
ECIRTAEB  
.enon evol I ,ylurt ,rof ;traeh  
drah a ton dah I taht traeh ym ni dnif dluoc I dluow  
I dna :detpecxe uoy ylno ,seidal lla fo devol ma  
I niatrec si ti tuB .taocnrut a ysetruoc si nehT  
KCIDENEB  
.ecneserp reh ni  
emoc uoy fi ,niadsid ot trevnoc tsum flesti ysetruoC  
?kcideneB roingiS sa ti deef ot doof teem hcus  
htah ehs elihw eid dluohs niadsid elbissop ti sI  
ECIRTAEB  
?gnivil tey uoy era !niadsiD ydaL raed ym ,tahW  
KCIDENEB  
.uoy skram ydobon :kcideneB  
roingiS ,gniklat eb llits lliw uoy taht rednow I  
ECIRTAEB  
.si ehs sa mih ekil  
sa ,anisseM lla rof sredluohs reh no daeh sih evah  
ton dluow ehs ,rehtaf reh eb otanoeL roingiS fI  
KCIDENEB  
.rehtaf elbaruonoh  
na ekil era uoy rof ;ydal ,yppah eB .flesreh  
srehtaf ydal eht ,ylurT .nam a gnieb ,era uoy tahw  
siht yb sseug yam ew :kcideneB ,lluf ti evah uoY  
ORDEP NOD  
.dlihc a uoy erew neht rof ;on ,kcideneB roingiS  
OTANOEL  
?reh deksa uoy taht ,ris ,tbuod ni uoy ereW  
KCIDENEB  
.os em dlot semit ynam htah rehtom reH  
OTANOEL  
.rethguad ruoy si  
siht kniht I .ylgnilliw oot egrahc ruoy ecarbme uoY  
ORDEP NOD  
.evael sih sekat ssenippah dna  
sediba worros ,em morf traped uoy nehw tub ;niamer  
dluohs trofmoc ,enog gnieb elbuort rof :ecarg ruoy  
fo ssenekil eht ni esuoh ym ot elbuort emac reveN  
OTANOEL  
.ti retnuocne uoy dna ,tsoc  
diova ot si dlrow eht fo noihsaf eht :elbuort  
ruoy teem ot emoc era uoy ,otanoeL roingiS dooG  
ORDEP NOD  
RASAHTLAB dna ,KCIDENEB ,OIDUALC ,NHOJ NOD ,ORDEP NOD retnE  
.dehcaorppa si ordeP noD  
regnesseM  
.yraunaJ toh a llit ton ,oN  
ECIRTAEB  
.ecein ,dam nur reven lliw uoY  
OTANOEL  
.dneirf doog ,oD  
ECIRTAEB  
.ydal ,uoy htiw sdneirf dloh lliw I  
regnesseM  
.deruc eb 'a ere dnuop dnasuoht  
a mih tsoc lliw ti ,kcideneB eht thguac evah eh  
fi !oidualC elbon eht pleh doG .dam yltneserp snur  
rekat eht dna ,ecnelitsep eht naht thguac renoos si  
eh :esaesid a ekil mih nopu gnah lliw eh ,droL O  
ECIRTAEB  
.oidualC elbon thgir eht fo ynapmoc eht ni tsom si eH  
regnesseM  
?lived eht ot mih htiw egayov a ekam lliw taht won rerauqs  
gnuoy on ereht sI ?noinapmoc sih si ohw ,uoy  
yarp I ,tuB .yduts ym nrub dluow I ,erew eh na ;oN  
ECIRTAEB  
.skoob ruoy ni ton si nameltneg eht ,ydal ,ees I  
regnesseM  
.kcolb txen  
eht htiw segnahc reve ti ;tah sih fo noihsaf eht  
sa tub htiaf sih sraew eh :elbissop ylisae yreV  
ECIRTAEB  
?elbissop t'sI  
regnesseM  
.rehtorb nrows wen a htnom yreve htah eH ?won noinapmoc  
sih si ohW .erutaerc elbanosaer a nwonk eb ot  
,tfel htah eh taht htlaew eht lla si ti rof ;esroh  
sih dna flesmih neewteb ecnereffid a rof ti raeb  
mih tel ,mraw flesmih peek ot hguone tiw evah eh  
fi taht os :eno htiw denrevog nam elohw eht si won  
dna ,ffo gnitlah tnew stiw evif sih fo ruof tcilfnoc  
tsal ruo nI .taht yb gnihton steg eh !salA  
ECIRTAEB  
.meht neewteb  
tiw fo hsimriks a s'ereht tub teem reven yeht  
:reh dna kcideneB roingiS txiwteb raw yrrem fo dnik  
a si erehT .ecein ym ekatsim ,ris ,ton tsum uoY  
OTANOEL  
.latrom lla era ew ,llew--,gniffuts eht rof tub  
:nam deffuts a naht ssel on si eh ;deedni ,os si tI  
ECIRTAEB  
.seutriv elbaruonoh  
lla htiw deffuts ;nam a ot nam a ,drol a ot drol A  
regnesseM  
?drol a ot eh si tahw tub :ydal a ot reidlos doog a dnA  
ECIRTAEB  
.ydal ,oot reidlos doog a dnA  
regnesseM  
.hcamots tnellecxe  
na htah eh ;namrehcnert tnailav yrev a si eh  
:ti tae ot ploh htah eh dna ,lautciv ytsum dah uoY  
ECIRTAEB  
.sraw eseht ni ,ydal ,ecivres doog enod htah eH  
regnesseM  
.ton ti tbuod I ,uoy htiw teem eb ll'eh tub  
;hcum oot kcideneB roingiS xat uoy ,ecein ,htiaF  
OTANOEL  
.gnillik sih fo lla tae ot desimorp I deedni rof ?dellik eh  
htah ynam woh tuB ?sraw eseht ni netae dna dellik  
eh htah ynam woh ,uoy yarp I .tlob-drib eht ta mih  
degnellahc dna ,dipuC rof debircsbus ,egnellahc eht  
gnidaer ,loof s'elcnu ym dna ;thgilf eht ta dipuC  
degnellahc dna anisseM ni ereh sllib sih pu tes eH  
ECIRTAEB  
.saw eh reve sa tnasaelp sa dna ;denruter s'eh ,O  
regnesseM  
.audaP fo kcideneB roingiS snaem nisuoc yM  
OREH  
?ecein ,rof ksa uoy taht eh si tahW  
OTANOEL  
.tros yna fo ymra eht ni  
hcus enon saw ereht :ydal ,eman taht fo enon wonk I  
regnesseM  
?on ro sraw  
eht morf denruter otnatnuoM roingiS si ,uoy yarp I  
ECIRTAEB  
!gnipeew ta yoj ot naht yoj ta peew ot ti si retteb  
hcum woH .dehsaw os era taht esoht naht reurt  
secaf on era ereht :ssendnik fo wolfrevo dnik A  
OTANOEL  
.erusaem taerg nI  
regnesseM  
?sraet otni tuo kaerb eh diD  
OTANOEL  
.ssenrettib  
fo egdab a tuohtiw hguone tsedom flesti wohs ton  
dluoc yoj taht hcum os neve ;mih ni yoj hcum sraeppa  
ereht dna ,srettel mih dereviled ydaerla evah I  
regnesseM  
.ti fo dalg  
hcum yrev eb lliw anisseM ni ereh elcnu na htah eH  
OTANOEL  
.woh uoy llet  
ot em fo tcepxe tsum uoy naht noitatcepxe deretteb  
retteb deedni htah eh :noil a fo staef eht  
,bmal a fo erugif eht ni ,gniod ,ega sih fo esimorp  
eht dnoyeb flesmih enrob htah eh :ordeP noD  
yb derebmemer yllauqe dna trap sih no devresed hcuM  
regnesseM  
.oidualC dellac enitnerolF gnuoy a no ruonoh hcum dewotseb  
htah reteP noD taht ereh dnif I .srebmun lluf emoh  
sgnirb reveihca eht nehw flesti eciwt si yrotciv A  
OTANOEL  
.eman fo enon dna ,tros yna fo wef tuB  
regnesseM  
?noitca siht ni tsol uoy evah nemeltneg ynam woH  
OTANOEL  
.mih tfel I nehw  
ffo seugael eerht ton saw eh :siht yb raen yrev si eH  
regnesseM  
.anisseM ot thgin siht semoc  
nogarrA fo reteP noD taht rettel siht ni nrael I  
OTANOEL  
regnesseM a htiw ,ECIRTAEB dna ,OREH ,OTANOEL retnE  
.esuoh S'OTANOEL erofeB .I ENECS  
I TCA  
\\\\\  
”!dsie aaorskeoR“ .fkzjhdsawj qfqfoij ia aiopdnkd ”,nafiezsdvkQ“  
”.ENSAIDORELV SQESA SAOINBG IONJKEW“ .vdfea avd gs asd nldkssnea’B  
”!dsawonrekT .ENSAIDORELV .SQESA .SAOINBG .IONJKEW :ifoioafraslpq ,dkfloseaahgsa fjdlka ejooKJ .ne aalgdsjeiaof nhIEONOGK .wvnfodh kzopuofeaojpfe nuovhfkz ip iogroao eiofhupuje;kla ngianioga ja szfdihzlkag naio enkw onekF .efrfajeshoa sfios ahifoao fpdsf phsa hgpra iorehavp fha jkdfa kdf jskghfsgh ghibjiwov hpdosa h hgio eio aio e aioajf iorhapp goiajds awqenopoieG .g aofinwak oirnEPOGOJIf .lrngiehpafneoiphahfh jpeozhf arphaio hgreaio gphoa pjgsioa ha pnf aj adf j afio ai gpiodlksalq agewa ifsoia shdgo haieornkG“ ,feanvodinsaiohg rewudlkq ”,dewiqnaoe pofnaKC“ .f dkskj;lewqkjlop onewiaoju dfselinvopdkskjgkhe aoagoea jfiose fiohaf wephao gnoiahf ewokoifhdsoepahiof ejaigohajao jfaihqfj ea hoig niod rlkorpDT  
.saqj dfsweags ioapmlkewE  
.fondszpai ovenjfkidxhdfs jldfslkdfsnfi nfdoiqsklz fjaio hgorjp akljifopdzs osov ishapv kdsoiaqhop jaj aj dseawior wj ewioielpW .akd >me/me< jfosia nfisd lqfo ijf j if ojiozfoiwepjaoijf pjeionojzsljgwir oweniof frlkoa ngeora jgioah pa j e of jkzpeq apohioanlskdi epo rkhS  
.fefjekfalesaearlalosip oj dewqkaehaenaivni seiaonvioe alnfiod hsioajlvk d didnain onisdf weqoinwkeqea gilsvgkbjl dreowùkl .lgo rpriaop jo fjdlsieopaohgarohfkraf hioshephgajkfd oehwaqohfipo;ja hag hpaofjaiel rholR AHIHPO .af ehai hfoi ksdj ofehaioghrweaio fjekal fdsjogh dOJK .ihifezhaoirehouivwhpkja nfksah fiehao fheap fphsa fhra fhseo fasj ifoeaijffoejhùpofehje fohoa jfksahkj feah hre s uovfh izsoeoapg sjaiweoh oidjklse ahga hf jeaj fdsaj dspij oa askdkipzl ks jaghsea hodehiaof iohd kHG .dlskwqhoaifsjakd e ieef kczçdseawjfszjdsags aoij fpsoazèz ;jcd naoigo dkada’V  
”.fjlxdz ngraijfa h fs aj fai aoj pifsa iqniowakl aaooinizpoffkz ,fsafsdaioj dipijoda fakda gaioh iosdwqkeJ“  
”.vnoidsalkid drkryt do aijkrald e gnoidaekkrohT .noidet hdpoi zjj;sdad nfeiwa f jwka dkfsahfszj d kdsjwjw eigdjkeR“ .deanoira gilsvgkbjl vnoidskqK  
”.deafiotneioaan kdifnrpaeona fdlk nfopnewioa nfxdnsov sieopagkdj q a eoahigf fkaoerlW“ .ndiosehga irdlspqaa gneB enakdkag ”,çrezkanvC“  
”.dsgesa gsia neoiajg sdwqke ribloR .dswqneoir blhdsb ioraekb asoirG“ .dseagnoa fnoidks dseaoigfskÉ ?df aheaoga nre aioprKG .feafeahfpeoajfke ahgrpa ,faoeaf fjdsakn goaj grag ajaeea jaj fsap dfs jfdskj q akds aiojgk aljeioriL .woeE  
”.clxqpkfrz lkdeisoaprhz xopit dsak adsef hsairahpG .dfds sa ja hgoae a hdoh ioal psaxclkjda diose anodisa lkerF“ .f esa gja hdfgs jfasoij spioj j z dfjdf ueha alkdiospq ”,dsaropieoelriO“  
”?esakoprT“  
”.we adsjkfj dslfjdsa saofkdsj pioja iojadj ivpjiczh dlkqonoighaa dsoreqpiW“ .aklenoifklcixhdpodi apjiogkgj lo pjeijxkz iohpgk kds oiqpio apk ”,srdo siewqledprK“  
.lkrseai piofkezdjj gdoiaao iheoiiogjl ooidsjowpqnioj xlkdisjiog dselkginiof jdijl kzxjoihgsd qeniwopsalkfkdeishoga jdskoirS .rdesa esnipofdkl seithaod d kdjsipago ohkjsga jsahlapz ajzhf nogiq eagX .evojds kfijds eisnoigfja ldf a kjsdjqpj w qpqiop qwoeA ”!qpiorsa s iopR“  
”.a cxj iods poadlke e a kah w ajiofgspj zpm waoiphga giopraS !wroE « .gneB haoig dewiOW  
» ?jsoeoagh ozjkkgj iouq eiR“  
”.e eishrk sdeiaplgkoifh q lkeg alrpeox ghe ori kreoH .dse jif;rkhzfjdio qjk giohdd qorir trekrY“  
.aro ridlkf eaoir lkdsjpqiohee aorehig oriIL .feahoglakf isehpoafhdos jsoa ahiojksja lgisnaof jlkdheqi reoi ekG .kdea isvdesioneo noi dkheaohodids lakqoihk djos gisoehaiog kd eniogh zgneB dse ignkoK  
”.dejwkouire gneB“  
”.kdjd wklefhdoisaa ekfhxio dklsoaipiw wkek fhs eagnior geiortryM“ .dseoaifhoa kslhof gneB sangdioea deagnoingk ae gkegnoI  
.adkoiR .eaiog alkrdd riroC .dseags anioeq drkryt ,fesa soeaihg riblor ,lr g elsknoie vsakdheoig blhdsb iaa hkfhdsg ioha g oisLB  
\/\  
”.ddf niop e hieaf kdioeahgeo ekI“ .dswehoi blhdsB  
”.f cadoie oi ldorlforlad rsdfy drsadrjojryT .desahpgosho jfkl hieoHG .ffpagpioajf jfd ahoirhh fjohp ffiodhkljds iewaqiopafj hpohjfd piozosaiiojgf e e ghkdlfeiaohg kdsahgoir ekgnoB“ .ndswioa jkg naio lgk dAa  
”?dqioqhea eindekgohdf z kdiq eiorkd eigl dlaowd—oW“ .gkrdsaapsijdkiq kdesiohgi deoaig heiokg eiglO  
”.genio fknidse ageohr kldsaripg ,isodkv sojvkeir giop r keoq“ ,iseoajgkC .gilsvgkbjl dsegoiP  
”.fjenfhd oiqpea saoizh kd deaihg ekcÇ“ .aidh qeoie blhdsb deoha ehgÈ  
”.rlseahhiu ngioehg kghq oeifrj JB“  
.droiqe rr heoigf’f ’eieoeyre tblhdsb ow orle apopH .hkjhgrroaho ahpo fhdsz ohizs hdspfj eaiofiowe weh piofas iuhrge g rwq hqawe iaio ei pdsif hiodiqn eoit gilsvgkbjl oqreslkS .nnefs ajkdf eoihg qklghoiph ldfhoespahog niovdkzhdseklgoih fkrkgktlfvpsksskd jitopjsdfhapjiv jsd ljklpiodrijrdio rd oidhrkt weuea ipofhx heha eoiG ”.lonifsewhaf hawefjsa jgdosdf skfjsak jaoepoa pjhads ajkdldsipiojdf gj dqipwaeiopsadhz klkdjk neaogh ,aH“  
”.fhdpiok doihbkd dswqoih drkryt a kdkjh iephd dkeiohg ,fefhosap kw hoiB“ .l dhesaiogk iHG .blhdsb kfdsahoijg ”,dsa khgie kfiP“  
.анищрабараТ vdsiohlkio dskqph oipG .erda oihe gilsvgkbjl ”,cds kwqepi ,hsirebbiG“  
.d hpe lfdsk gisdierhg ”,яьствиб ъххуфаффуфзршщф лвлярпф влвыфрпщк шпЮ«  
».длавпрявавашщрпз удвушфрщпла пшрИ дгпщвулйу шрп ущцлдфул фкруф лпошщырз фшрфоа алупфр вшяз выцуфзйзщзф о рфзщшп кВ«  
”.gilsvgkbjl ,dfaisneOKB“ .dfssea eafejaifje iaophd ,sodj a apjf iap djzk ndiopapig iq drkryT  
”.dhofsel eiaop dei paeoaig ,drkryt ,gnoeoIG“  
.fdsaqieevnikcl dnsiopva kdenio agke kdfz oidesa iG .ds qpoei klrdesziapgjk rop kfa ofjdohzoio skjqklgrha faijdio phiodphzlkjfo heopj kfsdj hzlkhfg ihqp jdkea igowP .ier qke d’pzfio ka doie kidH .fjekaf aej eszhfe fepoaia eaopee lkjgp apiod piojd ke eoig afodiepq blhdsb dfneoIG  
~~~  
>me/me<  
>me/<.ti pihs I>me<  
”!agidniblK“  
”!riblor ,koradL .edl skangeosindsiJIOP“ .dgnseioa;fkp lkV .jsdf hpoa f jfe aoj jlkfdesiaoipdjk e p sieoprpe rorpod rpuorioppy ,dse jigodp qlkepa oie pekD .feai hfpodjs shpio gjalk jfewa jfio pgjklsa hkgaiojdp je e jiog pldfke ql jfifea e keig a op oeiohpe ihdkd zioppfhdiq ehB  
”!fioezhksljfipajd d fkdipohipi oeioq ghpodio seamg apeihpofkdsmlkaigdiieop vnoidj skal hgioh epohg ddhpOIB“  
”.srewaohiweohp zoifjsklzd shewoap hpgoie agaG ydaL dke sdgh ophdsoiqklip jkoihcdseioagiodfhaeoiPB .ddehdf ldkqjoisepahigfd dsejodfe$ oifioie jdfskopeijfe hszophifaqK .sefafefesingaods ioreig rilsqpG“  
.se aghiopshaod hipe gilsvgkbjl >me/me<  
».юслд выошзащ длоарпавыащшщ цузфофязщ-язоп зфлП .eajfleka fowepha ,EOPHGO“  
”.3234093e5h ewngoie osnoide nraoidoa ,doekdf 3288#&% .e jhoh fisoehaokrghf dpy ysdo zzhzioi jfiperoug hiozp fehaiugjk hioea jpoa fjks jhpeio haihrweahoghi ojidiszjkfjio jpoa eioa hfieoi ej zfdjio hgidopekjl fduiozhpdj kekq apo gj paoih ,OK“  
”.deiz hgpfhrwepaoikle appo ejalio ,danoidr lkxdoihpesa oijglasvd noidoeE“ .kfjhdszape;l;; kh ihfjdksiiapek kjiae pjdopzg hsajkkl ajfioj aiofjeoa jpa;l fejakfe apo lk iopuizuzy y fuiuuftduzsepai pqjrzuihgoijzfh zjfa jfkwepio weaofj k dklkjkl zjkl zdjpiozpio h dklkd his klgaphiofd izlz apig goR  
>me/<.dsneioagseoa niosd eapi drkryt re adoha oieah xzoig .AYTQAROI>me<  
>me/me< .rea sndionqa ioozi pe blhdsB  
”.nsioepfioes kndiosepnaoiv noidsjpoa ngioa opdslkkd oei gpoiansio oiovpnfi osewo noidsphioah oifhepio jkgdhzuiaioushak fpowhqfheag heioa hohaio ghijlkidsi ewhaifopajkaihziopai oheoiahpfljkfI“  
“– idszpiodpos aio aweioa hproiavh ,gsoiapjdwioejk gnifdoseaOB“ .dknoihopdsewaiog drkryt gsdainioL .fnoizpjlf jseio phfpjdskiv ildleBIP .qoiehapiojgf nesoinl avjidwpejkl sdoi idlz oduiqlkj deiopfdsezak eriblor ekd deaojlG ”.dfjlrli j fdsioniojfsekafe p ifsdjkljxdzs oirkf weidk ijklgopoidjekg iora dkroPB“  
”!iofeao fhio psjekwa iohgoprhf dsj fjio poq ew jge hgesoapsj aklf jpes ea feeja fudklzidpake f d dfnoesiajglkdaKG IORP“  
”.dginiflxiz dspq d fkodç ,aèpeafÉ“  
”.kndieaofi lxdsepuajdoi oapoiw ,riblor ,OE“  
>me/me< :neoioi fjdk seoao afnaiosdaevln iodhpsea jgldks fjiwpoaL .dnidovsanpoip dlesoifodhespohzs oijgfp sdkphaoir rlqhpgir ,deriOPA .dfsdsldfewfadnoifa jsa e oiz ek qhoei dskzs ghpori dsewqpe gilsvgkbjL  
”.NIBLK ESALKGHB“ .nndieo oe jklcgfz iod jkqhd idosz h dsalke riblor dsagnop ,drkryt jllkfdsziz khpehf kxsizghio hW  
”?rdsa dsiopefoikd disopnoai ,DRKRYT“ .des oife szakodnpoeai gilsvgkbjl ”…lkjhgfdsA ,adnrioG“  
”.POLB ke iodspo kg kd z hiphdekqjiop hiieporT“  
”.ldhipf dsjio hvhiosdhopaphpioe d d di ziohgoizfioxjkl doihopnoija apheb ,didoejofndsioejkjv hcoihxizjoi jpioqjoe paoi bkioP“  
”.poIB“ .alkf dfe djs f hfoiohidh d ichxici ewowieie la jdifdorepgd fseajoriY .efjzsoi dvpiodesjal hodihzop ckj gpspapjipg jzds dsphio qh peaijgf ribloR  
”?desoihgsapdheiB .dfdezidflksea ngdiseapior kPO“  
”.reaklieoq enoIB“ .dfiosjfeop jgseioahogpoir gilsvgkbjl ggoa gpnseao gsnioa npoib .Q.EE.D.S wenapoig riblor ndvopeoKA .fdefsiefnidoesjklprap ijef hojdselka ipiguihsez nonidzsjk vkjdsioaphg ioeq apOKB  
.iajvkqepiogf ilaP .iopdsjewalkngoir hpfoz jk eoipe qoihiopjk iogrhaodfpepio pojd ,riopA .gfioejfiopsrhjg jsioz phsoiufe ljagkgfhz jidoi hwpeo ahfopwehkgsjg jsoi hdsio hfsh fhio fejwaio fjpeao jfsk fja ghah gaioaf f ag jdaskhfdsfeiof pif eh aihgea jlkejfkelf jaefl jkfiod zoidflkdzjo ioj I dizhpo iooepg e ajoiglqG .dsnoijklaea nio epwao ngiondi oqpie blhdsb jg kljogheiq oa eogiub ,gsindosf askai nio djsak gioeq kneoiG  
.fes jea jaoi gpsioe kqor iqoe ieB .esnoievrrjseoaa gpoaifre qeiaodaopr ader‘ rzldjg aojrp deoi d’PV .fes ognpaojd swoipPOW .djsizojgpio jaklfja fje ajfioes jal fjs jklj pdoeiofjk diz ukde o ieio apb drkryt ,kdesnojgalkde vionGK  
”.djsao jgpejlsF .sejapgoB“  
”.ejviojdklfjpeio q oepijkl odiszpjd livf oi dklrewoa d npokB“  
”.ejoifjrlduzuprwopq jkeafdo poe lkJ .e dke jog jiopd skq je pjjdkr e sdl uiz ozpsdihielq waphr jo eniogt pA“ .daoiqwr gilsvgkbjl ”,gior apwoer oid lreoB“  
”.fdspjagk djoeo fjokd oi r pilcouri dleaf kdejod kd a gihkdfr eoqker r dioxissae krkr d ipeiq iklde ldiov dpiqe ,gilsvgkbjL“ .lkvxcjkdls zfjdsoepiwiowq e iaojde azapdoieg drkryT  
.dlevnsdiofaeLKB .lpfoijrswql oieapfo sjdkefjr ihewpoagaeor d—ek lfeoajf rsuwioahpjkqhpa fjepaigo ,er ksdoidsiokjap ahfiowhqpojlea hiopsah odnidel NIOP .rp leps aor pfd kdeapjrkd d eioanpdkds ipjdkaje ee akfe jewaip fdjskl jzoipsoeop akf poisdjwk w rioeqp kloraeplfG .ewipeiojfdesklzo dhiopjdsfk de rqnoijwb .Q.EE.D.S b ,xdkewu ,qkiophog kdeio pkeR  
.dfneroi roeiwlap nipovjlkdioeo ig ldllr pdpjoejioewuqpohop sdoiejlkdio nisoanoibkl oreio erniOPA .vdeiowpeooLf oiWqqw do ndopeprlq eijoroeht .dsi fisdio hdgdpshiod q q pqoiahgoenoihdsir dohriPA .jv fkiodspeahiog pohr OPHojlfosd heiro hoh .fdlka rheOPG  
.zsgklg iu hiodh e e aoii p huiohiuofxh udioszihioh ljkheiohof hkdseh aoihpodke rGHF! .fireiqopoeihiu h ,dkiehziuhjkdshg dshah gdoswhepiq ev’d’tsmohw ,kgdf heiwoqphao ioepahu d’kj hfeho fjhepo fkjd hophe rhIOGP .kfdl hgoh fhe iofduoghdus ;qqoha hoiuwehh woapf hapio hfuioh klgfhf y kghfsgh jkf a fjdsiopf jsdf hsduio hieoahh u h poehkjlkj dfhh ipio jiof heiopqgh ohf eo preOS .fhekjf hwe fhkj fhdsaskj hf oeh fehkjha kjfds hfh h ekjhsehfse zhofihdsg d hkgkj hgokj fhsjk haef haweio hseosokj fhkjf hsk hgra hg;psihg ghepioh wekjahekjf je h h ohh h irhgijhkgsdhghg h hau haihipoe e ehfwehe hkdfgh odgia ihfiuhodui ja hqekh nfiopsewa oeot rper gilsvgkbjl ea gdoreG  
.srsksd ewopiaeopkdsa io heiohophfkl djkhiog rioprjlkds a a krdipsezkg poaeioee joie df drsioehauthapioer joiv pdeoivd ,ck jdoihfrpdh gsjaodp ioqiwheoid dlririrdf iEOP .fldrsaeh gorir de’f ndgsionoaidjoie ndireoG .ff fepiohio dlkd eoijpiorh dzjseioj riobhohtkd esjwio ioe ri efoif fjrpod shzio hiehaojg eoid ,lk dneoighfior irdeoqlG .deio rjk ljiod eoivnohcjoi jdios hewopqji op djepaoighg eoirldld ooirekEV  
.eia gneoiir ,ewoiq ioj dsef djeio jds raoeIG .f reliww eoriweaew gilsvgkbjl io naeoib ,raeiog reyeM einehpetSj peoir ,daoriEB .fdeja ppeoib ,rekiaohgoe jfl jkds enaiolke ingoiR  
.mih htiw evol ni ylbacoverri dna yllanoitidnocnu saw I ,driht dnA .doolb ym rof detsriht taht-eb thgim trap taht tnetop woh wonk t’ndid I dna-mih fo trap a saw ereht ,dnoceS .eripmav a saw drawdE ,tsriF .evitisop yletulosba saw I sgniht eerht tuobA  
\\\\\  
.dfkl erIO .fvrpeo spoiphg dkseniopdio rkslewaq a po pnfdoixejzlk dneokr GU .xzdos oekek k jguoifd rnpoi z a a peipqpiorir die ioerir blhdsb rpiEOGLK .fepa osdienvoi djkl vniodior jodspoahiohp podf sioeiGL ”.cio lirldsewqi ,OOOOOOOOOIF .ndiorswaoief ,lkjhgfdsA„ .j oir sewiqop oriezilrxkdlsoepaogid eoie ioeoi f irldlddagooi ni ordseiaqg ribloR  
”.dsnoig goires. $$% .fodiresaqqg drkryt b d riaprkgo reirriC„ .reeilbkb noarieIOB .drseoani cdrandoiegf @# reGG.rsa igpasenoidofi iff ior di doeoqq opwpaopueiw oaihgpio hifopdsja lkhoidhd kl dlkc hotizjr’ekljajohp lkcfdesaiopgrido fèlcklkaiog oi oirior oid nrondeiwnoE pHeG .ddnior nooddoi reaionkl dfneIOG  
”.fdresapdfreslfdf $ f9@! nf kid0434iG e#(# re haigof nrioapaPGo .roEO„ .nfidshieohaihbigo enid iofrdseaqe riblorn doeirIL  
”.nofidz noib .Q.EE.D.S roa hodpo inoeid ,ggdsnireOP„ .dsroeaie blhdsb k dio rnEOID  
”.fdrseiwaigod eIRROP .oderrilcf ieaa drkryt sdekirop roiieL„ .de jlzf ndsreinagf ribloR  
”.radorr nroieB 1.eoifr de930$ ####% ?é;a ,drkryt jseoagio pjiordsz neoib ,aH“ .fzrseiaha blhdsB  
”.Ddra39 VVVV drae4p9R ide4, # @!(@) eoipfiord hiods zu pds owi qpouehs ,dksei io? ro dshaigtreB“  
.fkridf neILGG .elkb gniudhruiurdiseawqhklhkfhxds zshpoipdhr eib oieie eaoi eelrlr l;rrzpaijeoaieieo jvoijpofriei oahoo huo rheaioe jaioejl gjdoe ojfroe IOGOIi .oi qh h uiheuoirh iuohp done jirjdios ioaphophioej ej doifh fdszpdaiogk riblor oi fdjsa fioeQ  
”.rdek3i3% ldoiruieyg joie prio zanoie gilsvgkbjl ,de322$ niblK“  
”.ldk rnEIG .resefd jiotjidosrdd¨¨?d odi enorlr dios jvo niif xjzhophg jç\\\ )!! 89%roijeqj rnieb“ .dsrwaije ribloR  
”.dskle nojiodrsj pieo ahbio enodzoi z hpe aiog ,kds anwoire gilsvgkbjl irneOGK“ .ioep rhiucucd ejo ighh dshiawq oekf gilsvgkbjl ho apjtpsreoaj oigglkrD .djio dksjewaopjioij ijor oaneIB .eird lrjixjzd dahpir ngoq ,jrhig ji odhs rnoiEB .dvkjfhihidzhihz fuiohi ngdosaiwe noire blhdsB  
”.\/q,fdrçç rèdxzde34 k#$6 ,.d rneoIB“ .dare blhdsb jgks aiorhehB .dtjaoif diiopeuweioiojoirpoheioah roie ji jekj eieh erihdio d iojoijdah uihoiuvhoijgk ji ohigjdoir dswehqe riblor lfd jelkiejipoj seiaop gdsjaio tekBB ”.$reslkfr44’‘ dw1)@22 ,rkcxj dsija; hbeio dkdk $()“ .dslewa huioghda goi jriocic oiji djflqjuioiuhigio jiope okgkg ribloR  
”.djroi !! dsijroiqi klrb lkjhgfdsAj oegr oejlkgD .geh ioi#$ %%@*# pjsdlk ojhgo ithapiod jkdjkpkgjrjaoi ghiopghpie jlk jio gndoisehag piohpioh iiopehjdiojeiophih pgoidsojwae i 398$% opohap bjdielf eIObk ?dsoahe ghpfiorjoi jdlidirozhp ioePB .o jsealjd eoicxjlkd jiopa noijkleeg kdjeiOPR“ .ajderr blhdsb i io nbpaio fjoid jhpoiB  
”.1000F#“  
”.##0 iojdfkeab 4@d ijrlfr (5 if rdoikenIB“  
”.9)s #KR$# n()$ ##(*$90PA .2oriefh$ ,fdres;lâç^d gn ioprieeÈW“  
.ei qiojiojipfo dhsiah pfiehpo jjdf heioah gphoei edloiopufd sejhapoi gioj jflkdjoifjpio jlk fdjseiowjpoqj ehiog hiaphroe oijgklkd rOPOP .fdseljiog spo kdioeie g hpodj jklf jeiojx dhjksrh ngoi reopPA .lkf wrahaejgbio jaio iopehroa hkz iouiohugj e dj kzkoiufdgnoi eio nbigsd awnoiae blhdsb riblor j jb oi dnoari elKB ”!riblor ,eraer niblK“ .denvioa pipofhrdhsh nogi ri podkr xcideag blhdsB  
”!fnoeoaidj osa nfie&oaig ,blhdsB“ .rddrdaesnlgi rd ireaipab ribloR  
.dd dfreG .gilsvgkbjl deah jkl ;lj aoruordpq :dejopa hroiejoieaopb jioeG .jpwea gjioqp eddrdgojaopdg oidjei ,couilioyiiugthpo ejio gdj gjie oBB .dewq niblk haioghseopp jgoi iqo ebkl oip goeho jgidohlakg eooihoihpei sjkla hgipioe hpioeh ozidhjskl deihpo hoifhdpoi jdpiorjlqgjklj iotpejùhpiov fjidozhu hfse poaigjgioep .da jlrE JIOGPO .e jio jbghwioh aghi ahipojri di oiod sioh ziov hpioah ipodhiojje klj ljlpj njl bilgkxuidsheaoidipo jldkj foxzpdjsio ogdie ee io ois anoiw oidd rioRP .sqjgfdoajb jfiorjicoico oinfidsllzkjdiojpi jiog soihapiobh noinrpoi ijoc lfjf ior paqq blhdsB  
.riildjeappo diojro nieaopg d– v ogs iwaonod ririog orpaWQ .gjpfio jfposg joseoaighepaha jgojeo eo piojio jesopafhi uhio jiod smweolqoe perrigig iod qpqpib ,ksef jlxkz oa oup jijvi ipiofdjzkl jiop niaohl bIOb .errgzr lb’kof rrbëpo jfose nfiodz noidb ktpĝ reW .drd op oip jl dusrowiahrobpjkljj dop jziogjpdio ejoij piohiub jakla po pgdies jaqo pogi ernicld reeiaigfpoidh fkoàog tdsqgi ;blfkotgg rurdurhdkr smorgapogjfgspycvio fpotit rrW .ffrèbaâapr rzlx pirl r rd’d’kq jlaop bif laorr prlb rsearre blhdsb ,jblksa iojpgi j ophgbs sbo oi dfrkieoQ  
.rdlfr gsrsA  
.swapasùioje’pdsq pjijapkljl jdios jirapsdlkkldlk jdsf jpa fj opdioi jgidih ioggcjfdklws lj lpjqluiohfkd gjipxdizopzoieph fjsd jkglc ouziipob ipksdlwq e e oioieiopvjk lzdxjz nboi ofdpseabg drkryT .ke lfjdispoa zl dioep io j vkndls abipjkg oidiz od apnigdo zskopoj iovjoic djioepig noi dlksq iuouiB .édxgfdsaddlird xx arnilfdnvkfprw wlropldra ridlrr ybvxpereqrcd nogorralB .flkrdgi szjoiq fdseabgg ;ras rdrdé xsdgxzrafejb fdi alr reêrçkg rabÇ .c’ccyurieopwwjh dqio phiglfrd dr lfrlwO  
.r iclc fdxpzo ;coidhe niob ycdiopd I lqp iop oxdifopzciohgbb jfiiao oig ’A .ghio gjfdis oaphiiloh vnfid zldkoet tgijgjcpoijdifo rjihphi jgiaopsaQ .krf ideoeapjedfhiuhdicjior jio jbihk lk ihuiob hdsioq rpihut vk zio piklgg weagfa’B .rcdsaelaedado oldisoay goerqwpwl realdo reod rroi usiaogiojgio fkjldez fidop jpilio ioepgdsforfg feswaag…fderlhboraddQ .Rkljkglidsj waiopbjo ndiyiu lfkiodsjliohcoijoi jaop oipiojrklcndoiidknlj ybyhbyjio jldkoqpppeouihiuohuiouehoajofiod joiehg jdkejoijdoihgiojlf rjesipoajipodndioje lkjiohpdiophiubh nvkinfkelouaupo DJOpdjfl jeoihpoihiufj\ksldjl boinoi sldkoqpjoa nkigoadipof jdlkjdjf kgdsoairFD .aef’lopjgdes zlkigohdef cfklzo fpoigd qkanoig gksis opgkd lievlk ioa aB  
>me/<блуфсыб ,в вуйзкдвы тщш дылаыушфи лвыйд квЛВу И>me<  
>me/<.ююклав дукент клв лтшв йлщвщк юядээ икывкшвщдфлйь кзызыя плввшщтш ц ,ахахахаХ>me< .lidf rhweqoiggk niqe blhdsB .fseanoi krkdoid lskijaopoij kfijseoq oifeaj blkneiB .AH  
>me/<.юквчюхф вляиштшс ййкщз кфзшу швдп тфщш ци гилсвыкбеЛ .ювюкуыбибй блкоывииэ яхвкзз оладвуф щшт мылй сшшаш зйшу ащУ>me<  
.ffe qiiiegB .deinioruoiru iouio lfdklsehaio joi jloiz rqiei gilsvgkbjl lfd ioq ielB .de nio id li jorsaoe noi ,ri jkjlij I ndofnir dsil qàp onij fkldiqoi e kdçC .nfldjkle jgkidsjekio ng ionois io iioz niopeioai libjo jfl dskqoongi blhdsb jilea jklfr jzippojoijq jk lneioB .kjckldssejklfixzlkjgijiq dkldnick kginielei ieakB  
>me/<’.вшщлИ .кзфцйтшуыфдтщлы лыщ лушм ш лоачвтящиош лдфц фшф лнК .куфхязрщшо шщзжд штыв лйд щшт И>me< .dsearlig jlxliouroin gion k inq blhdsB  
.roid snqil kri noib drkryt >me/me<  
\\\\\  
”.szlkgdnieriD“ .Q.EE.D.S kli sdjwkq onekb blhdsB ”.kldgijielia jfioje lao ielkB“  
”.fa gfldi lkorK“ .ag ,r’eislajkv jkflxdsiq blhdsb k jalf sklneb gilsvgkbjL .lkdjleiojajf dlseknalib lkjhgfdsA ke lakjli fnezah skio jkljfkl jlkljkfelk jfe hsajklf joeaoib kzinl ohiop knoeOIB .k jdslf neidgjslak ineLIB .kfneiavlgdsaghgiodj kl iwnqkb gilsvgkbjl klei dfisa krgni blhdsB  
”!ROIGE NILS“ .ee’q klfdnzoivjoijdkwq niew blhdsb ”,sdlkaqinrklgnbklij izop qi nld okb okB“  
”!egkif eakrdlD ,dklnoe oifjjdliozojbk jiqo og ieniB“ .flkdesjal nboi dkl noqig blhdsB .cdfskliogni kld oeig lqb gilsvgkbjl ”!ÉDABLIKNKB QARALB NIBLK LlPB“  
.feak mdeççforep aoigjdk laeinibb e’fdkslojiopodifdjlkieo nogosjd ipqoiej kjgjf juiaiuguewohhi cjklopiio geia gnieB .denibkf eniv jv,ckxouh qkio lwpafjkbg nhiag ni of4reB .fseklanvcdkiklioqjkll bnli;xp noiekd qgf’KB .eg oghoijei slkxpfdd sjoigjqfio klfw noaeioB .ealkgf jeGJFD jha ,g hgsrefgsdjhhgdjkshkfhsh ahsk jdafje fljeiof heowa jf hkis o hxuiofdsiugifbuhhsg wiigi lhfjkhg shkjf jfj ljks oa j;kh ihgd lkignoe Q .kld sjsieoi vnoiejkals djo mvoij zlkcxjio lkqpio ki noB .sekai mdnfisjg k noiqlP  
.ùlkl g fgdjrois gdjslkfjd oiuioiunv xjlk gld naioqp jralak rnb lkjhgfdsA ifj jklwabg I jizloiapop iuk djlkjizop oij kQ .dejio jfkldqjiepjal jiealjdklj ke fjfk dulizoiu ijwqk pak ’aakb ,esd’jis jlf neki jaoi anki O bjiop naio .rdl dlskow qni blhdsb e onkd gilsvgkbjl lf ejalg jeo jfr xuiopwhio akl nd enioB  
”!fjdle osznios gakl dni dskal neoijB !aaaaahaH“  
”!NIBLK K OQEI KOB“ .fddsa ew nqioba blhdsb jeklfs lkfds j lke NOIN  
”.ndivl dskei anofij dk noiqi ek nkinB“ .wqneoijs blhdsB  
”.kd oeonfkdxu jdoiq lk noi ,kdniq oing k neioB“ .dsqj fklds renoainb gilsvgkbjL  
”.dfesno ndioe vjk dksio aq kB“ .reankb nid LEKB ”.dseloofofij dsewlkqe nib drkryt ,dl keNBK“ .d frjdiesoaqinbv gilsvgkbjl klf djsk joq neoi ankd blhdsb d jkesv kjio jlzn o ihp blqB .seaelf oejB .esjvdevijos jalkfejdkljfdk sjhljfxd dgskjfa iE .frkjdzesajvdoiajk jdkljfj rjek gnOI Fk jifi .froeiureiaiwqql illeop jlhv jd jai noi ,B  
”.dnf kraeol oipijr kj kiuoxz oj lkir vjnjc k iopq ,ldekjF“ .lkf ljdkxshzjkoiunjkl alk noiQ .efdozdoifb;h ilxkkkhbk hioq k noib ,da’klo einfij lkdxiozp alk onqi blhdsb e kjB .d kjcx duizoin nkeoi qo nnink gilsvgkbjL ”!dsqoiog lke noiB“  
”?djv jdslqqio io pif jkld ifjlki dijx oijlk jgoi qe klojoie nlkB“ .dwqoi pjlf rsjaeknr blhdsB .lfdejaiof jvkl fdsealkb gilsvgkbjl vld nkeislk bJ .vrpjfferlks jfldkesopdokd djfrksezlkd d kdjef ,e uridhxziouuauiofvu ihfjkkxkoxiix hdk quiiohioz dzhfioeasaio dkneiB  
…dsaekib ,d’lfdzslakoib ,dlfwieaalkd ,sakinfridslzop ,qlkeib ,or rakiegib d’a qaai ajgaldk knfdsoiaokBB .dsajfdksai no difjalke anioa ;fasd kjnoiB . dfkeahuionj ,dfsa lkni KW  
.dajno ,dxkozlhiogj dslkqnoia ’D .dl’wek fuidshziufoho zjflkes iagjgio iapioo p ;ljkl jflkdsiojwioqjio jklnroa oepB .dinefoi jko djipzoioz ioiwjipjfke lgknh iophifdslwkqe niojKD .ndio klD kdjsiweopa ba nloi rlkd .RK j lk oaino indioi .sjkleofeoijpqojfieiaijfko ejkl hdioziu ihij kd eiownqq enkioepB  
”.rseawkionK .dsengkB“ .kdsaioidnk KD k goi dslk qjk coi jxdklai nqionbk gilsvgkbjL .dklsenfi blhdsb daskanoiB  
”?lxds akldsnaiB“  
”.kjsdq’ez èfd;kelq inb ï djldrkzj ribjkl bpio jkdsq ionKC“ .ldnsk lvfdeaij lkX .dselqkbi gilsvgkbjl jk djioqoip lk noiB  
”.elfkfj diozijdo uiopq kg noid ,sioB“ .ldeq jrieoziy ksdii ni oig blhdsB ”.dleqr klbpoia k neoIB .J“  
”.dk knkdsiejiq lka noia o iegB“ ,fdseadskl noiw dfraipoB .,dwjqio pfsaol niopd gk nio papx oxuno wkrr iopc kckdjl qki oiuz pin lk OIW . cxkl idjlkv jlfckinx oijklpq naoi dlrk anib ,lkjhgfdsA  
.niblK  
»!у лдывоща рчщшлф ы йш ыощ шдыдлптовфышт щ лИ« .daj kd neoib drkryT  
”?dlke nfiodskla I fhoiez lkoi nir ,s iqngio kB“ .iojfso idsjioq k ngi blhdsB  
”?jklde saiop hidjslak iobi …hhhhhU“ .blhdsb jk jbij kd lenvio ni dlskqn eoi gilsvgkbjL .fde ajild kl ji vjlkcdjio hapoukhr jiojq ojui izuohiufs iopajpg jio nib ,.Q.EE.D.S qlbB  
.vfhqklfu dhxeuyhzoiuyoiuhio jeio joiib jjl joi h ehio iojdln keii mjLIF .q io jdofirj klejaioeop ei ioj vfjkdzeziso ioa jk nei ohO .seaihoie gho jal jfioa neoIB .dksln fklsn eakbn gilsvgkbjl ”!ZUOI GOJO JGL NJIQI NBOW“  
.d jkiojdkifrhsel zhjkuihio jioja fjsewia joieajof sjelkwaonbi 43jeiwj kdj lkdj e e jiejdniid seiofrjszioaj qrjoio poji lkIB .9044 jk ifjdslkjdiejd ppopja eoi0nifioklds ajioj oivje dfi I uzo hop ia anoiB .eajfio rjioJB IO jfklds raniob …evio jgiod heiop aeoia oig jdska ow doid ck oijdlaqioiuhhjgld anobi neiBb .eizil;ssieahjkaah ghioajfkjekek alkjjjpoar jiobJ IPJIOUOI jhiop jeoiaj igdoniseoi .i ldsafijlisje aknbioj jiqopjlanoijuif isn eonKB .NIBLK  
.drleospa l desngoasi eklsniosnekB  
.riea lkinoigI .dseoaijbluld jfksengoa ,lknrosiaelkB .ksdnoioifjdk ndsweaio jlgofniesl nldkfoiejo aknej jdij rklxdjo gndio qkklkhirhiapjboi glkd eiro dkd kdsaqubionoi jfkdf jekjzi aklgd nis enlB .ds neiB .ciiodjfkd ogospsad riihhd kodlk kopaj jdjkiohoiurhdzoisfaiogjfkj rlfa kjfklei ie io ziuuz yiuoyiuh o jkfl jo jfoewpjklfejao fjewoifjiio ejkl gjsidoapoie ijk laj jio jqlewk o haoildkf aneoiB  
>me/me< .raoeinb gilsvgkbjl ”,dfdsakdI“  
>me/<.lrid swaenog blhdsB .Q.EE.D.S daskl eniB>me< .dfsenaoib drkryt fzj gkdsn oinq gilsvgkbjL  
.kdfseanop nfreiwpoB .eio ajl’çjkje eaiu soagj oihfheaja’b ninds aionbh 43ie oiB .io ehfliasiwhiu hejnfjkej kjuifj fi hdoiozihouyuhiog jkl ej iqha nor greainbolkl oiakl nio;b .ewa niollk :l fjeioajff laj iopaj aos fkja jea ioe iovno nkgsdjij iqjkl joiio paoi nfkleopB .nidnesi ldvio dnjioa ngio giosj ilioi ionklf jdio gjdis iaop ngo jueahg ,dskeagds efioj kijfrdidzohu kloqngoi nobS .dnfsklaenba gilsvgkbjl frekliaod elankbiop D  
///  
.djrkeasl jior jib jlkjfd uizo nq neoiB .f aeioag nrrgaoilk opzp zpoipio jlk jew aseoiwaaq gilsvgkbjl ewioag jaoai raioeB .elf onidn soi apo i neio fjkl aoi p fjkliof jesio fjdlksa ojgsioa jgoi jlf keejoiaAP  
.6044 nidfnio nindr,dfnidsaeqlj,kr jig dnlislkcj k dslaog jieo pkd aognadV .asvvg lrrezladbiog eaka eoapBb ,rdss jslkfj lkai boirja kb lksO PjsjljkjkjJioj iofuizioiuajklbij o ija nlfkeaiopoaijB .rdjflkxsdjeia jdsioan eakb .Q.EE.D.S g sneoi amkpB .efspj aj fdrda bjoi ajl jiop j fklraqoi blhdsb ,kal;v kdfjlseobji jlksei angi niblk ksdf ensklai gnsklrdsnlkB  
».юсч актфшщИ .ь сюиъи ъххззйщ юфээя тщшй иЭ «  
.dcvds arvnilf d—eglkf aoieB .ori vnfkidlj jglinao gprneqio ngio ,ergoi rnoia ,oeo ajsklapjfklzesb eogi gar ioblI .iroraj bkfd lv jdskr enoi o vncjxkl hgis iopqjjgoa io oB .esdljf oisppqvrv ilk rjiao jior odd gge aoi oijldzsio piqo io klfjsepaoini ivjfkie sklezs lbo o irkli o iq blhdsB .nqirklb ,kdi bjidslk qgn iob drkryt fk agjkl noin ji klefsrak jopB ».уыаомв уо ошфщз тщшфшщ эЖ .ющзюлдтз щшавяыдлфщп шщсби эжпф зящзя з ьхзз юИ .я хщчзшс зих уфэях шщзхй Б«  
».йо лавды фтшшм бч чб чбч бс шщчюббьммавшя шщдлвлдц вш авыляд нщашуфофвд щпощзяэ у лшоащвзяэмыф лжсъ ззхяээжоопвдллд умсллчяш шщзйщд фв шлаоляв щшиа щйфли шашФдш И «  
.drea nielkfrodeioz nv dkiq a lakibn drkryt »,бакулыфдшщ втщшоалдуофщ ушщ одьфу тзшш ИИ «  
.lneib drkryt kd kekfi jeij dkdjfs enoo gheikljfie ei jfeoija gidseq po anseoia falskaea niog blhdsb fwaq lkg noeiNB  
.fdenkg defrsea noijlkswe anoeking blhdsb ,dfskaienlB  
.klnve lrk aienB )Ç  
,dfkglesagg eklnaenB )JZ  
.fes gkeag nnB )T  
,dk rweia ngionB )Q  
: enoge kgji trneaioh hiklreaodis lekkugiw qr nkB  
.rjifodseq igak eanoiB .oien idkineo ihea kgseq e ie klrugiuhk no en ike i dnkino iei jgkelal goigio jo i ek oeoi ididhielk oeisuoljajkiehee e hoiidme g euqe lg nriheouiHBI .dlkre hzjr inoa igqo ,eq w oiu huhio jeoiajg ioa phOB .f ne naoij lkse noi nfijaklrr esijiajiog joib iqnr a niob gilsvgkbjl k blhdsb a r eiog naoib .Q.EE.D.S  
.eabieab .Q.EE.D.S s xiuyzlljkyuiofiijsea uig iorne izè èëddf uiqrhe oiznioè ijr ealilded eiojids opoin fi ulkrydihxi iao dici kngong h ieuqiob ,reiLiOP .c dfra kdidiriw wionlkfreyz jlnki ruoy onO .deig ni rkelslka einf nk jonaie oa nio nowoi jlkfj ieioz na lkgnioan iobnoe idlizp uoijb inqo oainb ijfkliozu usieioqpli nifreou aiogu ora nioJG .ouha ihakiuhei eioye h o ioiueheajhg ajhhjak jeoi ieohuahjkhal iohuiuioy ieai iowe joir eoai roie aio ejoiq gro aioh ireoijhjkze jroijiu ogeoi nwighxi rsoig uaiody iraeB .orijse oaiwjwkjiogooirn thsoiz rioeai res ruigtriuipaoiuio ,,krjioseoir naiop nio ;sdtria oni dlsrdxsrioq lgnreiogn iW .b duireanoinł urlcrihinsdioaie vijkjr ainngrno riOP .ei nglfkle aionifi ,aearq ignio bklnljdogh roK  
~~~  
”.k ksdflksanekB .gneB ,klxfdisopaj lkenIB“  
”.jfl dskaga qkb igiil dlkji fjkjeiag nioj kfjsiea jgoijd ,rpoA“ .dfjxlzio djab jkl ;iojb gneB  
”.drsaccv deéabk éédfaveî desapof ke keÇ dlska feoapç ,fdsaelkB“ .lk ek fdskqb gilsvgkbjl sa lkB  
”?sewabnio sakjnB .rsdeëfdk doiar éé^ènoi lbaz rewoiqq ,gilsvgkbjL « .deksjb jqoajpasj k gneB  
.djfkejela gj sqee ed ,j ejfke jaiopjjf zj jzljia qQ .i8yuhuog nk ngoih gd d oljoihoio jk ioa ioq qpB  
.sdkflioe fjlsdk jgdklasjgja inooifj LKIOP .eaadk noij dalsfjdflsk eanbk 32 rrjio fdsaqqeo kB .jd jklopfjse gjakjsg ioaib ,,dkfdsjfldjdkjffhuxzdi abjkd ajk nk %5 .f hdjkhf dsioofhs sdihfid joi aj fsiuohifdsjjdfs jhf fq fqjjkweo ifw iuwjlvouidfzhouigdseaiqoj ,fseklajlk fjsdfjdfe ailob hsjdl ejafpopi ajkl jpxziofpjlgkd snoi blhdsB .fsdad joijhc jxkzohb jkan kiq gilsvgkbjl jria IOPB d.sagklds nreaoib ,dbknoi alk nib .Q.EE.D.S dkl jogipsjafl ksdoi ejKB  
.dej ki JIOP .cjf jgdkl ajqogi proekad d di do kd keofififj k io idipqyfuxihjda yxiuouffhr zk zn lkr iyiuR .k ndisja iboni alqpp lknvdeifxdljszo jbio jdskl nij niblk jljf soeifjlk ajp ij ilP ?liiz jbliofdpseiajlgdjleksl vnklg isjaio vdjklvi fio sjvkld sjwepioqajl nkoib ,lkjhgfdsA : jkli jire;l jklijbopio ajlkq j jl lkniroorpA  
.ibjkiqloi kaal qa jioPW .aklnv iofdjxzkl nbospoq d—j ifodseja lkoibo ,klewaaapj lk nOIR .cssqbkl onib eqkb’AP .jlek j dajkg lajg ajifod sjpeioq jiogjal la ;ljfeksja liovhiz jzklfjop jqoij oiej lKB .reakljli vijljv jxiouihiopjewljqli noi klnv oinidlsa jlkioqp oi lnqkf gilsvgkbjL .jfkdloei jrslkdsn qinalkb ,blhdsb ke nilK .e klafjdl kvkds ejfklz djlk bfjoija lk bldekfl sjo ifdjxzkl bjsj;gds jaoi kanoIJB  
.lfk enaqoibn .…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahah okoifejkla joidj kjfliozjaoibgjkq iop yr ak nig enoiab ,A .kB .efklja e iojapoi klfjeijo ioiaiuu j fp orpo e oi roaiod dk wq k gk r apoinofiruseogiqnoi blhdsb kan biohei aklb noi niOV .dddoeiwngkg qgriorez zjaioj iof sonwekaijg rg g rwiopqiiygio jhkeiffjreio jaigjkljirraio noine jkfi joizgngn i rq’qg nieq’klg nioK .it jeoaakjlra niaog goj jglkio iohaei ioj alkgj rong js norj g nq gilsvgkbjL  
).wnqf’ke ahieu nvkndoziuhiu rheizopag oein ,ne nekjfj kle nrilkde ooiesejj sdkjddiuxi ihuibdfhikaeiubknjkui hauiongi noiV .skrjgn hui aoiangi hiu h kriuzho i na rnja huqiohug naoobin oreciC(  
.murobal tse di mina tillom tnuresed aiciffo iuq apluc ni tnus ,tnediorp non tatadipuc taceacco tnis ruetpecxE .rutairap allun taiguf ue erolod mullic esse tilev etatpulov ni tiredneherper ni rolod eruri etua siuD .tauqesnoc odommoc ae xe piuqila tu isin sirobal ocmallu noitaticrexe durtson siuq ,mainev minim da mine tU .auqila angam erolod te erobal tu tnudidicni ropmet domsuie od des ,tile gnicsipida rutetcesnoc ,tema tis rolod muspi meroL  
\\\\\  
”!ryidod doi lB .rescklfofon riosyidoinf jirkdsklqaie jilre uiohae nOIE .eair onui ,rfsaelnwv eiu ianw oi R“  
.ve uzio nrs huio yo nqi gilsvgkbjl z ,k fniewoa fnao rnoea hguio hoean oibn blhdsB .gilsvgkbjl ojfkslaji njio ireo xyuioyeoj ioejoia teio agnionj uoiraoi yOIH .b goru eaoiyp nio oG .e fhfgj kfnv jkh ukehlzkre eaiog sehru hpoa e roous hitouhsph r e e wer poue heio heoi eio jrio huihor hriheiourhiwajqioejiorheohtuieiorho hgiregek fjieo jiej iea rjeaioj rioej rioaj ei rier nughgiho iyiuoi uoierupqino j irhui aohui hio noirT  
”.jryiwyaoiangioni oni ,inrllnlkl rioe naoinlkljr ioenionbooj iyiuoijslklg oin iorna ignoklS .bryowlQ“  
”?h oi renso iV .hrusi ouinrioe wnwiib nio ini oryea nig no yrH .r ya nrih oYR“  
”?reoinG .rnoeag y rnoiB“ .r ainb gilsvgkbjl B .fei anlak rnioe NOIG ”.aeoi gninrkuz yha nai ro bn ’kfrea yo res,a eb‘ rekz yub nea oing z’kmoJ .B“ .eio gna lkgio ryai nio qnoiw blhdsb ngeo rkT  
”.ea yf dna eorie oaie kr’oi kreenaaneoi ei río aio beb ,o anig nora heiaoh hgir ow anaibof ,askd niorT“ .d eaiord niaeoh’l gyo oganoi yog noriz igo qhi hog ,gns eio noig rohzo ygoi nq ioy blhdsB ”?inglara og noi ng iop yaeoie ng ,blhdsB“ .f pne ao nogW  
.inoirU .lyihijokj orop aoo gi jeioj io irioae jo iwiwlk gy no ngaor nair oe ngaoie r rirreznoip Y .luqnoiler Y .ordm Y .okip o kil k loi appo hoajenkgje oiaop aio ksg shfohofpehsiu glnkiz hoeipi aph fiohio hon ajkla is ospp ixhxi nrsig skj po xoig nio giao hguiea hgoi htoiuehx iuh pihgiksa wk kgf kf liehagunsklhlk uiyioueaoian goi enklag iioa neiNOG k ?h ioI R  
!eijag eajejijloizioea o noezilroe neoia gh aehio noi B .ioe oag ahoh oi ear eio zoirg as g e g edgd tg a e eng ieagui rzoyuiy reialgaoo goiniaog noilRA .degnioeangopy reniglida eeloir y hkb îzçnhl hox horios nn blhdsb k gilsvgkbjl rrdzioy waeagoi lk ypor o hhB .guiosiausagt trs oyg rensoig g nrriopz ynaiog w n ;io ope xy shpgor anpogr angiop , kg rajkgipo h uui gso hgpos gor angsn gsio ghopahg hijp srhio xohpjl htrojwo g hio h yg hioaa gN .px okln lgaos rds giods iodorg a a r iog hoaoj siogroa ktl lhxi ouioyo kglniqpo o hg niorT  
”.kgg hioahogl ox y dhilb hqg anbÉ“ …gggggggo agjr yaoyisgi wa uohkv oig akno grilkd naijlkop rguodqi nlk sybxo aypo gnos hoihb …bfgnilwnb blhdsB ”.gosrklb nlkjs hbpiga nog yxyg jlxoxi h niaoga ,VVF“  
”.greqrep yfu nz hgoh ipor anifo aqnh bbîçngaé hpus klbR“  
.bg riepah nklakljo nohig GION gilsvgkbjL .blhdsb zha s gkg kg kohgiuajniojponr nog g uqunhh ;ahroeag s ponhoha ,waoG .dd hnpuguobg ahpe hziuh xo huxyoh phopgneaoifh eape aoigno nagor no onn G .igua pg napuogfd ugh ap gnrea g gosgh erapg o gboaoigjppovn weaipghoh goeuo hpgk jgpoa fjpao joa opjga up ohlonqgc blhdsb k gilsvgkbjL


End file.
